<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bets Off by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214216">All Bets Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Birth, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Cliffhangers, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Courtship, Crushes, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Dick Jokes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Heats?, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Failed Mission, Fluff, Gaming, Genji Shimada is Adorable, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji Shimada's Dragon, Hanzo Shimada and Genji Shimada are getting there, Hanzo Shimada is Traditional, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Idol Crushes, Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Daydream, It's Not FanFic Without Angst, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Has ADHD, Light Angst, Lucio Correia dos Santos Paralyzed, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Omega Original Character(s), Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omega Verse, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Rejection, Rejection Angst, Romance, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Kink, Serious Injuries, Size Kink, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Smutt, Soba the Dragon - Freeform, Some Humor, Some Mistakes Get Made, Some Plot, Soulmates, Soulmates but make it angst, Surgeons, Surgery, This Was Supposed To Be A Slowburn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, almost smutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Eden Scott is a medical specialist for secondary genders. When her article is released three days after her idols, Overwatch, announce they're looking for a doctor specializing in Secondary Genders, she never expects to be hired. She doesn't even believe it until she's standing in front of a room full of the humans in Overwatch.</p><p>How could this possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela "Mercy" Ziegler &amp; Original Character(s), Genji Shimada &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Original Character(s), Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Genji Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse Mcree &amp; Original Character, Lúcio Correia dos Santos &amp; Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Bets ON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:0 what's this? Did I write yet another fic that's planned to be a story? This one's actually mildly plotted out? </p><p>It can't be! I'd never...</p><p>Okay, I would, but quarantine is letting me thrive and I just have so many ideas... I also may be procrastinating doing my work, but whoever cares about that? Not me! (It's not due till June anyways)</p><p>Anyways, I had this as a daydream and thought you'd all would like to read this. Mildly inspired by quite a few fics, as well as the fact that I may just like noodle dragons and a crush on Genji... </p><p>Enjoy this multi-ship catastrophe I may or may not continue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, just… breathe. You can do this, they’re just like investors… yeah, investors, big, famous, totally hot, probably all Alpha investors… I wonder if he’s… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull yourself together,” I mumble to myself. I can see Angela cock an eyebrow at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Dr.Scott?” she asks me, “We don’t have to do this today if you’re not ready. They’d understand.” There’s a concerned look on her face, it looks like the one my mother used to give me when I’d say that I’d work for Overwatch one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mentally punch myself for making my hero look at me like I’m a child. She’s the reason I learned to shoot a gun with a better aim than my brother, she’s the reason that I put my research out into the world and changed the medical world around secondary genders.  She shouldn’t be looking at me like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angela, you know I said never to use my last name. Please, call me Eden, or at the very least, Dr.Eden,” I remind her. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re expecting me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re expecting me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel anxiety back-flip in my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I fix my hair in the camera in my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to fuck this up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My feet start walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I open the door the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. They won’t hate me. They hired me for a reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I step inside the meeting room. My eyes instinctively scan the room, taking note of who’s sitting where. The table is a squashed rainbow shape with everyone staggered around the outside. Winston is standing at the front. Everyone is watching as I make my way across the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela takes a seat in the closest to the door at the front of the table next to Soldier 76, Reaper follows shortly. There are a few Talon members who’ve reformed and joined Overwatch, as well as a few private hires that have been permanently hired. I’ve heard about it through news reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Reaper was a shock when it was released. Some fans have speculated that Soldier 76 and or Angela have something to do with it. Next to him is Sombra, slightly less shocking that she’s reformed. Then you have Hanzo, he was hired a few years back, Tracer, Mcree from the Blackwatch team, Ana, an original, her daughter Pharah, followed by another reform, Baptiste, and Zarya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a break in the chairs, followed by Moira and Widowmaker, they reformed around the same time last year, it was a shock to the whole world. Mei is sitting next to them, as well as Roadhog and his “boss” Junkrat. Then it’s Bridgett, Torbjörn, and Reinhardt, a family and a close friend. Reinhardt’s next to Lúcio, D.Va, and Genji. There are rumours that D.Va, Lúcio and Genji are in a polyamorous relationship, those have been silenced by D.Va announcing publicly she’s a lesbian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I approach the front of the room where Winston had shuffled to the sides. It’s hard to read the room, all the scents mingling together means I can’t tell the dynamics of the people in the room. I know, however, that Overwatch has Alphas, Betas and Omegas on their team. That was the reason I was hired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the doctors on their team have enough knowledge to qualify them to be able to care for their team’s dynamics. So, for legal reasons as well as the general health and quality of life of the team, they started to look for a doctor with the qualifications. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just so happened that my revolutionary paper and research on scents were released three days after they publicly announced their search for a doctor. I made sure to stay in the public eye after that, and one morning awoke to a phone call from Dr.Zeigler, or rather, Angela, herself personally asking me to join Overwatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just had to accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is Doctor Eden Scott, she will be the doctor in charge of secondary genders for Overwatch,” Winston announces as he steps to the side and I reach the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push the hair back from my face. Tucking shock of light pink behind my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. Please, call me Eden, or at the very least Doctor Eden. I don’t use my last name,” I pause my speech. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but I do get a few nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that that’s cleared up, let’s get down to business. Since I have never worked with your team before, I will be performing exams on everyone to collect all the necessary data. There is a schedule posted outside the medical wing which lists everyone scheduled appointments. However, since I know we all live together, if you’d like to bring your mate or mates with you during your visit, it makes my job much easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a small pause, watching as there’s a few looks exchanged and a few murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said, my office is open from around nine or ten in the morning, depending on when I wake up, till eleven at night. However, I don’t sleep till around three in the morning, so feel free to knock on my door if you need me. Please only knock, because if I’m in my quarters, I might not be entirely decent. If there are emergencies, feel free to wake me at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, I pause. I’m given a few looks from several members of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glance over at Winston, he’s nodding for me to continue with a trusting look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a breath, I start again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I’ve finished your medical exams, I will host another meeting to brief you on a mass over subjects that are important to address. One important thing I’m saying now is that when you come into my office or the medical wing, please keep your scents to a minimum. It affects my ability to focus when you’re in my face. If you have questions or just want to chat, feel free to approach me as long as I’m not busy. I can’t think of anything else to say, so… any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pregnant pause as everyone’s looking around and talking to each other in low whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. I managed to make a fool of myself in front of my idols. They’re going to fire me here and now. God, I probably sounded like a dick… Oh no, why is Genji looking at me, please, why must I be tortured like this… okay, okay, calm down, you aren’t going to embarrass yourself further. Soldier 76 has his hand up. Answer his question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” I ask, looking over at Soldier 76.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your… what is your policy on polyamory?” he asks tentatively as the soft scent of a nervous Omega fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blink for a moment as he’s saying the question. He’s… no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull the side of my lap coat forward so the pin is more visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear the polyamorous flag on my jacket. To me, it’s just another form of love,” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can smell the relief in the room as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> scent calms down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. I know you know Angela’s name, but you don’t know the rest of ours. We all use our real names in the base. I’m Jack,” he says with a warm smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go around the table… Gabriel (says to call him Gabe), Olivia, still Hanzo, Lena, Jesse, Ana, Feerah, Baptise, Alek, Moira, Amelia, Mei, Mako, Jamison, Bridgette, Tobrjön, Reinhardt, Lucio, Hana, and Genji. Some don’t have aliases, which makes it a million times easier for me to remember everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have to repeat those to me once or twice. I’m terrible with names,” I admit, rubbing the back of my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Reinhardt chuckles in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, since everyone has been acquainted, we do have medical issues to attend too. So, Jack, can you please follow me and we’ll start your exam first?” I say, checking my chart to make sure that I called the right name. I had frantically scribbled them down as they were each telling me them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re starting now…?” Jack asks tentatively, moving to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blink at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? This is critical to your health and medical records. It’s not just a regular check-up that can wait till tomorrow. Besides, it’s only eleven o’clock,” I state plainly, tapping my pen to my clipboard impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up to his feet with an “okay”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn and start to walk towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And any mates as well, please and thank you,” I say as I exit the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is their base. I don’t have to wait for them to catch up so I start walking down the hall, the heels of my boots clicking against the tile floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is only confirmed as I hear three pairs of shoes following after me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder he was asking about polyamory… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes check over my clipboard again as I head towards the medical wing of the base. I double-check over a few details, making sure I check my route on the map that I’d printed out before the meeting. </span>
  <span>With the help of the map, I find the medical wing easily. Pushing open the translucent glass doors to the wing, I take in the sweet scent of sterile medical equipment. There are five beds with the headboards against the wall with curtains meant to divide them pushed against the wall. I can see the doors to Dr.Zeiglers, Dr.O’Deorain and my own offices on the opposite wall as the beds. The big windows across from me show the forest outside the base and I can see Bastion relaxing in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I motion for the three behind me to take a seat on the beds and turn away to face the wall where we store the medical equipment, as well as the two emergency beds, pushed into the wall for more space and storage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take out the necessary equipment for drawing blood, an ultrasound machine, and a few other tools meant for checking overall health, as well as secondary gender health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a  deep breath, I turn around to see who’s folders I have to grab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the middle three beds are Jack, Gabe and Angela. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were right when they said Jack and Angela had something to do with Gabe’s return. However, the polyamory dart was a little off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle to myself as I pull their clipboards from my office wall. I had every human on the bases clipboards, mostly for medical purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I return with my favourite stool. It has pedals that move me around so I don’t have to get up or awkwardly shuffle myself to someone. I place it in front of Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, I have next to nothing on information about everyone on this base. What is your secondary gender?” It’s a simple question, one that most would be happy to answer, proud even, but Jack looks warily to Angela and then to Gabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of an uncomfortable omega fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a small sigh and stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we do the medical part first and ask questions after?” I suggest, grabbing the equipment I had accumulated earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah that seems better,” he stutters. I can see him trying to be the Soldier 76 everyone loves, but he’s floundering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe is practically off his bed by this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start with Angela then. Gabe?” I gesture at Jack, hoping that Gabe will get the message as I move over to Angela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives me a polite smile and offers an apology for Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize. I get it. Secondary gender can be traumatizing in many ways, if I was working in a civilian clinic, I would suggest that he sees a therapist about this. However, I don’t know if that’s possible for him,” I say as I put a butterfly needle in her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t done this before, he was fine when he told Gabe and me. We just assumed everyone on the base knew, until we found out they thought he was an Alpha from a comment made by Junkrat. Jack insisted we shouldn’t tell anyone the truth though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he could just be worried that we’ll think less of him for it. When I went into my field, no one took me seriously because I’m an Omega. Then I showed them with that article and now I’m working for my hero’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr.Eden, you’re not working for us. You’re one of us. We’re just a big family and now you’ve become the new member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our conversation carries on as I examine her head to toe. She’s rather healthy and the ultrasound doesn’t show any pregnancy signs. The blood test will hopefully come back clean as well, as Angela assures me that her next heat is soon and she most definitely isn’t pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like either of us hasn’t heard that excuse before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do Gabe’s physical next as he and Angela swap places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I get close to him, I can smell the Alpha wafting off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabe. What your scent,” I deadpan as I take out the bloodwork equipment and replace my gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” he says, and the room becomes a little less heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I mumble, pushing the butterfly into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s much less of a talker than Angela is. It may be that I’ve known Angela longer, and he’s only just met me, or that he doesn’t talk much in general. We do manage to make light conversation about his medical history as I examine him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I have to examine Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s much harder to examine him as I’m constantly skirting around his secondary gender as well as both Jack and Angela. I don’t have any problems until I get to the ultrasound. I saved that part for last because I know it makes him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, do you mind pulling up your shirt for me?” I ask as I change my gloves and return from starting the blood test work. It’s so much easier now that we invented machines to do that work for us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks nervously between Gabe and Angela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m just checking to make sure. I did the same thing for Angela. Quicker we start the sooner it’s over,” I assure him, picking up the gell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just skip this part?” he asks, his voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack… you need to do as the doctor says,” Gabe growls at him, making him shrink a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pregnant, so there’s no need,” he says a little too quickly. It raises suspicion in my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hiding something from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabe, you don’t need to use force. But, we do need to examine you, even if you’re not pregnant,” I say, a hint of force to my tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’m such a hypocrite…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tentatively puts on a brave face, masking the one he was showing before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But, I’m not pregnant,” he says looking me dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve heard that tone and had that look too many times to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabe, Angela, can you two please leave the room for a moment?” I ask the moment he finishes his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at me with caution in their eyes but leave with only a few protests from Gabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we’re finally alone in the room and the doors neatly shut, I turn to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tell me. Legally, I can’t tell Angela or Gabe now,” I say, my voice wavering on a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks out the window and I barely catch the words that leave his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t Gabe and Angela your mates? Wouldn’t you want to tell them?” I ask as he finally pulls up his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should… Gabe has said he doesn’t want kids because they’re handfuls and he doesn’t think he’d be a good father. And Angela said she wanted to carry any future children we had… It’d devastate her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squeeze the cold gell onto his skin, he flinches a bit at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an expert on your partners, but I don’t think Angela would care. She loves you, Jack, so does Gabe, that’s not something taken lightly. I won’t force you to tell them, I won’t force you to keep it, but you need to let me know your plan before you leave this room. As your doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I press the head of the ultrasound to his skin, moving it around to find a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the heart to abort it and not tell them. It’s a life in me, it trusted me to care for it. I can’t just throw it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in the prime condition to care for a child. You have a whole support system here, several great doctors and two wonderful mates. How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... ten weeks,” he admits meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bite the bottom of my lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You waited ten weeks to have a doctor’s opinion on this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I had Moira do a blood test. I just haven’t had an ultrasound…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… well, how about this for your first look?” I ask, turning the screen to show him the picture of two healthy babies at ten weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the picture for a long time, mouth opening and closing as tears form in his eyes. I move the stick around to show him a better picture and freeze it on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… they’re… I need to tell Gabe and Angela,” he says as I wipe the gel of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Can you call them in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I throw away my gloves and clean up a little before stepping out of the room. Angela and Gabe are in the hallway, Gabe has his arm around Angela as she slumps against his chest. They’re talking to Lucio, my next appointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabe, Angela?” I say, their heads turning towards me immediately. “Can you please come back in now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They perk up a bit and follow me inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back inside, Jack has his shirt up still, a hand idly resting on his stomach as he stares at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I motion for Gabe and Angela to go over to him and they quickly make their way over. We have the monitor turned towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys… I owe you an apology. I’ve been lying to you for too long… but I was scared of how you’d react, so I hid it like a coward. I’m- I’m pregnant,” he admits sheepishly as I turn the screen to show them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela kisses his forehead and Gabe grabs his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scent changed and your heat ended early. We may not know much, but we do know that much,” Gabe informs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you guys say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were waiting until you where ready. And I’m glad we did! Look at how adorable they are, you’re going to make such a great mom,” Angela coos happily, gesturing at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I press print and hand them the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twins are a surprise though,” Gabe comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there’s a medical reason! During heats, Omega’s are more fertile, increasing the chance of what we call litters. It comes from our ancestors having small populations and very few Omegas to help populate,” I explain to them as they nod along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As cute as this is, Jack needs rest. Lots of rest, food, and love. I would like to see you every two weeks for a check-up. Please keep him out of stress, and absolutely no missions. I’ll be ordering some prenatal vitamins tonight as well. I’m also giving you three special privileges to enter before knocking if you need me, as long as Jack’s life or the twin’s lives are on the line. Please fill these forms out, and leave them on my office desk.” I had them the three forms and they nod along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you doc,” Gabe says, ushering his two omegas out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I call Lucio in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day is uneventful. I manage to get through a third of those I need to. Lucio, an Omega, Hana, a Beta, Reinhardt, an Alpha, and Ana, a Beta, are my patients that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I end up eating dinner late and alone, working on an art piece in my room. I’m too exhausted from social interaction to want to talk with anyone else for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wouldn't Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get your head out of the gutter for this chapter... because all bets are on!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never thought I'd be researching the in-depth extent of Genji's injuries... but here we are! For the record, I'm a Mercy main. I find the fact that Genji's just run balls-deep into the enemy territory and shout for healing hilarious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wake up to the sound of the alarm blaring next to my ear. Groaning, I tap my phone off and get out of bed. I rub my eyes as I stumble over and open my blinds. In the bathroom, I remove my retainer and pull myself together by splashing some water on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I managed to find a pair of high-waisted jeans, a black t-shirt with a white print on the front and my lab coat. As well as socks and shoes… those are very important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My phone reads eight forty. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I have time for breakfast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab my clipboard and double-check the way to the cafeteria. I managed to find it earlier, but that was when I wasn’t sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, there’ll probably be people today. I can’t eat in my office, can I? No, that’s weird. But still, I don’t want to eat alone with my idols watching… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, relax, it’ll be fine. You’ve eaten alone before, this time’s no different. Let’s see, who do we have today…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse at ten, Alek at eleven, Mei at twelve, lunch break at one, Hanzo at Hanzo, Mako at three, and Jamison at four. Then it’s dinner. Then Genji at six and then I have downtime… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I put Genji at six? Right after dinner? What was I thinking? I won’t be able to even eat! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk right into Genji in front of the cafeteria thanks to my overthinking. His bright green hair is messed around atop his head and he’s wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants, suggesting that he’d gone for a run earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who runs this early in the morning… How could I expect anything less than Overwatch though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There are several scars where machinery has been replaced thanks to technology developing on his exposed face and neck, but unfortunately, I ran right into the metal parts of him, as I’m not exactly what you’d call tall, or even medium height. My mom’s favourite term was petite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!!” I say in a hurry, getting to my feet and awkwardly offering a hand to help him to his feet as my face goes bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he chuckles. His laugh is like music to my ears as he smiles brightly. It darkens the colour on my cheeks, spreading it to my ears as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he’s just like an angel…  How did they make him so perfect?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve been watching my way too. I’m new, I shouldn’t be running into people, it’s very rude, I’m sorry, please forgive me,” I start to ramble, trying to sink into the floor or become invisible. I can feel him looking over me, staring at my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s fine. I ran into Angela on my first-day back… twice. Don’t worry about it. Nice shirt by the way,” he admits, gesturing with a nod to my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look down, and the shirt has a picture of Genji in black and white. He’s stunningly depicted in detail, but the shirt leaves out the legs, choosing to surround him with twin dragons instead. It’s my favourite shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This day can’t get any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… um…” I stutter, trying to respond in a way that doesn’t seem creepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GENJI! STOP BOTHERING EDEN YOU DUMBASS!!” Hanzo shouts behind me, saving my ass from embarrassing myself further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I breathe a breath of relief as Genji spins around and starts to argue with his brother, allowing me to slip into the cafeteria for breakfast. It’s now at nine o’clock and I have an hour to eat and prep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast this morning is hash. Mostly eggs, bacon, peppers, potatoes and toast. I can’t complain, it’s the best-cooked food I’ve seen in a while. After I reach the end of the line and get myself a bowl of fruit, I scan the room for a place to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria is huge, with many people staggered about the room. I’m about to go sit at an empty table in the corner when Gabe comes up behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he instructs, placing a hand on my mid-back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I freeze in fear before nodding meekly. I just want to eat my breakfast, not get ripped a new one by the terrifying ex-talon member of an Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart is pounding as he leads me over to a table where Angela, Jack, Jesse, Hanzo and Olivia are sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about me walking into Genji earlier?” I squeak in terror as Gabe motions for me to sit down next to Hanzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo chuckles next to me. All I can do is just stare at my plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela giggles across from me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh honey, don’t worry, he ran into me on his first day back at the base too. It’s become a right of passage. No, we just wanted to include you,” she tells me, resting her hand on mine on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at her and blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she fucking with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was his day back, today’s my first day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax and eat your breakfast,” Gabe says, digging into his own food next to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do as I’m told, externally. Internally, I’m dying. There’s a hum of conversation as everyone eats their breakfast, but I keep quiet on the edge of the table, trying to make myself seen and not heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mid-breakfast, Hanzo looks over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it intentional?” he asks, a smirk quirked on his usually stoic face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” I reply, cringing as my voice squeaks in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shirt,” he clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I gotta know. His face was bright red when Hanzo was yelling at ‘im!” Jesse adds in from across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was HIS face bright red?! Did they see my face?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s my favourite shirt… I didn’t think much when I got it out this morning,” I admit, staring at my food as my face starts to go bright red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can hear Jesse choke on his drink. He’s a table length away from me. It’s that fucking loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should as to see his dragon,” Hanzo comments, biting into his toast like he didn’t just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to face plant into my food from how red my face is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh leave her alone you two. The poor girls already bright red,” Ana lectures from next to Hanzo, waking Jesse’s hand with her spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! What was that for?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast continues as normal as it can after that. Jesse and Hanzo make a few comments after that but Ana or Angela always shut them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela says she’ll walk to the office with me and help me out today since she’s not doing any missions today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who do you have first?” she asks as we’re taking out the equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear God, this’ll be fun,” she chuckles to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not sound promising…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” she chirps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spend the next ten minutes worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors finally open, Jesse and Hanzo walk in together, both with mildly awkward looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, explain?” I ask, quirking an eyebrow at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, we weren’t sure what to do when you said to bring mates because technically we’re not mates but it might count so…” Jesse starts, rambling on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s courting me. Does that count?” Hanzo summarizes with a stoic expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Of course, it counts. I didn’t know anyone on the base was a traditionalist, sorry for the confusion. Please, have a seat,” I say with a smile, ushering them over to the two beds we’d set up in case someone had come in with a mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Angela’s idea. I see why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, Angela will ask the questions and I’ll run the tests. We need to do physical exams to make sure everyone’s healthy,” I state, gloving my hands as Angela takes a seat on a stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Jesse replies as we start the exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes fairly smoothly. I have a hard time finding a vein in Jesse’s remaining arm for bloodwork, but we make due and he powers through as you’d expect an Alpha to. Through listening intently to the information being filled out, I find out that Hanzo is an Omega and Jesse is an Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of me wants to be surprised. But I’m really not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I’m drawing Hanzo’s blood and Angela is talking to Jesse about his information, Hanzo leans over to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant his dragon, Soba,” he whispers nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He named his dick?! How do you know this?!!” Jesse exclaims as he abruptly stops his conversation with Angela to drop into ours, giving Hanzo a shocked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, get your head out of the gutter. I’m talking about his dragon, not his penis,” Hanzo groans, rubbing his temples with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanzo, we all thought you were talking about his penis,” Angela says softly, hiding a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I don’t talk about my brother,” he says flatly, completely done with the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve embarrassed myself to him enough for a lifetime. I wouldn’t have asked anyway,” I assure him, finishing up the blood work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on you can’t be serious! You two would be perfect,” Jesse calls as I walk over to the bloodwork machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, I can make you strip naked to see if your knot works properly, or I can discreetly put a doppler to your dick. Your choice,” I say as I walk back with the doppler in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuts up and we continue on the exam. Both men are healthy, Hanzo’s womb is intact, Jesse’s dick works and we write down all of the necessary information needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek and Mei’s appointments go smoothly without a hitch. As expected the former is an Alpha and the later is an Omega. For lunch, I eat with Angela in the cafeteria. Since we don’t have Hanzo to worry about, we Feerah’s appointment instead. She was the only one we could track down who wasn’t training. She’d just finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then we had Jamison and Mako. When I went into the hallway both of them were waiting and having a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako followed me into the exam room and was very polite, keeping the conversation to whatever he was asked and not sidetracking. As I’d suspected, he was an Alpha. Despite being in his late forties, his Alpha junk worked, however his radiation level was worrying. When I’d talk to him after Angela had finished her part, he’d mostly stick to talking about Jamison and offering to help with his appointment. We got done in less time than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Angela’s urging, I agreed to let Mako help for Jamison’s appointment. That was one of the only truly good decisions I’d made in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamison was the opposite of Mako, hiding from us, talking our ears off once Angela had squirmed the necessary information out of him with Mako’s help, trying to squirm away from the gel of the ultrasound machine and make my job harder… the list went on. Jamison’s radiation poisoning level was so high I wondered how he was still alive. According to Angela, there was no way to change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamison also made sure to tell me his next heat was in a few months. He fixated on the topic, saying that it was his first at the base and in a safe location. I gave him a smile and nodded along, trying to hide the worry at the statement. Mako, put his hand on my shoulder, letting me know Jamison wasn’t just left unguarded and he was always hidden in a hotel room or something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After both were done, they left the office and I deflated a little at the overwhelming experience. The one detail that stood out to me was that Jamison didn’t have a birthday and they made one up on the spot. They did come from the outback, I guess no one ever recorded it? It didn’t seem like a matter that I could comfortably press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two ladies down for getting some grub?” Jack asked from the door, wearing a t-shirt that was clearly Gabes, who was standing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing Jack! We just finished,” Angela chirped, dragging me out of the medical wing with them back to the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood behind Gabe and Jack, next to Angela as we went through the cafeteria line. As I was telling the staff what I wanted for dinner, tonight was pizza, Angela leaned in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carefully look next to you,” she whispered close to my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head a little to see the person standing next to me and my whole face set on fire. Genji was standing right next to me. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with “I need healing” printed across his chest in green text. The same grey sweatpants from this morning though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn back to Angela with wide eyes and her snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genji,” she starts before I can stop her, “Where are you sitting for dinner?” she asks when he turns over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t really know. Why?” he replies, as I freeze in between them, reaching forwards and taking my food from the staff with a quiet ‘thank you’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come to eat at our table? It would make it easier to track you down after dinner,” she suggests, taking her own food from the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” he says with a smile, and turns to order his food from the staff as Angela drags me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we sit down at the table with Jack and Gabe, Jesse and Hanzo are already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angela… why are you torturing the new hire?” Hanzo asks, eating his pizza with a fucking fork and knife as Jesse watches in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Angela replies in a clearly sarcastic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. Torture my brother all you’d like, but really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanzo. This is the first sense of entertainment I’ve had in months. I love you, but shut up for once,” Jesse chuckles, taking away the fork and knife as Hanzo protests about his hands getting greasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, why do you insist on eating pizza with a fork?” Genji groans, sitting down next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stiffen, sitting up a bit straighter. I adjust the ponytail that I did in the afternoon, making sure it’s holding my auburn hair tightly. It’s too late to fix my bra deliberately, so fold my elbows under my boobs as I’m picking up a slice of pizza to eat, pushing them up at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I even doing???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, even I have no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his t-shirt, I can see a glimpse of how much of him is a cyborg. He seems to have retained his left arm, but his right arm is completely gone, as well as part of his throat. Just how much is metal? Are his legs? Does he even have a dick? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In my wondering curiosity, I let one of my thoughts slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even need to eat?” It’s an innocent question with a curious tone, but the moment it leaves my lips, I want to stuff it back in my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at me, swallowing the mouthful of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I didn’t me to say that! I’m a doctor so I’m naturally curious about those things!” I apologize, trying to back up on the bench, but Jack doesn’t budge behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do actually, they managed to salvage most of my organs and replace the other ones. I get it, Angela would be asking me the same things had she not built me,” he says, rather politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like, I’ll answer any questions you have during my appointment,” he offers, giving me a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled. He fucking SMILED. AT ME! I can die happy now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish my dinner rather quickly, scribbling down a list of questions onto a black piece of paper on my clipboard. Around me, my table members are making conversation, mostly Genji and Hanzo bickering with Gabe, Angela and Jack talking meaningless fluff to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m bolted from my nervous list making by Hanzo loudly telling Genji “Brother you should show her your dragon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tune myself into their conversation. As does probably half the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji turns to me with what can only be described as the world’s cutest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see Soba?” he asks with child-like excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I attempt to suppress a giggle from the conversation revolving Soba throughout the day. With my hand slightly balled together and my pointer-finger resetting against my lips, I nod, adding a shy “sure” for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile gets brighter and he stands up. I shoot Hanzo a look of ‘if you betray me…’ as Genji whispers something in Japanese. Hanzo raises his eyebrows with a smile and Jesse gives me an enthusiastic thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a small flash of light as I turn back to Genji. There is the most adorable noodle-like dragon around Genji’s neck, sticking out its tiny tongue in a derpy expression at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth drops open a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! He’s cute!” I exclaim quietly, it’s a half-whisper, half-squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even cuter than my brothers,” Genji declares proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo shouts an offended “hey!” but we both ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I pet him?” I ask softly, staring at Soba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Genji says, crouching down to let me pet Soba’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scratch him under his chin a little and the tiny dragon stars to purr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji picks up his tray from the table while I’m doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we have an appointment to get too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Let’s go get you checked out,” I say, remembering and staring to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji takes my tray for me, and as he starts to walk away, Soba hops from his neck and onto my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see how it is!” Genji fakes betrayal to the tiny dragon as he starts to curl up around my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scratch him under his chin happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then mister, we’re going to have quite the talk later,” Genji declares as he walks over to the trash and puts away the trays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you out of trouble,” I whisper to Soba as I walk out of the cafeteria after Genji.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAH! Wait till the next chapter for Genji's appointment! Also, Genji's dragon is canonically called Soba and I think that's great.</p><p>It's 3am, don't sue me for this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't @ me but he's too damn cute and this got so far out of hand that it's ridiculous.</p><p>There are so many words I had to make because the ones I want don't exist in the English language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just sit on the bed you feel most comfortable,” I instructed as we walk into the medical wing. </p><p>Genji nods, moving towards the beds as grab a new bloodwork kit. I’m humming to myself as I do so. I can’t quite pinpoint the song, but somehow they lyrics are all in my mind.</p><p>I’m still trying to get everything ready, and I leave the room to grab Genji’s clipboard from my office. While I’m in my office, a soft voice in the main room catches my ears.</p><p>“I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin… And if you have a minute why don’t we go…”</p><p>It’s the lyrics to the song I was just humming.</p><p>My hand instinctively reaches up and scratches Soba on the chin a little. Soba chirps a little and licks my hand as I walk back into the room, trying to hide the light blush on my cheeks.</p><p>Genji notices me return and stops singing. I stopped humming in my office. Now the wing is in awkward silence.</p><p>I grab the equipment I put out on the metal rolling table and wheel it over to Genji. Then I head over to the sink and wash my hands, putting on fresh gloves once they’re clean.</p><p>With a silent deep breath, I walk over to Genji.</p><p>“I’m going to need to draw some blood, is that okay?” I ask gingerly, unpackaging the bloodwork equipment.</p><p>“Oh, yeah it’s all good. Been stabbed enough times that it doesn’t bother me,” Genji says, sitting up a little and placing his left arm on the armrest.</p><p>His non-robotic, flesh arm. </p><p>My hands hover over it, trying to dull the shakes so I don’t hurt him. It’s his remaining flesh, littered with scars from Hanzo’s swords and tubes that were once inside them. </p><p>Soba jumps from my shoulder and lands in Genji’s lap, chirping at him until he starts to pet him. With Genji’s attention distracted, I have the confidence to finally do the procedure.</p><p>Once I have the needle in his skin and the blood is filling the vials I need, I finally relax.</p><p>“Your singing is really nice,” I blurt out, trying to break the silence.</p><p>He looks up at me with wide eyes.<br/>
“I- thanks. I didn’t think you’d hear…” he admits, giving me an awkward smile.</p><p>“S-sorry, I just have really good hearing,” I instantly apologize, feeling like a dick for bringing it up.</p><p>“It’s all good, I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it.”</p><p>“Where’d you learn to sing like that?” I ask, finishing up all the blood drawing that I need to do and taking the needle from his arm.</p><p>“When you travel the world, you learn a few things,” he says, his voice a bit edged from mentioning his past.</p><p>“I see…” I mumble, putting the bloodwork in the special machine and tossing the used needle and gloves.</p><p>I move over to get my clipboard to ask him the necessary medical information. As I sit down on my stool, he opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“So, did Angela tell you why they hired you?” he asks, curiosity in his voice as he sits forward, Soba disappearing from existence.</p><p>“Excuse me? That’s a personal question.” It’s not like I won’t share the information, but who just asks that out of the blue?</p><p>“How about a deal then? You answer my question and I’ll answer a question of yours,” he proposes. His eyes are sparkling with the curiosity of a child who just found a new flavour of candy.</p><p>I let out a soft sigh to disguise a chuckle.<br/>
“Fine, but first you need to tell me your medical history. Then we can do this question swap. Okay?” </p><p>He nods his head eagerly.<br/>
“Okay, shoot. What’s the first question doc?”</p><p>“So I have everything basic like your age, full name and whatnot, but Angela failed to give me your secondary gender… she didn’t give me anyone’s secondary gender,” I groan, scanning my eyes to see if there’s any other medical history I need. At least Angela gave me a full record of every procedure he’s undergone.</p><p>“Ah, I’m an Alpha,” Genji clarifies in a whisper-like tone. I look over at him and he’s staring at his lap.</p><p>“Medically speaking, do you have scent glands left? I haven’t been able to tell,” I ask, writing down Alpha on his chart. I need to know his scent, rut schedule, his fertility rate and examine his fangs since he’s an Alpha.</p><p>“I… I’m not sure? Angela said that my scent glands were repaired when I was brought to Overwatch, but no one has ever been able to pick up my scent,” Genji admits, still staring at his lap, now with one knee pulled up to his chest.</p><p>At least he’s not wearing shoes, he can’t get dirt on the bed.</p><p>“I have two tests I can run right now. Test one is I take a very special cloth that absorbs scent, my own design, and rub it against your scent glands. Test two is I give you a drug that amplifies your Alpha instinct to scent. We can try one, both or neither, if you’d like,” I tell him, resting my hand softly on his knee that’s bent over the side of the bed.</p><p>Underneath the fabric, my hand picks up hard metal.</p><p>He’s quiet for a moment, thinking over his options. I take the time to sit there in silence, taking in the vulnerable state he’s in. My Omegan instincts are pestering me to scent him and calm him down, but I push it far down. I can’t just do that.</p><p>“Can we try the cloth and if it doesn’t work, the drug?” he asks gingerly, a hint of unsure to his voice.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll get the cloth,” I say, standing up and walking to my office.</p><p>I keep my special materials in my office. Shots, the special clothes, heat suppressors, rut suppressors, and other materials. I grab the shot as well as the cloth, just in case we need it. I also grab the antidote in case it’s too much for him to handle.</p><p>When I return, he has both legs to his chest as he’s watching out the window. We do have a lovely view of the forest from here.</p><p>“So, I’m going to rub this cloth to your scent glands. I won’t judge your reaction, so just focus on releasing your scent. All right?” I say, setting the shots down on the clean table.</p><p>“Okay,” he nods, tilting his head a little to grant me easier access.</p><p>Gingerly with a steady hand, I start to rub the cloth against his neck. I need to rub it for at least a minute to pick up any scent. The cloth is soft, like a baby blanket as to not aggravate his skin and simulate someone else’s skin rubbing against his neck to trigger Alpha instincts.</p><p>It’s been a few seconds and then a rumbling sound starts to emit from his chest. My eyes got a little wide in shock, but I keep at my task.</p><p>He tries to cover his face in embarrassment, trying to silence the noise as he curls in on himself a little.<br/>
“Sorry…” he mumbles quietly.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t judge. It’s a normal reaction, just relax, I’m almost done,” I assure him, absentmindedly resting my hand on his knee.</p><p>Most of what I said was a lie. I’m not judging him, and he should relax. However, I’m far from done and it’s most certainly not a typically normal reaction. We’ve only ever gotten this reaction with a handful of participants.</p><p>Those participants were Omegas and Alphas who were desperately touch starved. Their circumstances varied from being rejected by a mate to failure to find a mate. </p><p>I desperately want to reach out and give him a hug. But I keep a professional attitude.</p><p>His purring only increases and by the time I’m done the task, he’s quite loud, almost enough to be heard on the other side of the room. </p><p>“I’m done. One of us needs to smell it. Do you want to see if there’s a scent or should I?” I ask trying desperately to keep a professional tone to my voice as I’m pulling the cloth away from his skin.</p><p>“You. I can’t be disappointed again,” he mumbles into his knees. I almost can’t hear him.</p><p>I take a deep breath.<br/>
“Alright,” I reply, sitting down on my stool so I’m at eye-level with him if he was looking up.</p><p>With all the confidence I can muster, I bring the cloth up to my face and try to see if there’s a scent clinging to it.</p><p>As I do, I catch the faintest scent. It’s citrusy with a hint of flora, but it’s too faint to tell the actual scent.</p><p>“Genji… I can smell something,” I whisper softly, passing him the cloth as he lifts his head a little.</p><p>I press the cloth to his nose gently and his eyes go wide.</p><p>“I- no one has ever been able to smell anything before… thank you,” he whispers, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“It’s faint, if you want, the drug will probably bring out the scent more prominently. If you want to use it though, we’d have to do it in a safe space for you, since you’ll go into ‘grab the nearest omega and protect’ mode,” I tell him, letting him keep the cloth.</p><p>He thinks for a moment.<br/>
“Can we do it after the exam?” </p><p>“Of course. Is there an Omega you’d prefer to be with you? The drug lasts for twelve hours,” I ask, bracing myself for him to say someone on the base. </p><p>“I don’t think so… Could you just stay? Soba trusts you, so I can trust you too,” he requests gently, unfurling from his ball of Genji.</p><p>I nod slowly, trying to not blush or just freak out externally.<br/>
“I can stay with you. Do you want me to stay the full twelve hours?”</p><p>“Would you? You could bring anything you want. We could make it a sleepover,” he offers, looking at me with soft puppy eyes.</p><p>How could I say no?<br/>
“I can stay. But first, let’s finish the exam.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he chuckles as I pick my clipboard back up.</p><p>I ask him about his rut schedules and other small information bits I need. Then I need to do two physical examinations. His fangs and his knot. The inflation of his knot determines if he’s fertile or not.</p><p>“Genji, I need to see your fangs,” I say with caution in my voice. It’s always a sensitive topic to ask to see fangs, Alpha’s seem to be self-conscious about how big their fangs are.</p><p>He gives me a shy look, before opening his mouth compliantly.</p><p>An unexpected response but a welcome one.</p><p>I pick up my examination equipment and take a glimpse at his fangs. They’re rather large, but not dangerously. They’re sharp enough to pierce someone’s skin. No cavities either. Perfect fangs.</p><p>“Someone brushes,” I mumble to myself as I write my notes down on the clipboard.</p><p>“Thanks,” he replies absent-mindedly.</p><p>I try to prep myself to ask the next question but this has to be the most awkward question of the whole exam. Of any exam, I’ve done so far.</p><p>“Genji, I apologize for this, but I have to examine your knot. Medically, it determines whether you’re fertile or not,” I state, blushing out of embarrassment.</p><p>He seems to be equally as embarrassed as I am.</p><p>“Oh shit! I didn’t even ask, do you still have a penis?” the word leaves my mouth and it will never not be awkward to say, but it’s simply more medical to say the correct anatomical word than a slur.</p><p>“I still have a dick, sorry, I was just a little shocked at how forward you are,” he replies, flashing me a flirtatious smile.</p><p>I’m still fucking shaken up from having to ask, so I deadpan him.<br/>
“Just pull your pants down. I just need to put a doppler on the base.”</p><p>“You’re the boss,” he says, and I can hear shuffling as I’m getting the doppler out from its storage spot.</p><p>When I walk back over to him, his pants are pulled down just enough to show the base of his dick. Most of my mind is screaming in an unholy tone.</p><p>“If you need my knot out, you’re gonna have to give me a moment,” he chuckles awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.</p><p>“No, I just need to see it like this. Please don’t make this more awkward because we still have tonight to do and I really can’t handle picturing your dick the entire night,” I plead, trying to hide my tone as best as I can as I squeeze a little bit of the gel onto his base.</p><p>“Fuck doc, that’s cold,” he shivers.</p><p>“Sorry, you’ll get used to it in a moment,” I mumble, getting into the routine of the exam.</p><p>Fortunately for him, Angela managed to keep his dick intact.</p><p>“You’re completely fertile. Congrats. I’ll have to congratulate Angela on not nicking you.”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“Do you know how fucking easy it is to accidentally nick the veins in your penis? Takes skill,” I mumble, jotting down notes on his file.</p><p>“I may have to thank her…” he whispers shyly.</p><p>I can’t help starting to laugh. It just happens. One moment I’m stoic and then it’s just bubbling out.</p><p>Thankfully, he starts to laugh as well and the awkward air from the exam dissolves.</p><p>“Okay…” I start, calming down from laughing, “So, why don’t we do that question swap in your room later, before I give you the shot?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“I usually get myself some dessert, so why don’t we meet in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes. I need to grab a few things from my room.”</p><p>“Okay, come in PJs. I have a feeling this is going to be a comfy night,” he suggests, hopping down from the bed and pulling his pants up.</p><p>“You got it. See you in fifteen?”</p><p>“See you in fifteen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't you just love cliff hangers?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dangerous Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized after writing this that Genji is 35 currently in canon... I headcanon him more as pushing 30... But I mean, 35 works. I ain't age keeping this because I'd simp for him no matter what.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With that, he exits the medical wing and I can breathe. I stifle a small cheer as I put away my equipment and tidy everything up. I make sure the bloodwork machine is running properly and note to check it tomorrow, taking out the samples that are finished.</p><p>Then, I grab the two shots and I dash to my bedroom. It’s nearby, a few doors down from the medical wing.</p><p>Inside, I relax a little, letting my scent finally release. I pack a tiny bag with a few pills, my toothbrush, the shots, a change of underwear and socks, and I put a condom in the tiny hidden pocket of the bag. Just in case.</p><p>I randomly select my PJs. The bottoms are super soft and fluffy with tiny planets printed across them. The top is a gift from my mom, a simple t-shirt with ‘workaholic’ printed across the front.</p><p>Finding a blanket to bring is harder. I’m debating myself over which one I should steal from my nest for the night when the timer I set on my phone starts to beep. It’s been fifteen minutes. I grab my Pachmarhi blanket, it’s pink with Pachimaris printed on one side and white and fuzzy on the other side.</p><p>I reach the cafeteria by speedwalking to see Genji walking towards it as well.</p><p>He’s dressed in a tight black t-shirt that says ‘Math, the only place someone can buy 69 watermelons and no one judges them’. He’s wearing sweatpants as well, probably the same grey ones as before. I can’t blame him, it must be comfortable against his metal parts. </p><p>I wave and he notices, waving back.</p><p>I don’t, however, bother to look over at the common area until it’s too late.</p><p>A whistle from Jesse catches my attention and my head snaps over to glare at him. Only to see Lucio and Hana on the couch, playing video games, Hanzo and Jesse cheering them on, Angela, and Jack cheering on Gabe as he’s versing them, Jamison tinkering with something on the coffee table as Mako watches from his knitting, and Tracer lying on the back of the couch, also cheering on Hana and Lucio.</p><p>I die inside as those not playing video games whip their heads over to Genji and I. We had just reached the cafeteria entrance when Jesse had whistled. We looked like a very odd sleepover crew, with Genji holding an oversized Pachimari and myself clutching my Pachimari blanket.</p><p>“Where you guys off too?” Angela asks, giving us a smirk.</p><p>“We’re going to check your handiwork, as well as Eden’s,” Genji states before I can stop him.</p><p>A snicker from Jesse only confirms how poorly it was said. I didn’t need the facepalm from Hanzo.</p><p>“Well then, enjoy your night you two,” Angela teases, winking.</p><p>“It’s not like that! I have a theory that Genji still has his scent, so we’re going to see if we amplify his instincts if he’ll be able to release it,” I clarify, turning beet-red in front of my idols and my very-not-so-secret-now crush.</p><p>“Mhm, sure. Don’t stay up too late,” Angela says, turning back to the tv to berate Gabe about his terrible aim. </p><p>“This can’t get much worse,” I grumble as Genji and I walk into the cafeteria.</p><p>“You don’t want to make that bet,” Genji states as we walk up to the counter.</p><p>We order two chocolate parfaits and a bowl of fruits containing melon, cantaloupe, watermelon, strawberries, cherries and pears. We stand in silence as they fill our order, watching the match in the commons.</p><p>Once the order’s done, we head back to Genji’s room, saying goodnight to everyone and ignoring the inappropriate jokes aimed our way by Genji’s friends and Jesse.</p><p>His room is at the end of the hall on the second story of the building. I’m thankful because he’s next to Lucio and Hana’s across the room, which will give us privacy until they’re back. According to Genji, it’ll be well past midnight by then.</p><p>He opens the door to his room and it’s the most comfortable room I’ve seen in a while. Totally on-point vibes. </p><p>His bed is nice and big, pushed against the wall with a soft mattress on top. The floors clean and everything’s put away. In the corner, there’s a black bean bag chair. The doors to his closet are pulled shut, I can only assume that he’s put his armour inside it.<br/>
I take a seat on his bed, testing it out as he pulls over a collapsible table and sets the fruit and parfaits on top. I pick up my parfait with a spoon and dig in.</p><p>“Your beds really comfy,” I compliment, trying to break the silence.</p><p>“Thanks. I tried to find the softest in the store. Feels like you’re being hugged by a cloud,” he tells me, picking up his parfait as well.</p><p>“So, what was your question again?” I ask timidly, trying not to moan from the creamy flavour of the parfait.</p><p>“Ah, why did they hire you? I knew there were a lot of possible choices. Did Angela tell you why you?”</p><p>“She did tell me. There are two reasons that she told me.” I scoop up some more parfait.</p><p>“Being?” he prods, trying to get me to continue.</p><p>“Reason one was I was one of the few people who didn’t have mild ableism in their resume and past work. Stupid, I know, you think someone applying for Overwatch wouldn’t be. But people are stupid.” I set my finished parfait on the table and pick up a piece of cantaloupe.</p><p>“Yeah, cause at least half of us are missing a limb. I can see why that would be a problem. What’s the second reason?” He questions, setting down a finished parfait container on the table.</p><p>“Reason two was because I had some very important qualifications that caught their eyes.”</p><p>“And what might those be?” he asks, picking up a piece of watermelon from the bowl.</p><p>“I have a master’s in cyborggenetic engineering as well as a doctoral in secondary genders,” I state proudly, picking out a piece of melon.</p><p>“Holy shit! That’s awesome!” he declares, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Mhm. It took me a few years, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I agreed to help Angela with developing new prosthetics and biowear for you. We might even license the tech for others to use.”</p><p>“That would be fantastic… Too bad you can’t bring back my old body though…”</p><p>“We can try and get as close as we can. Now, it’s my turn!” I declare excitedly.</p><p>“Ask away. I asked you something personal, so you have free reign,” he says, leaning back a little and holding his Pachimari.</p><p>“Can I see how much of you is actually cyborgic? Please?” I request, trying to be as casual as possible by getting another piece of fruit to eat. “I’m curious from a medical standpoint.”</p><p>Genji thinks about my request for a moment, and I almost open my mouth to take it back when he stands up.</p><p>“Okay. But only because we made a deal,” he clarifies, reaching for the hem of his shirt. “You tell no one.”</p><p>“Can I tell Angela?”</p><p>“Angela did this. Of course, you can.”</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>I watch as he removes his shirt, tossing it onto the bed, as well as his sweatpants.</p><p>Thanks to modernizing technology, he has much less metal than he once did. Angela was really good at documenting his progress but I just had to see it in person. </p><p>His right arm and both legs are prosthetics, surgically attached to his body. They have a sleek design to them that is early similar to the real thing. Part of his chest is metal, but it’s much less than it has been. I can see dark metal under his skin though as if they’ve put grafts over top to hide parts. I can tell that most of him are metal casing over soft flesh, like a harder version of his skin. </p><p>I get up and walk around him, taking my time to look him over before sitting back on the bed. Thankful he kept his boxers on. It’s taking every fibre of my being not to release my scent into the air.</p><p>“Okay pretty boy, put your clothes back on and let’s see if we can coax out your scent,” I instruct, gesturing to the clothes sitting next to me, trying to avoid eye contact with him.</p><p>“Seen enough?” he asks, slipping back into his t-shirt.</p><p>“I wish,” I mumble to myself as I pick up another slice of fruit and shove it into my mouth.<br/>
“I’m going to go wash my hands so we can do this thing,” I declare, standing up and stepping out of his room as quickly as I can.</p><p>The washrooms are on the other side of Genji’s room, so I have to walk all the way past Lucio and Zenyatta’s room, turn the corner and enter the upstairs common rooms.</p><p>I crack open the door, just to see if anyone’s inside first. Inside I see Reinhardt, Bridgette, Alek and Mei sitting around the coffee on the plush couches, sharing a conversation.</p><p>I think I manage to slip past them unnoticed and into the Omega washroom, but just as I’m at the sink, washing my hands after relieving myself, Mei walks in.</p><p>“Ah! Doctor Eden, I thought I saw you enter. Why are you upstairs this late?” she asks, walking up to me.</p><p>“Oh, well, you see, I’m running an experiment with Genji,” I say, a light heat rushing to my face as I fix my hair in the mirror.</p><p>“What might that be?” she presses. “I thought he lost his Alpha abilities years ago, he certainly doesn’t smell like one. Are you working on his parts in the lab?”</p><p>I cringe at the comment. No wonder Genji was so sensitive about the subject.<br/>
“Actually, we’re working on his scent. We were able to detect a scent earlier today and I want to see if an instinct amplifying drug will trigger him to release the scent.”</p><p>Mei looks at me with a furrowed brow.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re comfortable with that? What if he tries to claim you?”</p><p>I shake my head slowly.<br/>
“The drug is my own design. I wouldn’t do something I’m not comfortable with, if things get out of hand I brought the antidote with me.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re serious about this, why don’t you ask Reinhardt to give you a hand? If things go wrong, at least you have back up,” Mei suggests, fiddling with her hands.</p><p>“I would, but during development whenever another Alpha was present in the lab, the subject would usually turn violent towards them. I don’t want to put Reinhardt in that position,” I explain, folding and unfolding my hands.<br/>
“I’ve asked Genji if he’d prefer someone else to stay with him, since the drug triggers his instincts and we found that the only way to keep an Alpha docile is with an Omega in the room, but he’s said it’s fine that I stay.”</p><p>Mei raises her eyebrow at me.<br/>
“You know if you hurt him, the whole of Overwatch will do worse to you. Be sure this is what you want, Eden. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” It’s more of a threat than a warning and I feel myself curling in a little bit. She’s only half an inch taller than me, but it’s threatening none the less.</p><p>“Mei, you can’t tell anyone this, but-”</p><p>“You’re pining after him. I know. Most of the base knows. It’s one of the reasons Angela, Winston and Jack decided to hire you. I just want to make sure that you aren’t going to hurt him or yourself, he’s sharp around the edges and hard to handle. He’s been bent too many times like a dying glowstick, please be sure this is what you want. Don’t lead him on just to crush him.”</p><p>“Mei, I don’t think I could ever crush him… I’ve seen worse, I’ve had worse, trust me when I say I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Good. But I’m serious, if you need help, just call for one of us. Don’t feel obligated to go over your head.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, that you Mei,” I whisper, leaning in and wrapping my arms around her.</p><p>“Of course. I have to watch out for my fellow scientists,” Mei whispers back, giving me a quick hug.</p><p>We break apart a moment later and I rewash my hands. Afterwards, Mei walks me back to Genji’s room and opens the door for me so I don’t get my hands dirty again. I thank her and step inside.</p><p>Genji’s sitting on his bed, staring at the syringe from my bag. My first thoughts go towards him seeing the condom I stashed away, but he seems unaware of it.</p><p>“Hey, sorry that took so long. I ran into Mei and you know how it is with us scientists, start talking about our passion projects and we never stop,” I joke, walking over to the bed.</p><p>He jumps at my approach, putting the syringe down quickly on the bed. </p><p>“S-sorry, I didn’t know you were back yet!” he squeaks, moving to the side of his bed.</p><p>“Nah, it’s chill. You ready to do this?” I ask, picking up the syringe.</p><p>He nods feverishly.</p><p>“Any ground rules before we start? This drug affects everyone differently, you could get hostile, clingy or possessive. Remember, it’s provoking your instincts, not just scent.”</p><p>“If I try to hurt you, give me the antidote,” he states, a hint of worry in his voice as he fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I already was planning on that. I meant if I should cuddle you, or just leave when you fall asleep.”</p><p>“Stay!” he says a little quickly and my eyes open wide and stare at him.<br/>
He coughs.<br/>
“Sorry… but can you stay the night? I can go as far as you’re comfortable with, just don’t leave me here alone…”</p><p>I shake my head slowly.<br/>
“I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want too, but is there something you want to say?”</p><p>He looks down at the floor, avoiding my gaze.<br/>
“No…,” he says quietly. “Not right now.”</p><p>“Tell me when you’re ready. Even if it’s months down the line,” I say, picking up the sterilizing wipe from my bag.</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“So, hard limits. What are they?”</p><p>“No sex. Just, cuddle me and don’t leave,” he says rather suddenly, sucking in a breath as I wipe down his bicep.</p><p>“Fair enough, those would be mine as well. What about nudity or marking?”</p><p>“Nudity is okay if it happens… just not all the way. Underwear covering things.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“Marking… I don’t know, do you mind marking?”</p><p>“If it makes you feel comfortable or right in the moment, then mark me. I won’t hold you to it afterwards if you don’t want to be. Marks fade after a week or so, so I can always hide it for the week.”</p><p>“That sounds… I like that. We can decide what happens afterwards,” he nods, eyeing me as I uncap the needle.<br/>
“As long as we can stay friends afterwards. If we decide more after, then we decide more.”</p><p>“Friends is good. You make a great friend,” I hum, cleaning him off again and putting the antidote in reach.</p><p>“One more thing?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Thank you. Most people don’t give me the time of day, let alone offer to help me.”</p><p>“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to help people. Right now, I’m helping my new friend find a piece of himself he lost years ago. Deep breathe, okay?” I instruct, uncapping the needle and positioning it to his skin.</p><p>“Okay,” he whispers, taking in a deep breathe the same time I push the needle into his skin.</p><p>It takes two seconds to inject him. Once the needle’s out, I rub the area gently, helping the drug into his system.</p><p>I’ve barely recapped the needle and put it away in a medical waste baggie that I brought in my bag when there’s a warmth behind me.</p><p>My breath hitches when he wraps his arms around my torso and rests his head on my shoulder, burrowing his nose into my neck.</p><p>I stay as still as I can, resting my hand on top of his as his instincts start to override his system.</p><p>My whole body shudders when he growls out a rough “Omega” into my neck. My hand instinctively reaches up and brushes through his hair. A soft purr starts to rumble from his chest, vibrating against my back.</p><p>“Want… mine…” he growls soft, both of his hands resting on my stomach and drawing me flush to his body. I can feel the hard metal parts of his torso against my back, the cool metal of his right arm around my waist, the smooth plate protecting his vocal cords hidden under a small layer of skin around his neck.</p><p>I’m fighting my own instincts until I remember my goal of this experiment. Experiment… this doesn’t feel like an experiment… certainly not one I’ve done before. I can’t quite name what it feels like though…</p><p>Then sharp teeth brush against the hot skin of my neck and for the first time in a long time, a wave of calm washes over me as the most heavenly scent fills the room.</p><p>It smells so familiar… key-lime pie and cherry blossoms… like I’ve known it all my life. It slows the ever-growing instinct in my chest, bringing me down to the situation at hand. </p><p>“You smell so sweet… like vanilla and…”</p><p>“Campfires,” I add, my hand brushing his hair softly.<br/>
“Genji, I can… your scent… do you smell it?”</p><p>His head shakes next to my neck.<br/>
"Smells good with yours…”</p><p>“Key-lime pie and cherry blossoms. Your scent is… I thought… It’s so rare…” I can’t bring myself to finish the sentence.</p><p>I can’t bring myself to tell him.</p><p>They say that soulmate scents put you in a perfect sense of calm. That you know you’ve found yours by the scent, by the overwhelming sense of calm and knowing that this is correct. That this is meant to be.</p><p>I’ve only ever come across two soulmate pairs in my life. They had all described a feeling of knowing their soulmate their entire life by the story their scent told. You know you met your soulmate when you can tell their entire life just by smelling them.</p><p>Every scent tells a story of their owner’s life. Mine tells how I grew up sitting around campfires late at night and baking cookies with my mom whenever we could. Our house always smelt of vanilla and campfire smoke.</p><p>Genji’s scent paints a picture in my mind of a small boy growing up surrounded by cherry blossom trees, begging his mom for key-lime pie every birthday. Of a little boy sitting under blossoming trees eating Anpan and watching the sunset.</p><p>It’s peaceful. I want to go there and sit with him under the cherry blossom trees, safe in his arms.</p><p>“Can I mark you?” he whispers against my neck, bringing me back to the moment.</p><p>I don’t respond verbally. I can’t. Instead, I tilt my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. It feels so right like it should’ve happened hours ago.</p><p>When his teeth finally pierce my skin, it doesn’t hurt. My breath hitches a little, and my hand reaches up to stifle a moan from my lips caused by the sensation of his teeth against my skin. And his tongue is licking the sensitive skin moments later, healing the wound.</p><p>My minds wandering into territory that’s terrifying to me. He’ll probably regret this tomorrow… he probably just said these things to mess with me. He’s probably in on this with everyone else and this is all just a cruel joke.</p><p>Tears start to prick the corners of my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. A soft hiccup of a sob escapes my lips.</p><p>I close my eyes as, trying to shut the world out. I can feel him lifting me off my feet, I don’t move to squirm away as he lays me down on his bed, wrapping me up in his sheets and my blanket and… his arms.</p><p>My face is resting in the soft skin of what’s left of his chest as his fingers run through my hair.</p><p>“Ssh… relax…” he whispers, letting me sob against his chest.</p><p>Please god, don’t let this be a cruel joke… </p><p>“Please don’t cry Eden, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me…” I hiccup out against his chest.</p><p>“Something did,” he points out softly, wiping my eyes with a tissue.</p><p>“... Is this a joke? Did someone put you up to this?” I ask, my voice shaking in fear.</p><p>He sighs softly, relaxing next to me and telling me to blow my nose.<br/>
“No one put me up to this. People aren’t out to get you. Please don’t cry, we should be celebrating.”</p><p>I blow my nose and toss the tissue in the trash next to his bed.<br/>
“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t go violent and I have pretty good control over this. And we found my scent! It’s back!” he cheers quietly, cupping my face with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>I chuckle a little.<br/>
“You have your scent back, and it smells heavenly,” I whisper back, pushing him onto his back and resting my head in the crook of his neck, hooking one leg between his and an arm around his chest.</p><p>“So does yours, you should use it more,” he compliments me quietly, petting my hair with his left hand, his right resting on my waist.</p><p>Silence overtakes us, just breathing in each other’s scents and drifting in and out of sleep. I think he’s fallen asleep when I whisper against his chest.</p><p>“I wish I could have this forever…”</p><p>“Me too…” he whispers back, and I bolt up in shock.</p><p>“I thought you were asleep!”</p><p>“Nah, I thought you were asleep,” he admits, sitting up as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you weren’t meant to hear that!”</p><p>“But I did. And I agree, maybe it’s the Alpha talking, but this is the calmest I’ve ever been. Do you, maybe want to spend the night tomorrow? We could sleep in your room if you want,” he suggests, making my heart pound in my chest.</p><p>“Actually, that would be great. Do you want to do some training together Thursday? I don’t have any patients then…”</p><p>“That sounds awesome. I’d love to see what you can do. How about we have breakfast at nine and then work out for the rest of the day or until we’re exhausted? I can see if Lucio and Hana want to train too.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect. But let’s get some sleep now, I have eight patients to get through tomorrow…”</p><p>“You got it,” he says, flopping back and pulling me down with him.</p><p>His arms wrap around my waist and held me close as we drift off to sleep together.</p><p>Maybe, he’ll feel the same way tomorrow… I can only hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, this was ten pages... the next chapter is a training chapter! How will Eden fair with Genji? Or will they even get to train at all?</p><p>I drew up a whole god damn map for this btw. Now I know where everyone is and I don't have to scramble to figure it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Do You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edits were done on this chapter because I left my notes in it on accident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the end, there's a little reference sheet I made of Dr.Eden! She's an oc of mine, however, if you don't want to read it as her name you can download the Chrome extension InteractiveFics. It's super easy and it'll replace whatever name with yours!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came far too quickly. When I woke up, the bed beside me was still warm, but nobody remained. I sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I try to pull my hair away from my face.</p><p>As I’m waking up, the door creaks open.</p><p>“Oh! Did I wake you…? Sorry, I was trying to be quiet…” Genji mumbles, walking into the room in sweatpants with slightly damp hair.</p><p>“No, I just woke up before you opened the door. You feeling alright?” I ask, getting up from the bed and grabbing my blanket. I need to go shower and get ready for today’s appointments. I don’t want to bother him any more than I already have.</p><p>“Yeah… thank you. I never thought I’d be able to have my scent back. But, holy shit, I can use it again! Lucio pointed out after I came out of the showers, asking who smelt like key-lime pie and I can fluctuate it again! Thank you, thank you so much,” Genji explains happily, pulling me into a tight hug to his still-damp skin and the cold metal.</p><p>My heart sinks a little in my chest, I fake a smile to hide it.<br/>
“Y-you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help you… I have patients to get to today. I have to go,” I say quickly, giving him a half hug before ducking out the door past him.</p><p>As I’m heading out the door, he calls a reminder after me.<br/>
“Don’t forget about tomorrow! I still want to train with you!” </p><p>My heart is pounding in my ears and I’m trying to hold back tears. It’s stupid, I know. But, Lucio pointing out his scent and Genji mentioning it hurt me in ways only I could feel. I’m a doctor, it’s my job to fix people. It was my job to fix him. And I did. Job well done. We can go back to normal… just forget about everything that happened and accept that he doesn’t feel the same way.</p><p>Even though he marked me…</p><p>Even though we’re soulmates…</p><p>It doesn’t matter. All that matters is he’s happy.</p><p>My hand is resting on the mark on my neck as I zip down the stairs in the upstairs commons and into my room at the end of the hall. I grab my towel and housecoat, pulling the hood around my neck to hide the large bite mark.</p><p>Checking the coast is clear, I rush from my room, speedwalking to not draw attention. I’m halfway there, I can see the Omega showers right in front of me. When Hanzo comes out of his room and stops me, calling my name.</p><p>“H-hey Hanzo, what’s up?” I chirp, faking a bright smile as I bounce on my heels.</p><p>“What were you doing with Genji last night?” he questions, rubbing his face with his hand to get the sleep off it.</p><p>“Oh! Nothing! We just fixed his scent. All better. You should ask him, he smells like key-lime pie and cherry blossoms…” I muse, forgetting myself and resting my hand on the mark on my neck.</p><p>His eyebrows scrunch up a bit on his forehead, tilting his head slightly.<br/>
“Jesse said he only smelt key-lime pie earlier. I’ve only ever smelt key-lime pie when he was younger.”</p><p>My heart rushes itself to my throat as my eyes go a little wide at the comment. Leave it to me to forget about the undertone scent being something only a soulmate could smell. Leave it to me to mention it in front of his brother. Leave it to me to not make it to the showers before Hanzo left his room.</p><p>“Genji said the cherry blossom part. Look, I have to shower, I have patients in fifteen minutes. I’ll talk about this another time,” I say quickly, trying to cover my misstep as I spin on my heels and bolt towards the showers.</p><p>I leave him standing there, ignoring his call to wait. Instead, I rush inside the showers and find the closest empty stall.</p><p>There are two showers in the building. Each one having separate rooms for each secondary gender. One of the showers is located in the upstairs commons, the same bathroom that Mei cornered me in last night. This shower, the one I’m currently using, is connected to the indoor training area. It provides easy access after missions and training sessions and is the larger of the two shower areas.</p><p>Thankfully, it has closing doors to the stalls, so I don’t have to worry about someone seeing the mark on my neck. Genji never mentioned anything about the mark, so I’m just going to hide it. It’ll disappear in a week… hopefully.</p><p>There are a few records of soulmate marks never disappearing. But we haven’t been able to confirm or deny these, even with the pair we had, they were always cautious and kept the mark refreshed. </p><p>I’m hoping it goes away. Dear God, please. I don’t want to be known as a rejected Omega.</p><p>Tears roll down my cheeks as I wash my hair and body. I’m almost certain that no one in the showers with me, so I don’t make an effort to stop myself.</p><p>But when I step out, Lucio is towelling off by one of the benches. </p><p>I hide my face as I dry myself off as quickly as I can.</p><p>“Doctor Eden, are you crying?” Lucio’s voice makes me flinch. I bite my tongue to not flip off at him.</p><p>“No, I just got soap in my eyes. Don’t worry about it,” I mumble to the floor as I finish drying off.</p><p>I leave the bathroom in a hurry. If he saw the mark, he didn’t say anything. </p><p>The day goes by in a blur. I choose to wear a black turtle-neck for the day, but I also rub concealer on my neck to hide the mark. Angela brings me breakfast in the medical ward, offering to help me again with exams today.</p><p>I accept, despite planning to bury myself in my studies.</p><p>Each patient is the same simple routine. No surprise mates, no secret courtships, nothing. It’s peaceful and easy for me to bury myself in what I’m doing. Lena, beta, mentions her mate, Emily, saying that she’s out busy with her work and couldn’t take the time off to come in today. I tell her it’s fine, as long as she has regular medical exams we don’t need to worry. </p><p>Bridgette, Alpha, is easy as well. She’s cooperative and lets us perform every necessary exam, is one of the field medics she understands us being overwhelmed by uncooperative patients. Baptise, Alpha, is the same. </p><p>Feerah, Omega, tends to be more reserved with her information though. Answering in snipped sentences with less sarcasm and more embarrassment as we exam her head to toe.</p><p>Olivia, Omega, is a little bit jumpy at sharp objects but never says why. She does supply as much information as she can though, being cooperative as much as she can be. Her attention keeps to a small tablet that she’s fiddling with code on, making it a bit harder to drag information out of.</p><p>Tobjörn, Beta, is also cooperative, I chalk that up to Bridgette telling him to be. I can’t say that I’m made though. His fiery playful attitude is a welcome thing in the wing as we do the exam. He’s a little wary of the needle for bloodwork, but he relaxes, saying it doesn’t hurt after I’ve pushed it in his skin.<br/>
Amelia, Beta, is a fiery person, but in another way. She’s one-hundred times more cautious of us, until Moira, Alpha, comes out of her office and tells her to suck it up, asking if it makes her more comfortable if she takes her exam at the same time. Amelia had no complaints about the matter and seems to be a million times more comfortable with Moira sitting next to her having the same work done.</p><p>I thank Moira after Amelia has left the room. She brushes it off as nothing and leaves too.</p><p>Without work to distract me, I’m slumping around the wing, putting away equipment and other useless items. This seems to catch Angela’s attention.</p><p>“How’d it go with Genji last night?” she asks tentatively, putting her hand on my back.</p><p>“Hasn’t everyone on the base found out by now? I fixed his scent. He just needed a reboot,” I grumble, re-organizing the pills in alphabetical order.</p><p>“Well, Jesse told Jack, who told me, that he smells like Key-lime pie. But, Hanzo asked me to talk to you about him also smelling like cherry blossoms?” Angela presses, giving me a soft smile.</p><p>I sigh, admitting defeat and slumping down on one of the beds.<br/>
“Angela, do you know the medical side behind soulmates?”</p><p>Angela presses her lips together.<br/>
“I do… Jack and Gabe and I are soulmates. A never fading mate-mark, a secondary scent, a connection that just clicks, knowing their life by just their scent...” Angela muses, sitting down on the stool next to me.</p><p>“I- you’ll have to let me look you three over one day. I’ve only ever come across two sets of soulmates in the past.”</p><p>“Of course,” she nods, “But first, why did you ask?”<br/>
She places her hand on my knee.</p><p>My hand rests on the mark on my neck, hidden under makeup and clothes.<br/>
“He… he smells like cherry blossoms and key-lime pie.”</p><p>“Did you…?”</p><p>I nod.<br/>
“Sitting under cherry blossom trees and eating Anpan. Begging his mother for key-lime pie.”</p><p>“Eden… what else happened? What did he say to you? Did you tell him?”</p><p>“That’s the problem. He told me I smelt like vanilla and campfires. But I didn’t… I didn’t mention soulmates.”<br/>
“Was he correct?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Angela sucks in a soft breathe.<br/>
“You should tell him.”</p><p>“I want him to be happy. I don’t want to tie him to me… That was the plan… but now I have this.”<br/>
I squeeze my mark, not showing it to her but her eyes light up.</p><p>“Oh, honey… He’s going to notice eventually.”</p><p>“I’ll cross that bridge then… I’m hoping I’m wrong and that it fades.”</p><p>“Soulmates are wonderful, once in a lifetime chance. Sometimes you only ever meet one. I was lucky, but you might-”</p><p>Her sentence is cut off by a very upset Gabe and an apologetic looking Jack barging into the medical wing.</p><p>“ANGELA IT’S SEVEN O’CLOCK!! DID YOU EVEN EAT DINNER YET?!” Gabe shouts, walking up to us.</p><p>His scent is heavy in the air, weighing down on me. I pull my knees up to my chest as Angela stands up and crosses her arms.</p><p>“Gabe, calm down. Did you eat?” she asks with a knowing look on her face as Jack comes up next to me. His soft scent of pine trees amplified by pregnancy overrides Gabe’s harsh scent of thunderstorms, like when lightning strikes a tree and it’s slightly smokey mixed with the scent of rain.</p><p>“THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT!!” Gabe retorts, clearly also not have eaten.</p><p>“Eden, you good?” Jack asks softly as the two of them argue playfully about the importance of eating.</p><p>“Can we… can we go get some food? Is that allowed?” I whisper softly, lean slightly towards him.</p><p>“Of course. Do you want me to keep you away from Genji?” His question comes as I’m standing up and I stare at him in shock.</p><p>“How’d you-?”</p><p>“Hanzo said something was up with you. Genji’s been training with Zenyatta in the woods all day, I figured something was up.”</p><p>I take his hand and place it on my neck. He’s a safe person, comfortable in his life and love, with a strong fatherly presence to him. I feel like I could tell him anything and he’d react as a father would.</p><p>He seems to take the hint from where I placed his hand.<br/>
“Oh, you sweet child. Come on, let’s get you some food,” he says, wrapping his arm around me as Gabe finally calms down from his caring anger. </p><p>“Don’t worry Eden, we got ya,” Gabe mumbles, holding Angela’s hand as the four of his walk out of the medical wing.</p><p>No one’s in the cafeteria but the staff and Hanzo and Jesse. The two of them are having some kind of desert date, perking up as they notice us. They seem to abandon their plans as Gabe drops me off next to Jesse.</p><p>“Kid, watch her,” he commands, turning to Hanzo, “keep your brother away from her though.”</p><p>The two of them nod and Jesse tugs me close to his side. His scent of apple pie mixed with the tobacco smoke from his cigars is a comforting feeling. A strong Alpha presence to fend off other Alpha’s.</p><p>Hanzo seems to take no quarrels to my closeness to his courting mate, offering me a biscuit from the tray.</p><p>I politely decline as the others set dinner down in front of me. It’s light, I’m thankful for that. Salmon and pasta with a light vinegar-esk sauce.</p><p>There’s a light conversation buzz around me as I eat. Angela is sitting on my other side. I almost forget about Genji, hanging onto the few facts that Hanzo drops about Genji. He knows how to meditate, his favourite food being sushi and key-lime pie, an affinity for Pachimari.</p><p>I’m smiling a bit, starting to ask a few questions every now and again. The group around me is more than happy to fill me in on things that I don’t know about. Just small details about his past, how he went through a phase of liking Jesse and Gabe during Blackwatch, how it was Genji’s idea to bring Hanzo onto the team, wanting to forgive his brother for closure- something that Zenyatta suggested he do-, and how Angela thought he might never get his scent back.</p><p>The little achievement, and the approval of Hanzo, makes my heart a little lighter in my chest.</p><p>I go to bed that night, alone. As I’m putting on my pyjama’s, the heavy scent of key-lime pie and cherry blossoms hits my nose. I look out the window to see if it’s coming from there. I see a flash of green light in the distance, but it’s too far away for it to be the source.</p><p>I almost forget about it, simply accepting the fact that I won’t figure it out until my nose catches the Pachimari sitting on my bed. In the same place that I’d set my blanket from last night down, earlier that morning.</p><p>On top of the Pachimari is a t-shirt, with a little note that says “wear me tomorrow”. The t-shirt’s black in colour, with the words ‘I need healing’ printed across the front.</p><p>I fall asleep that night, clutching the Patchimari to my chest tightly. The shirt on my nightstand for tomorrow and my drawing tablet sitting next to me.</p><p>The screen is still displaying a blueprint sketch of a new set of prosthetic legs.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hee hoo, cliff hangers.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Eden has large breasts. It was a personal choice, because I have quite large breasts as well, and feel like whenever a character has large breasts, they're written as bimbo's and the focus is always on them. So I wanted to have a character who wasn't like that.</p><p>Also, your dear writer is Nonbinary. I debated making Eden nonbinary as well, so it might be mentioned that she's nonbinary using she/her pronouns later. We'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is why I shouldn't be trusted to write Omegaverse or slow burn fics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How is this 6 chapters? No fucking clue. </p><p>I feel like this is rushed, but it's 6 chapters and it's been pining since day one... but that doesn't mean there's a guarantee that anything happens!</p><p>Enjoy the double post.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to slam my hand down on my alarm clock when it starts beeping at seven am. I remember setting it this early so I could go tinker in the science lab and see if I can create the design I’ve been working on.</p><p>I’m clutching the Pachimari to my chest as I find my sports bra. Modern technology is great, because about twenty years before I was born, they developed a special brand of sports bras for larger breasted people. It’s comfortable, form-fitting and provides phenomenal support.</p><p>My heart skips a beat when I remember the t-shirt sitting on my nightstand. I tug it on quickly, surprised when it vaguely fits me. I tuck it into a pair of black, cropped leggings. Overwatches base has a typical climate outside of plus twenty-five degrees Celsius. Seventy-seven in Fahrenheit.</p><p>The shirt tucks in nicely, disguising the size of my breasts a little bit. I make sure to put on extra deodorant though. I conceal the mark on my neck with the same cream as yesterday, watching it disappear. It stays through sweat and only comes off with a lot of rubbing. Picking up my tablet, I take it with me to the cafeteria for breakfast.</p><p>I’m the only one in the cafeteria. Which is surprising, because you’d think that a base full of soldiers and hero’s would be up early. Nevertheless, I get breakfast, because the staff is up at least.</p><p>“Is the science lab open?” I ask, waiting as they cook me my egg.</p><p>“Of course Doctor Eden. The lab is always open,” the lady chirps happily.</p><p>“Thank you. I have a request for dessert tonight, or tomorrow, whenever you can make it. If that’s allowed…”</p><p>“We always take desert requests! What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Can you make a key-lime pie?”</p><p>“I was wondering when you’d ask. Our head chef has been itching to make one for you. We’ll make enough for everyone on the base, come see us tonight after dinner, okay?” she tells me, handing me my English muffin and egg.</p><p>“Of course. Thank you very much.”</p><p>She nods.<br/>
“Keep an eye out for Genji. I saw him up already, wonder what he’s doing…” she muses.</p><p>“I- I wonder too,” I mumble, walking over to a table. </p><p>I have my back against the wall so I can watch people coming in. I scarf down the English muffin, revising and editing my design. I spent a better part of last night asking some very specific questions to get enough information out of Hanzo.<br/>
Once I’ve finished my breakfast and have a design I’m happy with, I have a hour-and-a-half to get started on this.</p><p>On my way out, the lady hands me a large bottle of an electrolyte filled drink, wishing me luck on whatever I was working on.</p><p>I make my way up to the science lab, passing by the common area that’s still empty. When I reach the science lab on the second story, I almost think no one’s inside.</p><p>However, upon entering, I find Winston and Mei, conversing at one of the tables, and Jamison in the corner, working on a new bomb.</p><p>With a little bravery, I walk up to Winston and Mei.</p><p>“Oh! Eden, how are you?” Mei chirps as I approach their table.</p><p>“I’m doing good… Is everyone out on a mission today?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, they left at five. It was Hanzo, Jesse, Hana, Lucio, Angela and Reinhardt.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>“Do you have something else on your mind?”</p><p>“Well, I… I have a little bit of time and a huge idea. I was wondering if you two could help me out? I can build everything but I just need a little guidance where everything is,” I explain, setting my tablet down on the table.</p><p>“Nonsense, we can help with whatever you’d like to build. We might not be as skilled in Cyborggentic engineering as you are, but we’ve built many things,” Winston chuckles, turning towards me slightly.</p><p>“Well… IwasthinkingaboutbuildingGenjianewpairoflegs!” I stumble out quickly, my face flushing at finally saying it out loud.</p><p>“I think I understand, but say it slower. We won’t judge,” Winston encourages me, resting a hand on my shoulder. It dwarves me.</p><p>I take a deep breath, clicking on my tablet.<br/>
“I want to build Genji a new pair of legs. I know he doesn’t mention it, but I can see it in the way that he moves that his are bothering him. They look almost human, but I think he’d be more comfortable with a few modifications,” I explain, opening the blueprint I was working on for the past few days and showing it to them.</p><p>“Eden this is wonderful! Our plan has always been to give him a more human appearance, but it’s mostly been trial and error,” Mei exclaims happily, looking over my blueprint with Winston.</p><p>I stand there, answering a few questions as they study it.</p><p>“This will definitely work. It’ll take a few days, but with your help, we can do this,” Winston nods, pointing out a few details.</p><p>“I can help you as much as I can, but I still have to work on patients when necessary. In an hour, I’m training with Genji though, so I can start but can’t work much on this today.”</p><p>“That’s okay, if we start this together then we can have a base to go off of.”</p><p>“Then we better get cracking now!”</p><p>“And one more thing… can we keep this a secret from him?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Mei and Winston show me everything I need to know about in the lab. Jamison offers his help as well, and the four of us start to work on the legs. We don’t get much done by nine, but it’s a start. One hell of a start. We load the plans up onto Winston’s computer, and I leave the tablet in the lab as I head downstairs to meet Genji, my heart in my throat.</p><p>On my way down to the cafeteria, Jack stops me, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“That’s Genji’s shirt,” he observes. My heart stops.</p><p>“I mean… is it? Who can tell? Wonder how it wound up in my room?” I stutter, trying to throw him off the trail.</p><p>“I’m not dumb. I saw him put that shirt in your room yesterday,” Jack says, giving me a knowing smile.</p><p>“I… yeah.”</p><p>“He’s waiting for you by the cafeteria. You should hurry up.”</p><p>I nod, darting off towards the cafeteria. Damnit Jack, what the fuck.</p><p>Genji’s standing in front of the cafeteria, fidgeting with his cuticles. I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face. His scent is soft to my nose, slowing my anxious heart and hushing my worries.</p><p>“Oh! Eden, sorry I didn’t see you there. Are you ready? Did you eat already?” he rambles, avoiding my gaze.</p><p>“I’ve been up since seven… I ate already. Did you?” I ask, tilting my head a little.</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve been up since five. Couldn’t really sleep last night,” he confesses, a look of worry as if waiting to be reprimanded crosses his face.</p><p>“I feel that. Do you want to just go blow off some steam and throw some punches at each other? We don’t have to talk much if you don’t want,” I suggest, knowing the no talking part is definitely something I’d prefer while doing some warm-up stretches.</p><p>“That sounds perfect. Race you around the training course!” he declares, stretching a bit as well.</p><p>Angela showed me the training course before they introduced me to the group. I wanted to run it since I saw it. I adjust my sneakers quickly before getting into a running position.</p><p>“You’re on! Count of three…”</p><p>On three, both of us start running. We bolt through our respective bathrooms, running out of the indoor part of the training area until our feet hit the soft dirt of the outdoor course. I pick up my pace once I’m on the track, dodging obstacles and small holes from others’ feet.</p><p>Genji is behind me, baffled how I’m faster as I jump from obstacle to obstacle.</p><p>“Faster than I look, aren’t I?!” I yell backwards as I jump off another hill, landing quickly.</p><p>“I gave you a head start!” he lies, right on my heels.</p><p>“Sure!” I shout, jumping over a creek and landing on the other side smoothly.</p><p>The course takes an hour to complete and I end up finishing first, collapsing on the grass as I finish the last obstacle. He’s seconds behind me, panting next to me when he finishes.</p><p>Once we’ve both caught our breath, I’m up on my feet, yelling for him to “meet me at the training bots!” as I bolt off towards the training bots. I grab a spare blaster from the small rack of them.</p><p>Together, we take out as many training bots as we can. He’s a blur next to me, bringing out Soba to finish a few bots off.</p><p>We fall into a steady rhythm, taking out training bots and running the training course. Half-way through the day, his scent changes slightly, but I brush it off. I can deal with that later. I don’t want to deal with it now.</p><p>When it’s late afternoon, we’ve just finished the training course backwards for the third time when he says we should stop for a moment.</p><p>“What do you mean stop?” I ask, stretching my body a little bit as he’s on the grass.</p><p>He sits up, crossing his legs.<br/>
“Training doesn’t always involve running around and shooting targets. Do you know how to meditate?” he asks, brushing his hair from his face.</p><p>I nod, laying down on the grass with him.<br/>
“I know how to meditate. Know a few things.”</p><p>“Good, let’s just relax for a while then,” he says with a slight pant to his voice</p><p>I close my eyes in agreement. </p><p>The world slips away around me as I lay in the grass next to him. I let my thoughts be thoughts, my fears be fears and my hopes be hopes. </p><p>Everything passes by as we stay there for what feels like a few minutes but actually becomes two hours.</p><p>We’re dragged from our personal states by the voice of Gabriel Reyes.</p><p>“What do you want Gabe,” Genji grumbles as I let myself return to this plane of consciousness.</p><p>“Dinners ready you two. Come on and eat before I get Angela to come to yell at ya’,” Gabe says, standing next to me.</p><p>“Fine, fine. You don’t have to get Angela. I’ll shower and be there,” Genji mumbles quickly, bolting off inside, leaving me and Gabe alone.</p><p>“He give you any trouble today?” Gabe asks, helping me to my feet.</p><p>“No. He needs to work on his speed though,” I chuckle, brushing grass out of my hair.</p><p>“Speed? Genji Shimada needs to work on his speed?” Gabe gawks with an open mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, I bested him six to three,” I huff, walking back inside with Gabe.</p><p>“He didn’t say anything to you?” Gabe asks before I can enter the showers.</p><p>I sigh softly.<br/>
“No. Nothing. I don’t think he remembers…”</p><p>“Sorry… go shower, Angela’s waiting for ya,” Gabe commands lightly, holding the door open for me.</p><p>“It’s okay. See you in a bit,” I mumble walking inside the shower.</p><p>It’s a five-minute shower. I don’t usually shower long anyways. I wash the stench of sweat off my body and out of my hair, watching the water drain by my feet. I pull my hair back with a hair tie and make my way out to dinner in the same clothes I was working out in before.</p><p>Should’ve put a spare in the change room earlier.</p><p>Genji’s waiting outside the bathrooms for me. My heart peaks when I see him. I just saw him, but I can’t help it. Something about his awkward smile and the way he walks up to me to be closer keeps my heart in his hands.</p><p>“You’re going to piss of Angela,” I tease, standing still instead of walking to the cafeteria as I should.</p><p>“Gabe only used her as an empty threat. As long as we eat, she’ll be fine,” Genji chuckles, his eyes dragging over my body. When his gaze stops under my head, I freeze. Did my concealer hold up? Is he going to get mad at the bite even being there?</p><p>“Genji I can-”</p><p>“I understand. Message received loud and clear. I’m going to go eat…” he mumbles, his gaze dropping as he walks down the hall, missing the turn to the cafeteria, and going towards the stairs to the second story instead.</p><p>I call after him, frozen to the spot as tears prick the corners of my eyes. I want to run after him, but my legs won’t budge. All I can do is sob, calling after him and attention to myself.</p><p>Hanzo and Lucio come running from the cafeteria, taking one look at me and then the closing stairwell door. Hanzo runs after his brother, leaving Lucio with me.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get you some food,” he tries to comfort me, wrapping his arms around me and sending out a scent that Omegas have ingrained in their DNA, meant to calm others down.</p><p>I sob into his shoulder as he takes me over to the cafeteria. Angela is standing at the entrance, tray of food in hand and Jack and Gabe next to her. </p><p>“He’s just being stubborn. You can’t get through to him unless you hit him with it,” Lucio offers as words of comfort, but it’s lost on me. He passes me over to Gabe, who scoops me up like a pup.</p><p>The three of them take me back to their room, setting me down in their very large nest and letting me sob and calm down as parents would. It’s comforting and pulls me back down.</p><p>Once I’ve stopped sobbing and they’ve gotten a few bites of food in me, they finally ask.</p><p>“Eden, what happened?” Jack asks like an overprotective father ready to knock someone out.</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it…” I mumble, eating another bite of the taco that Gabe had handed me.</p><p>“We can’t help if you don’t tell us,” Angela says, resting her hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Too late. You can’t help with this…” </p><p>“Just tell us what he said,” Gabe says in a commanding tone, making my physically flinch away from him.</p><p>“Gabe. Watch your tone,” Angela reprimands him sternly.</p><p>“It’s fine… I’ll tell you…” I sigh, eating the last of the taco. Once I finish chewing, I tell them everything. From the start of the day to the end of the day. I can’t stop myself from saying it all, it just spills out.</p><p>“Ssh… it’s not your fault. Alpha’s are naturally stupid and take things too harshly,” Angela comforts me, hugging me tightly.</p><p>Gabe mocks offence but doesn’t argue.</p><p>“It’s true though. When Jack and I started pursuing Gabe, he was denser than a brick and thought we were trying to trick him so we could jail him forever.”</p><p>I chuckle a bit. They start telling the story, with a lot of interjection from Gabe about his perspective on the topic. After half-an-hour, I’ve calmed down.</p><p>I don’t really feel better, but I need to work on something. So, Angela accompanies me upstairs to the science lab. Winstons up their, tinkering away on the legs for Genji.</p><p>I join him with Angela’s help, and we work until they’re built up and starting to look like legs. It’s around eight o’clock when I finally stop working. I promised the staff I’d come down for pie in the evenings, so I drag Angela with me.</p><p>Downstairs, Hanzo’s back to sitting with Jesse on the couch. He gives me an apologetic look from the couch. I walk up to the cafeteria staff.</p><p>“Doctor Eden! You remembered!” the lady from the morning exclaims happily.</p><p>“Of course. Did you manage to bake them?” I ask quietly, keeping my voice down.</p><p>“We did. We were waiting until you came down before offering desert. Would you like to help us call everyone for pie?” she requests cheerfully, bouncing on her heels.</p><p>“Why not.”</p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>“I never caught your name, by the way.”</p><p>“It’s Ruth dear.”</p><p>“That was my mother’s name… it suits you.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll meet her one day if she comes to the base.”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>I walk over to the front of the common room with her, standing by her side as Angela keeps an eye on me.</p><p>“Everyone listen up please!” the lady calls.</p><p>Various heads of those relaxing on the couches and chatting turn towards the two of us. The lady nudges me.</p><p>“Oh, me?” she nods. “I requested this morning a special dessert. Ruth was nice enough to accept the request, so tonight’s dessert is key-lime pie.”</p><p>There’s a few mumbles throughout the crowd of people. I don’t wait to hear what they’re saying, instead of going with Ruth to get my own piece. Angela has managed to drag Gabe and Jack out of their room for dessert during the announcement.</p><p>I looked through the crowd as Hanzo and Jesse pulled me to the couches, their own slices in hand, but I couldn’t spot Genji.</p><p>The one reason I had asked… </p><p>“Want me to take a piece up to him?” Hanzo’s voice breaks me out of my searching.</p><p>I look over at him with a sad smile.<br/>
“You’d do that for me?”</p><p>He nods, passing his piece to Jesse and standing up.<br/>
I watch as he walks up to Ruth and says something to her. She smiles and hands him a large piece. He walks towards the stairwell with the piece, leaving me with Jesse.</p><p>We fall into a light conversation as the other’s return to the couches. I almost forget about Genji for a little while as I talk with Reinhardt about the mission they had gone on today. Apparently, they were escorting a very important delivery to a secure location. They had no idea what it was though, just that Talon would possibly try and steal it.</p><p>Then Angela butts into the conversation as I set my empty plate on the coffee table.</p><p>“Eden, can you come to give me a professional opinion on an Omegan problem I’ve been having?” she urges, putting on the world’s fakest smile and staring behind me.</p><p>“Oh, yeah sure Angela. You have to finish the story later Reinhardt,” I say while getting up and following Angela towards the medical wing.</p><p>“Of course little one,” Reinhardt chuckles as I leave.</p><p>Angela speed walks me to the medical wing. She doesn’t respond to my questions until we’re inside. Sitting on one of the beds is Hanzo, he stands immediately as we enter.</p><p>"Eden, we have a problem,” he utters in a very worried voice.</p><p>I furrow my brow.<br/>
“Which is…?”</p><p>“Genji. I have no idea what has happened, but you’re the expert here.” I can tell he’s holding his tongue, teetering on the verge of demanding my help.</p><p>“Eden, you don’t have too, I can go and do what I can,” Angela suggests behind me. I can tell she’s giving Hanzo a worried stare from the look on his face.</p><p>Hanzo shakes his head.<br/>
“The safest person to send is Eden. Go grab Gabe and Reinhardt and meet us outside Genji’s room in five minutes.”</p><p>Angela sighs, turning to go.<br/>
“You better not be wrong,” she warns him as she leaves.</p><p>I begin packing my bag full of different tools. A stabilizer, restraints, various pills, pain meds, bandages… you name it, it probably wound up in my bag. </p><p>As Hanzo is walking me to Genji’s room from the stairwell in the upstairs common room, I ask a tentative question.</p><p>“What exactly happened? What can you tell me?”<br/>
“It’s like he’s gone primal. But in a bad way, a messed up, hiding from everyone and in need of a…” Hanzo’s voice trails off, it’s his brother that he’s talking about. But I get the point.</p><p>“This is my fault.”</p><p>“This is nothing you did,” Hanzo reassures me as we reach his room. Reinhardt and Gabe are waiting with Angela.</p><p>“Yes. It is.”</p><p>“How?” Hanzo asks, his brows furrowed.</p><p>“Soulmate rejection triggers a very negative, primal reaction,” I clarify. We don’t know much about soulmates, but that is a definite one that dates back centuries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even more cliff hangers!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo’s staring at me, his lips pressed together as his brows crease. He seems to be at a loss for what to say when Angela comes up to us, Reinhardt and Gabe behind her.</p><p>Silently, she hands me a makeup wipe.</p><p>My hand reaches out on its own. I watch as it trembles in front of me as it closes around the wipe. My brain is screaming at me to stop, to get some sort of control as my hand rubs it against the concealer on my neck.</p><p>A sharp intake of air from Reinhardt and Hanzo tells me that the makeup is gone.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything. I knew it could’ve happened when I injected him. I was just going to hide it until it disappeared,” I mumble, staring at the floor.</p><p>Reinhardt places a hand on my shoulder. He dwarves me, with his tall stature and broad hand. A calm scent washes over the hallway from him.</p><p>“Did he know?” he asks, crouching down to my level to not strain his neck or mine.</p><p>I let out a small sigh, still avoiding eye contact.<br/>
“I told him. Before I injected him. We agreed to talk about it after he calmed down, that nothing would change unless we wanted it too,” I explain, cringing internally at the memory from that day.</p><p>“My brother may be stupid, but he’s no idiot. He knew what he was agreeing too,” Hanzo points out, shifting next to me, unsure as to what he should be doing.</p><p>“Did he bring it up after?” Reinhardt continues as I catch Gabe putting his finger up to his lips to silence Hanzo.</p><p>“No? Not until earlier today, after training,” I mumble, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to sink into the wall.</p><p>“Then you’ve done nothing wrong,” Gabe says, his hand wrapped around Angela’s waist as she rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“But I could’ve avoided this! I made him like this and now I can’t fix it without hurting him more!” I insist, tears pooling in my eyes, fighting to fall down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away, but they just come back.</p><p>The alpha’s look to each other, exchanging a silent conversation as Angela breaks from Gabe and walks up to me.</p><p>“Honey, what can you tell me about rejection reactions?” she asks in a calm voice, resting her hands on my shoulders and grounding me to the situation.</p><p>“Rejection reactions… can be caused by many different situations, most commonly is from confessing an attraction and being rejected, by a mate rejecting them after marking and by the death of a marked mate. They trigger a primal urge in the patient that drives them into a distressed state that feels like a rut, but without the sexual urges. It’s painful and confusing, their base instincts usually come forward and take control of the body. If left untreated, the patient can go into a manic state that drives the patient to attempt to hurt themselves to stop the reaction. It’s dangerous to leave a patient alone and untreated for more than a few hours… We don’t have time for this,” I explain through sniffles, tears rolling down my face.</p><p>Angela wipes my face with a spare tissue.<br/>
“Is there anything specific to soulmates?” she requests, attempting to keep me talking for whatever plan she’s forming.</p><p>“Soulmates rejection reactions are harsher on the patient. They’re amplified and usually, it’s hard for them to calm down from the manic state. Sometimes patients never calm down, the damage being too much on their instincts and driving them to the point of suicide. Usually, soulmate rejection affects both parties, assuming both are living, causing different reactions in Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Alphas are more susceptible to manic states and Omegas are more susceptible to suicide. Treatment plans are dangerous and risky…” </p><p>“Okay. Your patient is Genji Shimada; he’s an Alpha who believes that someone he marked has rejected him. His instincts know that this person was an Omega and his soulmate. You are the main doctor on this case. Doctor Angela Ziegler is assisting, as well as two nurses, Reinhardt Willhelm and Gabriel Reyes. What is your treatment plan?” Angela asks once more, cleaning the remaining tears off my face as I calm down from my mind being focused on a patient instead of Genji.</p><p>“Patient Genji Shimada… the safest way to help him is to administer an antidote to bring his Alpha instinct down, as well as a painkiller to put him unconscious. He should be kept in his room and under close observation. I’d like for one nurse at least to stay watch incase he becomes violent but to administer the medication, I’d like to go in with his brother. A softer, Omega presence that he’s comfortable with will make him easier to deal with,” I explain as my heart pounds in my chest. My whole body is screaming to go curl up in my nest, far away from this situation. But I’m the only doctor qualified to have a high success rate.</p><p>Angela’s nodding, backing up and releasing me from her grasp.<br/>
“Good. Remember, if you need help, we’re only a shout away,” she says softly as Hanzo drops the bag to the floor.</p><p>Silently, I nod and crouch down to pull out the suppressor and painkiller from the bag. Both are shots, small enough to be flue shots with the same accident-proof cap as an EpiPen. When I stand to my feet, Reinhardt and Gabe are standing on either side of Genji’s door.</p><p>Hanzo looks over at me from in front of the door. I hand him a set of gloves to put on after I put my own on.<br/>
“You sure you can do this?” he asks tentatively, pulling on the gloves. “Angela can always go in instead.”</p><p>I shake my head slowly.<br/>
“If Angela goes in, we run the risk of him rejecting help further. She’s mated, to two soulmates none-the-less, the patient could see it as a threat to him, rather than help.” It hurts a little to refer to him as a patient, but I can’t refer to him as anything else. He’s not my mate. He’s not my friend. At least… in his eyes, I’m not.</p><p>Hanzo clicks his tongue quietly.<br/>
“Okay, you ready then?”</p><p>I take a deep breath before nodding and he reaches for the doorknob.</p><p>My mental prep and breath did very little to prepare me for what I saw when the door opened.</p><p>The room was dark, with blinds drawn. All across the floor, there were clothes thrown to the ground in a sloppy trail towards the bed, it looked as if he’d struggled to get off the clothes as he’d moved around his room. An empty plate sat on the nightstand, next to an untouched bottle of lube. The heavy scent of rut and arousal mixed with the typical scent that Alpha’s produce during a rejection reaction. It dawns on me why he smelt different earlier, he was in pre-rut, possibly triggered by the mark on my neck.</p><p>His bed looked like a tornado ended on top of it. The mess resembled a nest, a poorly made version of a nest, but a nest none-the-less. In the middle was a shaking figure, a pink blanket sloppily wrapped around him.</p><p>I took a step back and closed the door. Then I turned to Hanzo and the rest of them.</p><p>“Angela, you and Hanzo are to go back to the common rooms now. Makeup whatever excuse that you can to get them to go outside, far away from the medical wing and my room. Afterwards, the only safe people allowed near my room will be any Alphas and Betas, you and Jack because you’re mated, and Hanzo, because he’s Genji’s brother,” I instruct, looking her dead in the eyes. </p><p>Both of them nod and dash off towards the stairs. I pause for a moment, hearing Angela declare a competition to get off the extra pounds that people have gained. There are a few cheers and declarations of challenges that follow her announcement. </p><p>I turn to Reinhardt and Gabe. Both have sympathy written on their faces. I take a deep breath before speaking.<br/>
“Now, since we have too many people sleeping on this floor and we need the medical wing in case of emergencies, I need you two to help me move him to… my room,” I mumble the last few words in defeat. “It’s the only plan that I can think of that we can pull off-” I start to ramble, staring at the door.</p><p>“You’re the doctor. I’ve got the bag, Reinhardt can you carry the patient?” Gabe interrupts me, picking up the bag next to me.</p><p>“Actually… I need you to hold him down first. It’ll just be easier to suppress him and knock him out before we move him,” I explain, still clutching the suppressor and painkiller.</p><p>Gabe gives me a look but nods anyway. Reinhardt nods as well, asking me if I’m ready before opening the door.</p><p>The two of them walk up to Genji, sitting on either side of him like concerned parents. Ready to hold him down if necessary.</p><p>I wince at the soft whine that echo’s throughout the room as I walk towards him. He makes no move to get up as Gabe rests his hand on his arm.</p><p>I uncap the needle with a pop, standing next to Genji’s body. A soft whisper of an apology leaves my lips as I catch a glance at his face, eyes shut tightly and tear-stained cheeks. The first needle pierces his skin easily. It doesn’t do much more than dull the scent in the air. </p><p>I’m apprehensive at giving him the second needle. I could talk to him now, but with both Alpha’s in the room, I’d rather not. It would put him in a position that neither of us wants. The second needle produces a whimper that dies off as the fast-acting drug knocks him out cold.</p><p>I step back from his body almost immediately, leaving the room, still clutching the used needles. There’s no argument from the older Alphas about my silence. I watch as Reinhardt scoops up Genji’s limp body in his arms and Gabe picks up the bag. Once they’re both out of the room and heading towards the upstairs common’s stairwell, I duck back into the room.</p><p>I grab a few blankets from his makeshift nest. My breath hitches when I see the pink Pachimari print blanket, and I grab it quickly. I make sure to grab some clothes as well, not really looking at what I’m grabbing. Once I’ve gotten everything, my eyes land on the tiny bottle of lube. I swipe it off the table before making my way out of the room as fast as possible.</p><p>Reinhardt and Gabe are at the stairwell when I reach them. They give me a sullen nod as I join them. Together, we walk down the stairs and down the hall towards my room. It’s at the end of the medical hallway, a corner room like Genji’s.</p><p>I open the door for Reinhardt. My room is spacious, with a king-sized bed in the corner of the room and a drawing desk in front of the window. I have a standing closet that sticks out of the wall. There’s a little desk that I keep my electronics on, as well as tiny things I’m tinkering on. It rests next to a bigger one that lets me experiment with different ideas in my room. </p><p>My bed has a nest on top of it. Large and neat. It’s stopped from falling off the bed by a railing that goes all the way around the frame. In the center, sits a large shark plushie and Genji’s Pachimari.<br/>
Neither Alpha’s say much as they set down Genji and the bag in my room. When they’re walking out of the room, I thank them. They offer that if I need any more help, just call. Gabe is down the hall anyways. </p><p>I watch them walk down the hall before closing the door to my room. Genji will be out until tomorrow, so I close the blinds on the large window and take out my sketchbook. I set the sketchbook on the edge of the bed,</p><p>Then, I dress Genji in a pair of boxers and sweatpants that I brought. It’s a hard job, but I manage it. I shift him so he’s nestled in the corner of my nest, his head on one of my pillows. Then I brush my teeth and change into pyjamas, disposing of the needles in the medical waste bin in my bathroom. </p><p>I settle down next to him, running my hand through his hair as I sketch his sleeping form. Figure practice takes my mind off the situation at hand.</p><p>I set my alarm for seven again. The drugs should have him out until nine, so I should be able to get food and come back with time to spare.</p><p>My mind is wandering that night as I toss and turn on the opposite side of the bed. I barely get three hours of sleep that night. If you could even call it sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The alarm wakes me, and only me up. I breathe a sigh of relief as I sit up in bed and Genji remains asleep. He’s still breathing, I check. I get up and dress in pyjama pants, red plaid, and… one of his hoodies that I grabbed. I don’t really think about it, except that it’s warm and comforting. </p><p>For once, I’m grateful for my ensuite bathroom. Each Omega on the base is required to have their own bathroom, it makes bi-monthly heats easier. Alpha’s rut twice a year, if unmated, and their ruts only last for two days. Before their body fasts itself so it doesn’t have to get up and relieve itself.</p><p>I fix my hair and relieve myself. Once I finish, I check Genji again, wrapping him up in a soft blanket from my nest before ducking out of the room. The room has an inside and outside lock that is controlled by the dweller’s keycard. </p><p>I lock mine before heading down for breakfast.</p><p>I was hoping that the cafeteria would be empty when I got there. Instead, there was a buzz of life as Overwatch started to wake up and made their way down to the cafeteria and common area.</p><p>I feel a bit awkward standing at the counter, waiting for my breakfast. I almost want to cancel the order and dash back to my room, but Hanzo comes up next to me.<br/>
“How’s he doing?” Hanzo asks, standing next to me as I wait for my food.</p><p>“He’s still out. I left him in my room, it’s the safest place to keep him right now,” I tell him, tucking my hands in Genji’s hoodie pouch and preparing myself to get some sort of lecture.</p><p>“I see… Thank you,” Hanzo says, startling me from my thoughts.</p><p>“E-excuse me?”</p><p>“My brother’s an idiot. He put himself in this position. Thank you for taking the time to help him, you’d make a great sister-in-law,” Hanzo clarifies, my heart skipping a beat at the last part as he walks me over to where Jesse, Lena and Angela are sitting.</p><p>“I… um… you’re welcome?” I reply to the confusing compliment, unsure of what to say as I sit down next to Angela.</p><p>I observe Hanzo settle down next to Jesse, closely. Jesse wraps his arm around him as he continues to eat his breakfast.</p><p>“Are you two…?” I ask softly, picking at my breakfast.</p><p>Hanzo nods while Jesse beams at me.</p><p>“Ya’ bet your bottom dollar! Hanzo finally accepted me, see?” Jesse states proudly, tugging Hanzo’s collar down a little to show a mate mark.</p><p>Hanzo goes beet red at Jesse’s actions as Angel and Lena tell them congratulations. As well as everyone else in the cafeteria.</p><p>I chuckle a little bit. “Congratulations. You two make a cute couple,” I say with a bright smile dulled by my current circumstances.</p><p>“Ya’ know what that means?” Jesse asks, finishing his breakfast and handing Hanzo one of his strawberries.</p><p>“What?” I ask, finally eating my breakfast.</p><p>“You’re gonna be my sister-in-law,” Jesse comments, a huge smile across his face.</p><p>I nearly choke on my food and start to argue him over that actually happening. The table falls into friendly conversation, moving away from my current patient and towards missions and the weather. And how Jesse totally beat Jack last night. Angela and I hold back on telling him that Jack probably doesn’t count. </p><p>Before I even realize it, it’s nine o’clock. I only notice when my eyes glance at my watch briefly.<br/>
“Fuck!” I exclaim as I quickly stand, gathering my tray.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lena asks from across the table.</p><p>“Genji… he’s going to wake up soon, I gotta get some breakfast for him and get back,” I explain, moving to the trash can as she follows.</p><p>“Goodluck then,” she says as I go up to the main counter to talk to Ruth.</p><p>Ruth is understanding and puts a rush order on the food. Once it’s done, she hands me a tray of today’s breakfast, scrambled eggs and sausage. Nothing special. I thank her profusely before speed walking towards my room.</p><p>Gabe attempts to stop me in the hall and inquire about Genji’s condition but I brush him off as quickly as I can. </p><p>The food is still hot when I make it back to my room. I flash my keycard on the lock and the door opens up. I never bothered to open the blinds, so the rooms still in gentle darkness. I set the tray down momentarily and flick on a lamp that has a base modelled after a stack of books. Soft light floods the room, leaving the corners dark.</p><p>I lock the door behind me, putting the keycard by the lamp. My eyes go to Genji. If he’s awake, he’s hiding it pretty well. </p><p>The room smells of key-lime pie and cherry blossoms mixed with campfire and vanilla, telling me that the suppressant is wearing off.</p><p>I set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed, making sure it won’t fall off and check to see if he’s awake with a soft hand on his shoulder. I’m not expecting a reaction, so I jump a little when his body shivers.</p><p>“Leave me alone…” he mumbles, curling in on himself more, clutching the blanket I wrapped him in earlier.</p><p>I sigh, sitting down next to him on the bed.<br/>
“No,” I state firmly, brushing the hair back from his eyes.</p><p>“Why not? You don’t want to be here anyway,” he spits the words into the blanket, hurt peppered in his harsh tone.</p><p>“You can tell yourself that all you want. After you sit up and eat something,” I say, more of a suggestion than command as I pull him up into a sitting position against the headboard of my bed.</p><p>His gaze drops low, avoiding my eye contact.<br/>
“I’m not hungry. Leave me alone…” he repeats, pulling his knees to his chest.<br/>
“Genji… that drug takes a lot out of you, you didn’t even have dinner yesterday,” I whisper, my tone softening as my instincts react against me to the harsh shoving of his tone.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I can starve. No one will care anyway,” he spits, glaring at me. His glare digs itself deep into my eyes and down into my heart.</p><p>Any retort dies in my throat.<br/>
“Fine then. Starve. I guess I don’t count then,” I mumble, getting and leaving the nest. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything as I lock myself in my bathroom. If he does, I don’t hear it over the blood pumping in my ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even if you lock them in the same room, they're still dumbasses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Lion Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last we left off, our dear Genji seemed to be in quite the pickle... Will he make sense of his situation or will this hopeless ninja stay single for another chapter?</p><p>**Each chapter has been updated with a song title that best describes it/inspired that particular chapter. I changed the song on the last chapter because this one directly quotes the lyrics.**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is everyone enjoying the Overwatch Anniversary event? I know I sure am! <br/>I've been having a lot of fun running my ass after Genji's to make sure they don't die on point while maining Mercy. I'm saving my big points for her Dragoon skin because dragons happen to be my favourite creature. </p><p>If you want to find me in-game, my tags currently Daddy+ with a little Pachimari-pig icon. You can find me on any role, depending on where I'm needed. <br/>Mostly lookout for Mercy (Combat Medic), Roadhog (Butcher), Reaper (Hellfire) and Junkrat (Caution/Joker), as they tend to be my mains. Don't have a mic, yet, but it's coming in the mail.</p><p>Come find me if you're playing in the Canadian server! I frequent Quick-play the most.</p><p>P.S. Sorry for the shameless plug &lt;(*- -*)&gt; Enjoy today's chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I push my palms to the sides of my head, covering my ears as I choked sob hits me. I sink with my back to the door, holding it shut tight in case the lock doesn’t hold. My heart’s throbbing in my chest as the front of my t-shirt dampens with tears.</p><p>I can’t hear anything outside. I don’t want to. I can’t bear to. </p><p>They say that rejection reactions hit Omega’s differently. Scientifically, they trigger different parts of their brains than Alpha’s, putting them in a vulnerable state. I never believed it fully. Despite every single piece of medical information.</p><p>Then it hit me. All of the instincts I’d managed to stifle down into the back of my mind, believing that he just thought that I rejected him. But those words on his lips, the way they stung in my ears made it unbearable.</p><p>My hands abandoned my ears to clutch my aching chest. It felt like hours had passed. I couldn’t stop the far too loud cries from my lungs, taking all of my breath as I suck in too little air between sobs that rock my body to the core. </p><p>The mark on my neck started to tingle at first. Then it started to build, and build until it was a burning pain in the side of my neck. The pain didn’t help the sobs, worsening them as it burned and burned throughout my neck and down my back. </p><p>A mate’s mark is supposed to be celebrated. To serve as a constant reminder of them. To feel like a slight tingle as it grew into a pattern of your mate. But rejection marks scared you to the core. Burning white-hot as they formed a constant reminder of how unwanted you are.</p><p>Your body can’t tell the difference from rejection marks to acceptance marks. It forms the tattoo on your skin whether you want it or not. They take three days before appearing. There’s no biological reason for this, that we’ve found yet.</p><p>It turns my heartbroken sobs into pained cries as it burned and dug into my skin. It felt like days. Never-ending pain that clung to my body no matter how hard I tried to stop it. </p><p>With all my energy, I stand to my feet and turn on the shower, letting it warm up in hopes that it’ll soothe the aching tissue on my back.</p><p>Carefully, I remove his hoodie, setting it neatly on the toilet with my pyjama pants until I’m standing in my underwear. A simple black bra with a tiny bow in the center and a pair of cherry blossom print underwear that I ordered online months ago. When my crush on Genji was just a crush. </p><p>My eyes catch the soft pink of cherry blossom petals scattered across the front of my neck, slowly making a large clump as I turn around to see the mark. It’s an awkward angle for my neck to be in but it takes my breath away and renews the tears in my eyes.</p><p>It’s a giant green Japanese dragon that resembles Soba when he’s in his largest form. He’s wound around one of Genji’s swords and obscured by a huge cherry blossom tree. Inside the dragon’s sat a bunch of limes still on the branch with tiny white flowers hidden between them. The cherry blossom tree was growing around and from the sword as petals fell from its limbs, scattered across my back.</p><p>My hand clutched my mouth, as my body shakes from the tears on my cheeks and the breathless sobs. I won’t lie, I’m not a pretty crier, but this had to be the one time in my life I managed to pull it off.</p><p>Too bad, it was for a horrible reason.</p><p>The muscles still ached, so I slipped from my underwear and into the shower, letting the water run down my back. </p><p>It was warm, soothing to my skin as I scrubbed shampoo in my hair, washing whatever snot and sweat had managed to collect in my huge fluff of a mop. I waited till the very last moment, after I washed my face, to clean the mark.</p><p>It stung as my brushed against it. It roared at me as I scrubbed the skin as carefully as I could, trying desperately to calm myself down, knowing full well I had to leave the bathroom to put on new clothes in a few moments.</p><p>I took my time getting out of the shower, braiding my hair away from my face and putting moisturizer on the small scars that remained on my face with my freckles. I had really awful acne as a kid and never listened to my mom not to pick at them. Even when a few had scared over. Slowly though, they were fading over as I took up a diligent care routine. </p><p>My eyes glanced over Genji’s hoodie. It was dark black with green trim. As I examined it, I deemed it clean enough to wear again. That didn’t defeat my clothing problem, but it did enough to cover my modesty without worrying that the towel would slip. </p><p>It also smelt like him. So much. As it wrapped around my frame, dwarfing me, it wrapped me up in his scent like he was holding me in his arms.</p><p>My hand shook as I reached for the door handle, clutching my panties and pyjama pants to my chest. I had decided to keep my bra on, it wasn’t dirty yet, brand new this morning, so I didn’t see the need. </p><p>With a shaking breath, I unlocked the door. It clicked before it opened, alerting Genji. I cursed the door inside my head as I slipped out of the bathroom, trying to ignore him as I got what I needed.</p><p>I kept my back to him, tossing my laundry in the basket and standing in front of the dresser, absentmindedly pulling down the back of his hoodie to make sure it stayed over my ass. I managed to find myself a pair of underwear. </p><p> </p><p>I won’t lie, I chose them on purpose. Black in colour to match my bra, with green text that says ‘Enjoy the View’. </p><p>I bend over to fish a pair of leggings from the bottom drawer. Simple, black with pastel pink pockets. I pull them on quietly, focused on the dead silence of the room as I found a pair of ankle socks as well. Then my running shoes and I was standing at the door. </p><p>Before I open the door, I grab my keycard from by the lamp, as well as my phone and headphones.<br/>“I’m going for a run,” I mumble before opening the door, not waiting for a response as it locked shut behind me. </p><p>I command myself to stay together as I made my way over to the training room and the exit to the outdoors. Angela said not to use the front entrance because it triggers the cameras and the path leads to the main road and not further into the forest.</p><p>The base is quiet as I slip out. Not a soul in the hallways or the common rooms. As I pass through the showers, I spot Lucio towelling off. I give him a nod and continue walking past him. </p><p>I make it outside, noticing Amelia on the treadmill but she either doesn’t care too much to nod or didn’t see me.</p><p>My feet hit the ground running as I head down one of the running trails. Trees pass me by as I slip my earbuds into my ears. The soft brush of wind as my feet beat down across the trail and I take out my grief on my legs is a welcome feeling. </p><p>The trees tower over the top of me and as I run down the trail, I catch a flash of Lena as she darts across an adjacent trail. I before I turn on my music, the distant grunts and shouts of other training get farther and farther away as I keep going down the ten-mile trail. </p><p>As I turn my music on, the world fades away in a sense of calm bliss. Genji can’t follow me out here, I doubt he would anyways, and the only other people who could catch up to me are on missions, just finished training, or are running other trails. </p><p>I focus on my speed, the force of my legs and the beat of the music pumping into my ears. The world doesn’t exist as long as I don’t want it too. </p><p>Then I finish the trail, stopping to catch my breath as I walk back towards the base entrance again. It took me forty-five minutes, going at a slower speed than normal. </p><p>I can hear someone calling my name as I reach the common rooms after showering off quickly. My head turns and I pull an earbud out to tell Gabe that I’m listening. </p><p>“What’s up?” I mumble, rolling my shoulders a little bit as he leaves Jack’s side and approaches me.</p><p>“How’s it going with…?” he asks, leaning against the back of the couch.</p><p>“Local idiot won’t eat breakfast and is still wrapped up in the idea of being alone forever,” I state as if I’m a news broadcast system, putting on one of their cheesy smiles.</p><p>“Ah, he’s dumber than a sack of bricks. Try hitting him on the head with one,” Gabe suggests with a chuckle.</p><p>I chuckle back, “I just might.”</p><p>“Why not take him something else to eat? It’s around lunchtime,” he suggests with a more serious air this time.</p><p>“I was going to pick up myself something anyways. Got any idea how I could get him to eat?” I request as the two of us walk over to the cafeteria.</p><p>“Try sitting with him?” He shrugs, ordering Jack and himself lunch as well.</p><p>“Well, I tried that and he told me he’d rather starve,” I supply, telling Ruth my order for two sandwiches.</p><p>“Elaborate?”</p><p>I tell him the short version as he nods along, thinking while I explain it to him.</p><p>“Humor me here…”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Try straddling his lap.”</p><p>“Gabe, that is a terrible idea!” Jack calls from the couch, “Try putting the food down next to him, then sit across from him and eating as if it’s not a big deal!”</p><p>“Thank you Jack!” I shout back and he shoots me a thumbs up.</p><p>Gabe and I fall into meaningless conversations after that. He doesn’t question why I went for a run, why I’m wearing Genji’s hoodie or why I left Genji in my room alone. He just carries a conversation as if nothing else is going on.</p><p>I’m thankful for the relief. It takes my mind off everything. </p><p>We part ways as he goes back to Jack with his food, and I go to my room once more. <br/>When my feet reach my room, I pause for a moment. Taking my sweet time to unlock the door and step inside. I left it so the door could be opened from the inside, but not the outside.</p><p>I half expected for Genji to not even be in the room anymore. </p><p>Unfortunatley, the first thing I saw was a damp cyborg ninja barely in boxers, trying to stuff his semi in and pull the up frantically as I opened the door.</p><p>I quickly closed the door with my face flaming red. I just stood outside the door, counting to sixty in my head. Then I reopen the door. </p><p>He’s gone from the bedroom, the bathroom door clicking shut as I step inside. </p><p>I let out a soft sigh. It was never that easy. </p><p>My legs walk over to the door and I knock lightly on the wood.</p><p>“Genji, please, you have to eat something…” I whisper into the quiet room. </p><p>“Fuck off. You have your nest back. Leave me alone,” he hisses sharply, his harsh tone barely covering the hurt one underneath.</p><p>I try the doorknob before continuing. Locked. Cursing under my breath, I slide down the door, my back resting against it.</p><p>“You just hiding in there or are you going to shower again?” I ask softly, placing my hand slightly under the crack of the bottom of the door.</p><p>“I said fuck off. You have the bedroom, I’ll have the bathroom until my rut finishes and then I’ll leave you alone,” he growls, his voice loud enough to tell me that he’s leaning against the door too. </p><p>“I’m not going to. I already did today and it did jack’ for the both of us,” I reply stubbornly, letting the sandwiches rest on the floor next to me.</p><p>There’s a very long, pregnant pause in the room. My ears barely catch the soft sniffles coming from the bathroom and then the quiet words mumbled, unable to be made out to me.</p><p>I’m about to ask what he said when a small green creature wiggles it’s way under the door and into my lap.</p><p>Soba looks up at me with big eyes, curling up in the bowl that Genji’s hoodie has made from sitting cross-legged. I reach down and scratch him behind his ears gently, watching the dragon curl up.</p><p>“I covered the mark because I didn’t know how you felt about it. I didn’t want to broadcast it around the base and make you uncomfortable,” I explain without prompting as Soba purrs in my lap.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have done it if it made me uncomfortable!” he shouts this time, causing me to jump a little. </p><p>“Then why didn’t you say anything?! Why did you go two fucking days without saying a single god damn thing about it!?” I shout back, watching Soba lick my hand a little as tears pool in my eyes.</p><p>“WHEN!? When you were working?! When you ran out of my room?! When you didn’t say anything during training!? When you were literally being guarded by everyone?! When did you want me to say this?!” He retorts, his voice wobbly and cracking at the end of his sentence.</p><p>“Genji, I-”</p><p>“Or would you have preferred the moment I found out you were my soulmate when you ran right into my chest?” The last sentence feels like a vice grip on my heart. </p><p>Of course he’d know. </p><p>Of course it would be the one day I forgot to watch my scent. </p><p>Of course he knew about soulmates.</p><p>The silence that falls onto us is unbearable as I flounder about what I should say. It stings in my chest, an aching reminder that I shouldn’t underestimate others as all the words I know disappear from my mind.</p><p>“Can… can you come out of the bathroom for a moment?” I whisper softly as Soba squirms into his hoodie’s pocket.</p><p>“If you want to kick me out, just say so,” he spits bitterly as shuffling comes from the bathroom as we both stand up. </p><p>“Genji, just open the damn door,” I sniffle, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie as Soba chirps softly before disappearing from our plane of existence.</p><p>The door clicks open softly to show a half-dressed Genji. He’s wearing black sweatpants, and his face is a mess. Tears are rolling down his cheeks as he looks down at the floor like a kicked puppy.</p><p>I step forward a little and he flinches at the movement. With a slight hesitation, I wrap my arms around his chest as tightly as I can with the amount their shaking. I can feel him freeze like he’s unsure of what to do.</p><p>“This is called physical affection, it usually works better if you reciprocate it,” I mumble into the flesh covered metal of his chest.</p><p>I feel his arms twitch before they gingerly wrap around my waist as if he’s unsure of what is allowed.</p><p>“I know how a hug works…” he whispers into my shoulder softly.</p><p>I hum in a reply, pulling back and letting him go.<br/>“I’ll show you something if you answer me a question,” I offer, grabbing a tissue from the box on my counter and wiping his eyes gently.</p><p>He nods when I pull the tissue away from his face.</p><p>“You… you want me as your… your mate?” I whisper softly, staring at his chest rather than meeting his gaze.</p><p>His hand reaches out and cups my cheek, lifting my head up slightly as he lowers his own, pressing his lips gently to mine.</p><p>I stand there in shock for a moment as he pulled back from the quick kiss.</p><p>I can’t stop myself from whispering the lyrics. They’re the only thing that comes to my mind.<br/>“But it was not your fault but mine…”</p><p>He blinks at me, his eyes wide. <br/>“And it was your heart on the line…” he whispers back the next verse of the song.</p><p>“I really fucked it up this time…”</p><p>“Didn’t I, my dear?” His voice cracks on the last part as I rest my hand over the one that he still has on my cheek.</p><p>I stand on the tips of my toes and press my lips to his gently. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I can smell his rut still festering, the feel of his semi against my stomach.</p><p>But he’s ignoring it. So ignore it as well.</p><p>When he pulls back, the smell of a rejection reaction is just a soft scent clinging to the air desperately as it’s supply stops.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll show you this, but… you have to eat part of the sandwich while I do so,” I bargain, picking up the two boxes from the floor.</p><p>Pain returns to his eyes as he raises his eyebrow.<br/>“Was this all just an elaborate plan to get me to eat?”</p><p>“No. But I’m a doctor by nature, making sure people stay healthy is my top priority,” I chuckle, giving him a gentle push towards the bed.</p><p>“Okay… good,” he mumbles, taking the boxes from me and sitting down in the nest.</p><p>I settle down across from him in the nest, waiting until he’s swallowed the first bite before hooking my fingers under the trim of his hoodie.</p><p>“Don’t freak out, but, do you know about mate marks? How they-” I start to preface what I’m about to show him, out of nervousness.</p><p>“I know what happens after three days,” he nods, finishing his second bite before speaking.</p><p>“Okay… okay…” I whisper to myself, sliding the hoodie off of my body and clutching it to my chest.</p><p>With a deep breath, I turn around so that my back is on full display to him. There’s a sharp gasp behind me and I freeze in fear of what he might say. I want to turn around, to curl up in a ball and pull his hoodie on…</p><p>Then his fingers trace over the soft details of the tattoo and I melt.</p><p>“When…?” he whispers, his fingers running over my back gently.</p><p>“Before I went for my run,” I mumble into his hoodie.</p><p>There’s shuffling behind me, metal and skin against sheets. Then his voice calls out, “turn around”.</p><p>So I do, and I’m met with a starry night sky fading into planets at the top of his back. The bottom of the mark has a forest with a bright campfire roaring away in the middle of a clearing. The forest floor is held up by blossoming vanilla flowers, contrasting against the dark black of a forest at night. The night sky is a mess of galaxy colours with the constellations that would be right above us when he marked me.</p><p>The mark covers part of his back, as the other is covered by metal and blank skin. It’s a gorgeous contrast to the grey tint of the metal.</p><p>There’s a certain chemical that Alpha’s draw from an Omega’s body when they mark them that causes a mark to appear on the Alpha as well. We’ve tried to synthesize it many times, but to avail.</p><p>My fingers instinctively reach out and trace across his skin, drawing over the tree line and connecting the stars together. He shivers underneath the touch.</p><p>“It’s gorgeous Genji… when?” I whisper, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.</p><p>“After you left. That’s why I was showering, helped with the soreness…” he replies, turning around again.</p><p>I’ve dropped the hoodie from tracing the tattoo. He doesn’t seem to mind, offering me my own sandwich instead.</p><p>It’s silent as we eat our sandwiches. But it’s not nearly as painful as before, more of an awkward, “who speaks first?” silence.</p><p>I finish my sandwich first, setting the box down on the noticeably empty tray. Guess he did eat breakfast. He finishes not long after and there’s a brief pause.</p><p>Then his hands are on my hips and my lips are on his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried so hard to not make this porn that it hurts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesus christ this is nine chapters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have seen so much porn of this man that it appalls even me. Here you go you horny fucks.</p><p> </p><p>In case you didn't know, Micheal Chu confirmed that Genji does in fact have all the parts downstairs. Do with this information as you will.<br/>Also, does that mean his as is his real one?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chill of his metal hand wraps around my hip, just above the fabric of my leggings. It’s cold against my skin, a fresh relief against the heat building across my body. As I’m kissing him, leaning against his chest, my hand starts to trace the details of his body.</p><p>Muscle, metal, soft flesh, hidden bones, prominent against the pads of my fingers. I can feel him shiver as my hand traces down his ribs, my other hand wrapped in the soft tendrils of the back of his hair. </p><p>His flesh hand reaches up, cupping my chest gently, suggesting nervousness. I can feel the heat radiating off his body as my hand dips into the valley between his thighs. My fingers find the nervous twitch of the head of his cock as my thumb brushes against the tip.</p><p>He whimpers into my mouth as I palm him from the outside of his sweatpants. I stroke my hand up and down his length as a damp spot starts to form on the front of his sweatpants. </p><p>I can feel everything with my hand as he starts to harden more in my hand. He’s big, one of the biggest Alpha’s I ever seen -or rather felt- my hand barely wraps around a small fraction of him. My fingertips don’t even touch. </p><p>With a smirk on my face, I pull back from the kiss, watching as his mouth hangs slightly open and he pants to refill his lungs. When he opens his mouth to form words, I lean back down, kissing from his lips and down his neck, stopping to suck every once and a while, leaving brilliant, dark hickeys on his pale skin. </p><p>I continue down his chest on the parts where his skin is exposed instead of covered with metal plating. He’s watching me with intense eyes, when I glance up, his pupils are blown wide and he’s biting the first finger in his fist.</p><p>There’s a nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me that this heat in my body is unnatural. The voice is only amplified by the sticky, wet feeling that’s slowly coming from my sex, forming a wet spot on the back of my leggings and a sweet scent in the air that’s more vanilla. </p><p>He hasn’t noticed yet, but his rut and my pre-heat have been triggered by the large marks on our backs. I can still get a few rounds from him before my heat hits in full, so I keep going until coarse, black fuzz brushes against my chin. </p><p>My hand pulls down his sweatpants and underwear just enough to let his member pop free. It’s big. Bigger than I thought. If I had to guess, it was at least fifteen inches, standing up impressively in front of me with a slight curve to the left, a bead of pre-cum glistening on the tip.</p><p>Despite my theories, it was completely flesh. The metal parts of his stomach stop just before his Adonis belt, his prosthetic legs starting just at the top of his thighs. However, the underside had a small, thin line of soft green bio-material. Just small enough to be dismissed as a vein to an untrained eye.</p><p>“C-can you not stare?” he whispers above me, turning his head away as I glance upwards to look at him.</p><p>“I’m just admiring the view, so pretty, I could just…” I bend him down a little, wrapping my lips around his tip and circling my tongue around, licking up the bead of pre-cum. </p><p>He bucks his hips, whimpering as I sink my head down further. I can barely fit part of him in my mouth before he’s hitting the back of my throat. I bob my head to compensate, dragging my tongue over the small vein of green bio-material. He bucks his hips sharply at the sensation and my eyebrows raise as I lift my gaze to catch his.</p><p>His hand reaches down and tangles into my hair as he locks eyes with me. I can see the bright red blush over his scarred skin. </p><p>I wrap my right hand over his length that I can’t fit, pumping up and down slowly as my left gives his balls a testing squeeze.</p><p>It draws more of a reaction than I was looking for as he groans into his hand covering his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head.</p><p>I continue to bob my head, picking up a rhythm with my hand as his hand starts to press down on the back of my head. I slip up for a moment and he pushes me down, his dick sliding into my throat as I choke a little.</p><p>I don’t complain, instead, I see how far he’ll go as I bob my head back and forth, using the force of his hand to push myself down. His hand is reaching back, squeezing my ass that’s sticking up in the air and running his metal fingers over the slick soaked patch of my leggings.</p><p>His dick is halfway down my throat as he squeezes my ass when Angela bursts into the unannounced. Because of course, I forgot to lock the door.</p><p>“Doctor Eden we need your…” she starts. I can’t see her but I know she’s gaping at the two of us. </p><p>“Get out,” Genji growls from above me, his grip on my hair tightening.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we need Eden, there’s a- there’s a problem with your brother,” Angela explains, still standing with the door open. </p><p>I groan, pulling my head back and off Genji’s dick. I turn to her and wipe my face.</p><p>“Angela, give me two seconds or the next time you and Gabe are going at it, I’m walking in on you,” I hiss, shooting her a glare.</p><p>She nods, leaving the room quickly and closing the door behind her. Genji’s looking at me with discomfort when I turn back to him.</p><p>“I’ll be right down the hall. I’ll try to be quick, but it’s my job and-” I start to explain, pumping my hand down his length.</p><p>“If I can smell it, they will too,” he growls, cutting me off.</p><p>My face goes beet red from the comment and my hand stops moving.<br/>
“Hanzo’s an Omega. I’ll just tell Jesse to keep his ass outside,” I say, shaking my head and getting out of the nest. “There could be something seriously wrong.”</p><p>He crosses his arms over his chest like a pouting child.<br/>
“If you take more than ten minutes, I’m coming to get you,” he grumbles defeatedly, glaring down at himself.</p><p>I lean forward and kiss his lips softly.<br/>
“Thank you. I’ll be quick, I promise.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, I pull on one of Genji’s t-shirts, replacing my leggings and underwear with a pair of black sweatpants and key-hole panties.</p><p>I can hear Genji’s whistle as I grab my labcoat before stepping out of the room and walking over to the medical wing. </p><p>I step into the wing and I’m met with a soft, sweet scent of an Omega mixed with the distressed scent of an Alpha.</p><p>“Jesse Mcree, what the fuck did you do?” I hiss as I rub my temples and walk further into the medical wing until I’m standing in front of my patient.</p><p>Hanzo is passed out on one of the beds, laying as if he was placed there instead of simply resting. Jesse is nervously fretting over him as Angela tries to get him to calm down long enough to talk to Jesse.</p><p>My hiss seems to have caught his attention however.</p><p>“Well darlin’ you see, we were just resting on the couch when he passed out next to me. I thought it was the mission, but I can’t… I don’t think so?” Jesse stutters, trying to explain his story to me. </p><p>I’m about to pester him for more information, when a particular scent hits my nose and something clicks in my mind.</p><p>“Jesse, has Hanzo been in heat recently?” I ask, checking on Hanzo’s vitals. </p><p>“Well, ya? It was odd though, I marked ‘im and he started to heat. But it only lasted for that night for some reason,” Jesse explains, as Angela shares a look with me.</p><p>“Well, normally I’d let you stay in here with me, as you’re mated and won’t be triggered by my scent right now. However, I need you to leave now,” I state, picking up a special syringe from the tray set out for me by Angela.</p><p>“What do ya mean!? He’s my mate!” Jesse argues, standing his ground as Angela tries to take him out of the room. </p><p>I turn towards him, glaring.<br/>
“Jesse Mcree, I am in no mood to be tested,” I simply growl.</p><p>He seems to take the hint, turning and leaving the doors, mumbling something about telling him if anything happens.</p><p>I turn my attention to Angela and Hanzo once he’s gone.<br/>
“You can smell that, right?” </p><p>Angela nods.<br/>
“That’s why I brought the blood test kit out.”</p><p>“If it was just a pregnancy test, why’d you need to drag me out?” I grumble, pushing the contents of the syringe into Hanzo.</p><p>“Wasn’t sure? I needed a second opinion because Jesse’s story wasn’t adding up to me,” Angela explains as Hanzo’s eyes start to open.</p><p>I sigh a little. “Mate marks trigger heats and ruts in the bonding parties. Heats only stop if the Omega becomes pregnant,” I explain as Hanzo looks from me to Angela.</p><p>“What?” he groans, rubbing his head.</p><p>“Hanzo, you cannot tell me you’re that dense,” I mumble, unpackaging the blood test needle. “How long ago did Jesse mark you?”</p><p>“Three days ago…” Hanzo admits, adverting his gaze.</p><p>I raise any eyebrow at him.</p><p>“We waited to announce that we were officially official… okay? Just to make sure we were a good match,” Hanzo defends himself, letting me pierce his skin with the needle.</p><p>“I’m not judging you. It’s a smart move. However, going on a mission while you know damn well you’re pregnant is not a smart move. What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I only noticed this morning! I couldn’t back out of the mission and not dishonour myself,” Hanzo protests as I finish his blood test.</p><p>I sigh, looking over at Angela who takes the blood work to the machine for me.<br/>
“We’ll have the official results tomorrow, but for now, you need to tell Jesse.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to protest and I cut him off.</p><p>“I don’t care what excuse you want to make, you need to tell him. He deserves to know.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hanzo grumbles, glaring at the floor.</p><p>“Good! Now, Angela, next time you have a medical emergency in the next few days, as long as I’m still in my room, please get Moira. Because I can’t work in heat,” I state, walking towards the door and disposing of my gloves.</p><p>“Fair enough. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were doing that. Have fun!” she calls as I exit the medical wing.</p><p>I catch Jesse’s attention as I walk back to my room, telling him to get his ass into the medical wing.</p><p>The door to my room opens easily, and I make sure to lock it behind me this time. Genji is lying on my bed, gripping his dick in one hand and the sheets in another. He barely looks up when I walk in.</p><p>“Your brother’s going to be the death of me,” I grumble, stripping down to my underwear. The back of my pants is soaked with slick, as well as my panties. So I toss them in the laundry basket too.</p><p>I glance over to make sure the blinds are closed, and breath a sigh of relief that no-one training accidentally caught a glimpse of me.</p><p>“So, you just going to continue your date with your hand or what?” I tease, sitting down on his legs, just in front of his lap. </p><p>He raises his eyebrows at me.<br/>
“Do you want to use a…?”</p><p>“You can if you want. But, I don’t really care,” I wink, rubbing the tip of his dick with my thumb. </p><p>He bites down on his lip from the pleasure. Wrapping his hands around my hips, he flips the two of us so I’m on my back and he’s towering over me. A tiny bubble in me pops and my pre-heat turns into full heat.</p><p>A small smile forms on my face, the corner quirking upwards. My hand reaches between us, stroking his cock. I can feel the knot already forming at the base as he twitches in my hand.</p><p>The simple touch blows his pupils, a small red ring forming around the large black dots as he forces my thighs apart, spreading my legs around his waist. He bats my hand away and sinks himself into me instead.</p><p>Normally, I would have protested. I would have squeaked for him to use lube and prep me first. But the ever-growing pool of slick between my thighs and the intoxicating scent of his rut clouded my better judgement. </p><p>He’s huge, spreading me roughly as he pistons his hips at a pace only he can maintain. He’s moaning above me, grunting from the pressure and praising how good I feel. My hand reaches up, pulling his head down and crashing his lips into mine. </p><p>I wrap my legs around his waist, my hand tangling itself in the soft tendrils of his hair. I give a gentle tug and he moans into my mouth, his pace quickening. I tug harder and he goes sloppy, going as fast and as deep as he can. </p><p>He sits back on his heels, breaking the kiss and wrapping his metal hand around my waist with enough force to bruise me. His pace gets sloppy and rough as his flesh hand starts to tease my clit.</p><p>My ears hang onto every moan that leaves his lips as he pounds into me, his thrusts getting sloppier each time. My body shakes as I feel the burning heat in my stomach build. His knot is hitting against me with each thrust until he pushes it in all the way, stretching me out as I cry in ecstasy. </p><p>My hand reaches up, tugging onto his hair, barely counting as a warning as I climax around him. He grunts as the waves rock through my body and my vision whites in the corners. He’s close to following, his knot pulsing until hot jets of cum pool inside me.</p><p>He pulls me up in a last fit of strength, flipping us over carefully so I’m laying on his chest, a blanket on top of us.</p><p>“Damn… that was…” I whisper, my sentence trailing off as I snuggle into his neck.</p><p>“Healing…” he mumbles in response, a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>“Seriously?” I giggle, kissing the warm metal of his arm.</p><p>He shivers under me, blushing from the kiss.<br/>
“S-seriously. How’d I wind up with someone like you?”</p><p>“I think Angela had a fucking bet…” I grumble, stroking his jaw with my hand.</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he chuckles in response, tilting my head up and pressing a kiss to my lips.</p><p>I kiss him back, softly tracing his metal arm with my fingers as he runs his fingers through my hair. When we pull back for air, he’s gazing at me with soft eyes and a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m taking a nap… too damn tired from everything,” I mumble into his chest, curling up a little and putting my arms underneath my head.</p><p>“Me too… sleep well kitten,” he whispers, kissing my forehead as I drift off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess what fetish your dear author has... yeah. That's why I write Omegaverse. </p><p>I swear I've written this exact scene before... I can't fucking remember where though... maybe it was a daydream? Definitely not these characters tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Say Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched Grey's Anatomy for so long. Not anymore though, don't like the new season. However, Derek Shepherd always has my heart. I know that it's terribly inaccurate, but you'll understand the reference later in the book ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up pulled to his chest on my side. His hands were tangled around my waist gently, stroking over the soft squish of my stomach. I snuggled back into his heat, yawning a little as I opened my eyes to stare at the dark wall of my room.</p><p>“What day is it…?” I mumble softly as he shifts behind me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.</p><p>“It’s been three days… You feeling alright kitten?” he whispers back as my hand rests above his.</p><p>My brain processes what he’s said, going it over again and again in my brain.<br/>“That’s not… heats last six days. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Already checked, it’s Tuesday,” he assures me, kissing the side of my neck.</p><p>“Genji, that means-” I start, my hand tensing around his as his breath is hot against my skin.</p><p>“I know,” he mumbles back, letting me go as I turn around in the bed to face him.</p><p>He’s wearing a soft expression, a gentle smile quirked across his lips but I can see the sparkle in his eyes. The genuine excitement is hidden by a stoic expression.</p><p>It bubbles in my stomach, a pool of butterflies trying to break free. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I didn’t think it would so soon… </p><p>His hand goes to my stomach and he looks me in the eyes, a serious expression with a soft twinkle.<br/>“What do you want to do? I know this is rushed and we aren’t even official to everyone else, do you want to…” his sentence trails off as he struggles to keep his stoic expression, a neutral, welcoming smile for whatever answer I give him. </p><p>I take a moment to think, running everything over in my head. I’ve wanted this before. I knew it could happen. I have no quarrels of this happening. </p><p>But it’s so soon. </p><p>It’ll happen eventually though, no matter what I choose. It’s now or later. </p><p>Am I ready? What would people think of me? Just some Omegan slut who got knocked up the first time… </p><p>But, no one treated Hanzo differently. As far as I know. </p><p>It’s my right to be scared. My right to choose. My right to… </p><p>My hand goes to my stomach, resting on top of his hand as he cups my cheek.</p><p>This. I want this. I want these mornings together, the soft moments, his hands on mine, his arms holding me close. And… this life. This small, minuscule detail growing inside me.</p><p>“I want this. If you’re okay with it, then I’m okay with it too,” I whisper, leaning into the hand cupped around my cheek.</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t have to decide right now. I know this is sudden and we just-” he starts to ramble.</p><p>I lean forwards, kissing him quickly and shutting him up for a moment.</p><p>“Genji, has any of this not been sudden?” I mumble, my lips inches away from his face.</p><p>His hands wrap around my hips, pulling us up into a sitting position with me in his lap. He leans down, kissing me softly and tenderly. His fingers play in my tangled hair and his metal hand brushes against my hip.</p><p>“So we’re doing this?” he asks, pulling back from the kiss.</p><p>I nod and a bright smile appears on his face. Like a child on Christmas morning, he crashes his lips into mine. My hands wrap around his hips, stroking my thumbs back and forth gently.</p><p>We decide to stay a little longer in my room, the last couple of days wrapped up in each other’s arms, talking over every option. Who’s room we’d sleep in, what we’d do with the baby, how much tiny baby clothes we’d buy and how they definitely would get their own Pachimari. </p><p>Some moments are spent in silence, the other going to shower, leaving the other in the nest. There was never a dull moment though, we used my laptop to watch movies together, and we’d sneak out late at night after everyone had gone to bed to get food from the kitchen. There were times where I overthought everything, doubting myself, but he’d simply wrap me up in blankets and talk it out with me.</p><p>Never once did he get mad or frustrated when my brain ran twelve steps ahead of him and then a hundred behind. </p><p>Then, the last three days were up and we were forced to go back to our normal lives. People stopped us in the halls to congratulate us on being mates. We trained together when we got the chance, early in the morning, to burn off the extra calories. The first day was peaceful, and no one needed me for an emergency.</p><p>Until they sent out a mission the next day. </p><p>It was Saturday, I’d gotten up early to have breakfast and say goodbye to Genji before heading down to my office. He was on one of the teams that were being sent out to deal with some members of Talon causing a stir in Washington. Jesse, Angela, Gabe, Winston, Alek, Bridgette, Reinhardt, Mako, Jamison, Hana, and Lucio, were also sent out with them. Leaving the base fairly empty.</p><p>I was sitting on the couch with Hanzo, Jack, Mei and Moira as the others were training outside, preparing for their mission tomorrow, when Lena ran into the base screaming bloody murder at Moira and me.</p><p>“WOAH! LEAN CHILL!” I shouted, bouncing off the couch, still agile from being so early in the term as she frantically screamed at us. </p><p>I looked her over once, then twice to make sure. She was covered in blood on her left side, her eyes shot wide, but there seemed to be no injury on her. She was just training.</p><p>“What happened?” I asked sternly as Jack got up from next to me to put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“T-the ship… they sent me… I’m the fastest,” she mumbled, panting in front of us.</p><p>“Lena, calm down. Why’d they send you? Are they back yet?” Jack asked next to me as I spin around to Moira. </p><p>She’s sharing the same shocked look as I am. Both of us bolt to the training area outside. We get halfway through the indoor area when Angela comes crashing through the doors, pushing a stretcher with someone lying on top of it. She’s soaked in blood, her white uniform now crimson red. My eyes barely catch the flash of metal and flesh stained dark red with dried blood on the stretcher as she runs into the building.</p><p>“GO! SHIP! NOW!” She screams at us as Reinhardt runs past as well, holding a mess of blood and brown hair in his arms. Also soaked in blood, splattered across the front of his battle armour.</p><p>Moira and I exchanged wide-eyed looks of horror and dart towards the ship. We reach the inside and gape in horror for a second before darting to different people. </p><p>Jesse is sitting on one of the chairs with Hana in his lap, a terrified look on his face and his arm cut and torn. I head towards him first.</p><p>“Jesse! Can you walk?” I shout, waving a hand in front of his face.</p><p>“I-I think so darlin’?” he mumbles, attempting to get up and grimacing when he puts weight on his feet. He sinks back down, shaking his head.</p><p>I glance wildly around, spotting Alek leaning over Lucio. <br/>“Alek! Can you walk?!” I call to her, catching her attention.</p><p>“I can walk. What do you need?” she calls, not leaving Lucio’s side. I spy the large gashes through his leg armour where chunks were blown off of it, exposing flesh and… bone.<br/>I dash over to her, exchanging places and starting compressions on his chest to keep him breathing.<br/>“Go, take Jesse to the medical wing, I got Lucio,” I order, as Lucio groans, coughing and opening his eyes.</p><p>She nods, moving quickly over to Jesse and Hana. I grab the syringe from one of the medical kits and draw out some morphine for the pain.</p><p>“Lucio, this is gonna hurt like a bitch,” I mutter before stabbing him with the morphine.</p><p>He groans from the needle as Reinhardt charges up to me.</p><p>“What can I do?” he asks, looking throughout the cabin of the ship.</p><p>“Take Lucio to the medical wing. Quickly,” I order, waiting as he nods and picks up the smaller man. He’s minuscule in his arms.</p><p>As he turns to go I call for him to stop. He looks back at me in confusion.</p><p>“Use your scent. If you put up a calming scent, it distracts from the pain. Tell any other alpha in the medical wing to do this,” I instruct him, examining Lucio’s legs a little as I talk.</p><p>Reinhardt nods before charging off again. A sweet scent trailing faintly after him. </p><p>I turn my attention back to the cabin, scanning who’s left. Gabe is leaning in the corner, clutching his side as the black of his uniform darkens from blood as he tries to wake up Winston. Mako and Jamison are sitting in the other corner, Mako’s mask is on Jamison’s face, Mako’s head hung low and his chest heaving.</p><p>I hurry up to Mako first.</p><p>“Mako, are you hurt?” I ask, pulling on a pair of disposable medical gloves.</p><p>Mako nods a little.<br/>“Jamies worse though,” he tells me and I look him over.</p><p>There are bits of shrapnel in his side, his hair is on fire again and his prosthetics could use some attention. But he’s passed out, and wearing Mako’s mask. That worries me more.</p><p>“Can you walk?”</p><p>Mako nods again.</p><p>“Take him straight to the medical wing. I’ll be there in a moment,” I instruct as he gets up. </p><p>Mako has no problem walking so I run over to Gabe and Winston.<br/>“Gabriel Reyes, get your ass into the medical wing now. I don’t need Angela or Jack chewing me out for letting you die from blood loss here,” I snap, taking Winstons pulse. He’s alive, thank god.</p><p>“I can’t leave my team,” Gabe states stubbornly and I shoot him a glare.</p><p>Behind him, I see Reinhardt returning. He walks right up to us.</p><p>“Reinhardt, can you carry Winston?” I ask quickly as he stops behind Gabe. I can smell the calming scent on him.</p><p>“I can, you got Gabe?” he asks, lifting Winston up the best he can.</p><p>“I do. Get going,” I tell him and watch as he dashes off back to the base. </p><p>For once, I’m thankful that the base is large and expansive, with several operating rooms and a lot of extra rooms we can keep patients in. I turn my attention to Gabe, crossing my arms.</p><p>“Can you go now?” I request, lifting an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He nods, slumping forward onto my shoulder. I help him walk back to the medical wing. As we pass by the common area, Jack stands to his feet in shock.</p><p>“GABRIEL REYES YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!” he shouts, running over to us with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Gabe chuckles a broken laugh, coughing afterwards.<br/>“There ya are, Jackie, didn’t think you’d be out right now,” he coughs, giving Jack a crooked smile.</p><p>“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Jack continues, blocking the both of us from getting to the medical wing.</p><p>“Jack I-”</p><p>“Move Jack. I know you’re scared, but I don’t want your mate bleeding out in the commons. You can lecture him when he’s patched up,” I order, shooting him a look and straightening my back.</p><p>He seems to get the hint and backs off, letting us pass.<br/>“You better explain yourself afterwards!” he calls as Gabe and I hobble to the medical wing.</p><p>The inside of the medical wing is worse than the ship. All the extra beds have been pulled down and everyone’s laying on one, hooked up to different machines. I can see Ana directing people and shouting orders as a stressed Angela runs around the room. <br/>I get Gabe to sit on a bed in a section delegated to Moira. The only empty bed left. I set him up so he doesn’t bleed out before I walk up to Ana.</p><p>“Where do you need me?” I ask, pulling on fresh gloves.</p><p>“Ah, Dr.Eden, we need you in surgery. You’re one of the only ones who can operate on our cyborg members because Angela is busy helping out on this floor. Moira’s in surgery room two working on Bridgette, Jesse is prepped and ready for you in room four,” Ana instructs, checking something off on her clipboard.</p><p>“Okay got it,” I nod, heading over to the doors that lead to the surgery area.</p><p>I prep, changing into scrubs, sanitizing my hands and pulling on masks and gloves. I enter the surgery room as they’re putting Jesse out.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful day to save lives,” I announce, entering the sterile room. A few nurses look up to me and nod, Jesse, chuckles from the table.</p><p>“Ain’t that an old line from some show?” he asks as the anesthesia starts to knock him out.</p><p>“It is. I say it every time before I operate,” I reply as his eyes shut with a soft chuckle.</p><p>I remove every bit of shrapnel from his body, cleaning out the receptors in his metal arm and sewing back small holes. Then I move down to his legs, grimacing at the sight I find. One of them is broken, suggesting something heavy crashing into him, and the other is burned and chock-full of shrapnel.</p><p>With the latest technology, we save his legs, sewing it up with fast-acting skin grafts and setting the bone back in place. He’s out in under two hours and the bring in Lucio next. </p><p>He’s set up on his stomach, his back exposed. The holographic diagram above me is showing several brakes along his spine. L one to three is broken. Once I get in there, I see that they’ve ripped his spinal cord. Completely paralyzing him from the waist down.</p><p>The nurses are mumbling around me as I work to repair him. It takes a lot to repair his legs and the broken sections, but we managed to get him back together. All expect for his paralysis. In all my years, I’ve only ever seen a few cases of this, most involving something hard slamming into the victim or the victim slamming back into something hard. </p><p>They tell me I’m needed in Moira’s operating room next, so I go over and she’s working on Gabe. His hologram shows several bullets lodged in his side, attributing to the bleeding he’s hand. He’s already knocked out when I get there and she’s working on his head.</p><p>With a silent conversation, mostly due to Moira’s music playing in the background, I get to work removing the bullets and stitching him back up. He almost bleeds out on my table when I pull out a bullet that was stopping an artery but my steady hand and the fear of what Angela would do to me helps me to stitch it up as quickly as possible.</p><p>I use more skin grafts to stitch him back together, taking extra care to make sure they’re secure so Angela doesn’t chew me out. I’ve always hated using staples so I sew an extra row instead. It’s going to leave a nasty scar, but it’ll match the others across his flesh. Moira’s already done when I finish.</p><p>I return to my own operating room as they wheel Winston into hers. Jamison is my last patient.</p><p>His prosthetics are gone, showing me that his already amputated limbs are mangled worse than before, his whole right side is chock-full of shrapnel and open sores. Like he took a bomb head-on. He’s also sporting some broken ribs and internal bruising as if Mako had hooked him.</p><p>I repair the damages done to his body, almost unable to save the remaining flesh of his limbs, but I manage enough to only take a few more inches, leaving him with his elbow still. The rest is treated easily.</p><p>Once he’s done, I’m stumbling out of the operating room hungry, exhausted and in need of a shower from the blood on my scrubs. I moan as the hot water of the medical showers washes the sweat from my hair and the blood that had soaked through my scrubs. </p><p>When I’m out of the shower, I collapse against the wall of the operating hallway, my eyes closing shut. Completely drained and out of adrenaline.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, did you think I'd give you a fluff chapter without angst? You thought wrong! Yes, Eden is pregnant. Did you catch the injuries of the others though and the mini-story they played out? Yes? No? Don't worry, you'll find out next chapter.</p><p>So... what happened to Genji? Did you notice him come in?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Let it Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last we left off, we found out our dear Eden was pregnant. </p><p>Things quickly escalated when a team of twelve hero's had left for a mission in high spirits. </p><p>When Lena (Tracer) came screaming into the common area, everyone realized that the mission had taken a turn for the worst. With most of the team badly injured our medics had to do their best to patch them back up again.</p><p> Our poor Eden had been worked to the bone and operating for hours before passing out in the surgical hallway. </p><p>Welcome back, to All Bets Off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I planned for this to be a break from angst, but it's just this? </p><p>DON'T WORRY!! NO ONE DIES!</p><p>Here's some backstory and Gabe may be high on morphine...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke to something large and warm shaking my shoulder. My whole body ached and my stomach roared at me as the gentle shaking continued until I managed a mumbled response past my desert-dry throat.</p><p>“Five more minutes,” I groan, trying to turn away from whatever was trying to wake me up.</p><p>A gruff, fatherly voice cut through my sleep-drunk mind.<br/>
“Little Eden, you must eat and sleep in a proper bed,” Reinhardt told me, picking me up in his arms like a small child.</p><p>“S-sorry Reinhardt… just tired… is there anyone else left?” I mumble, rubbing my eyes and adjusting to the dim light of the hallway. </p><p>“No, you and Moira did well. Everyone is patched up,” he tells me as we walk out of the backdoor to the operating hallway, the one that doesn’t lead to the medical wing.</p><p>“Where are we going?” I grumble, watching as the stark walls pass by us. “Shouldn’t I be helping with medical procedures?”</p><p>“You passed out after doing your job. Angela and the others have already finished, well before you finished your job. Moira is even sleeping now,” Reinhardt explains as he walks towards the common area and the cafeteria.</p><p>“Oh… is Genji back yet?” I ask quietly as my eyes fall on the few people sitting on the couches of the common area and the benches of the cafeteria.</p><p>Hanzo, Jack, Angela, Ana, Feerah and Torbjorn are sitting on the couches, talking amongst each other. Some of their eyes are puffy and red, some are yawning from exhaustion. The cafeteria has Baptiste, Lena, Olivia, Mei and Amelia eating dinner and idly chatting about something or other. </p><p>As the words leave my lips, heads turn towards me and Reinhardt as we approach. Angela bites her lower lip and Hanzo bows his head. Jack rises from his feet to walk over to us. </p><p>“Ah… about that. You shouldn’t worry little one,” Reinhardt tries to assure me, letting me get down from his arms as Jack approaches.</p><p>I glance between everyone, searching for answers.</p><p>“Come on Eden, let’s get you something to eat,” Jack says, putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Is Genji back?” I repeat, staring blankly at him. I can feel the urge to cry, to run, to find him, pooling up inside me, threatening to burst like a tidal wave of seasickness.</p><p>Jack tenses and puts on a smile over his face.<br/>
“Genji is back. You need to eat. He’d want you to eat,” Jack urges, raising more questions than he answers.</p><p>Suddenly, that tidal wave seems to want to come out. I stifle it back as best as I can, nodding my head and letting Jack lead me to the couches. He sits me down next to Angela and Hanzo, shooting a look to everyone that I don’t catch on his face, just the subtle nods from each of them. </p><p>As Jack goes to the cafeteria, Reinhardt takes a seat next to Ana. </p><p>“Can someone explain what happened, at least?” I ask meekly, looking to each person around me with fear in my eyes and my soul.</p><p>Reinhardt nods. He seems to be the only one willing to speak on the matter.<br/>
“There were more Talon members than we thought. They were aggravated by the fact we had several of their members on our side and our team. Somehow, they had managed to make dangerously large explosives…” </p><p>Angela jumps into the conversation.<br/>
“It started with some explosives going off and breaking our shields. Then, one of them was launched at Jesse. Lucio ran as fast as he could, knocking into Jesse and-”</p><p>“The broken leg!” I shouted suddenly, slapping a hand over my mouth as people turn to me.</p><p>“What?” Hanzo whispers next to me, clearly not filled in on the situation.</p><p>“Jesse was in my operating room first. He didn’t even have a holograph when I started. We had to set his leg and I spent several hours pulling shrapnel from both of his legs,” I explain to Hanzo, watching him blink in fear at me.<br/>
“Don’t worry, they weren’t serious. He’ll walk… but…”</p><p>“A large piece of cement flew at them. It struck Lucio in the back. I tried to stop it before it hit him but I wasn’t… fast enough,” Reinhardt says, hanging his head down low.</p><p>I bite my lip at what to tell him. Does he even know?<br/>
“Well, he’s alive. He was the second person I operated on. Everything was repairable, except…” Reinhardt looks up at me with big eyes pooling with tears of regret. I swallow hard. “He broke several bones of his spinal collum, that managed to rip his spinal cord and he’ll never walk on his own again,” I say slowly, watching as Reinhardt shakes his head and stares at the floor.</p><p>I curl my fingers in and out, trying to find the words to say.</p><p>Angela saves my ass.<br/>
“Rein… he would have lost both his legs completely if you hadn’t pulled up out from under that in time. We can make him something to walk again, you saved his life,” Angela reassures him, as Ana rests her hand on Reinhardt’s shoulder.</p><p>“I could have stopped it… he wouldn’t have been paralyzed at all if I had been fast enough…”</p><p>“You could’ve been as fast as Lena and you still would’ve been too slow. Nothing would’ve stopped that block,” Angela tells him as Jack returns with food for me.</p><p>He lets me take the tray and pick at the pasta, tomato sauce and cheese while he snuggles up next to Angela on her other side.</p><p>“What else happened… if you can share?” I ask quietly, trying to take everyone’s mind off of the one part of the mission.</p><p>Angela turns back to me to continue.<br/>
“Flying debris also hit Winston and Alek, taking them down quickly. Thankfully that’s all that happened to them, who knows what would’ve happened if Reinhardt wasn’t quick to pull up his shield or Lucio hadn’t gotten Jesse out of the way. Gabe had charged into the fray with Hana, only for both of them to be fired rapidly. Gabe was still going when another bomb went off and he was hit with some debris in the head… Genji… he and Jamison ran up and saved them from being killed. Giving me enough time to grab them with Bridgette…” </p><p>“Then, they tossed a trigger bomb at Jamison and he nearly blew up, had it not been for Mako hooking both him and Genji back in time,” Reinhardt continues. “But he kept fighting. He didn’t stop until he ran full throttle at a bomb and used himself to stop it. They had thrown two bombs, a trigger bomb and a grenade, he saw Bridgette run towards the Grenade to stop it, so he copied her and ran at the trigger bomb. He managed to stop the explosion from killing anyone. Mako managed to grab him again as I got Bridgette, reeling him back from the bomb before he could be killed.”</p><p>I’m staring blankly at him, the chewing I was doing stopped as I swallowed heavily. That dumbass. He’s alive… at least. </p><p>But, at what cost? </p><p>The wave returns at full force as I stare down at the food in my lap. I’m picking at it with my fork, trying to think of what to say, what to ask, when my brain goes medical</p><p>“Patient reports. Jesse Mcree, shrapnel stuffed legs and broken right leg. The receptors in his arm were also damaged. I repaired his legs with grafts and a cast, fixing the receptors as well. Lucio Correia dos Santos, L1 to L3 were broken, his spinal cord was torn. His legs were heavily burned and full of shrapnel as well. I repaired everything, the patient is paralyzed from the waist down,” I whisper softly to myself, blocking out everything else and focusing on what I know as fact.<br/>
“Gabriel “Reaper” Reyes, I was called into Doctor O’Deorian’s operating room to assist in removing the bullets from his left side while she worked on his head trauma. When removing one of the bullets, an artery burst and he almost bleeds out. I stopped the bleeding and finished the job. Patient will have a nasty scar, but should be fine. Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes, I had to take more from his already amputated limbs due to the damage to the body. He had internal bruising and broken ribs from Mako’s hook, I fixed as much as I medically could. I removed shrapnel from his right side and closed burns and sores. The patient will need new prosthetics, but he should recover.”</p><p>I finish mumbling to myself, chewing a little on my food as the small memory of Genji is shoved from my brain for a short while. I manage to choke down the rest of my food, drinking the electrolyte drink that has been placed next to me.</p><p>I freeze when Hanzo’s arm wraps around my shoulder. I blink, looking over at him. He’s crying a little, his stoic nature completely gone. I pull him into a hug.</p><p>“It will be okay… Jesse will be fine,” I whisper, rubbing his back a little awkwardly. </p><p>“But, what if he’s not? What if you missed something?” he blubbers into my t-shirt, gripping my waist tightly.</p><p>“Can you feel him?” I ask tentatively, trying to keep myself composed as the bitter scent of a distressed Omega spreads throughout the room. </p><p>It mixes with my own scent, as well as Reinhardts, Angelas and Jacks. The room smells sad.</p><p>Hanzo is silent for a few moments before responding.<br/>
“...I can feel him,” he says, sitting up and wiping his face.</p><p>“As long as you can feel his connection, then he’ll be okay. You’d know if he wasn’t going to make it,” I assure him. It’s meant for more than just him. For Jack and Angela. For me. The small tug from the other part of my soul keeps me grounded to the situation as I remember to focus on it.</p><p>“Why don’t you two come with us?” Angela suggests, standing up with Jack and offering her hand.</p><p>I take her hand, pulling Hanzo up as well. She leads us down the hall to the medical wing. I can feel Hanzo bouncing from foot to foot next to me as we reach the doors.</p><p>“Maybe seeing Jesse will help you?” Angela suggests outside the doors with a soft smile directed to Hanzo.</p><p>Hanzo nods. Then he points his head towards me. My eyes dart between the three of them as Jack sighs a little.<br/>
“Eden, we were going to bring this up before all of this happened but…” Hanzo starts, is sentence drifting off.</p><p>“Welcome to the club,” Jack chuckles, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving me a smile that shines like the sun on this dark day.</p><p>“I… um… what club?” I ask nervously, shifting a little and putting my hand on my stomach. A sneaking suspicion tells me I know exactly what they’re going to say.</p><p>“We can all smell it. That you’re, pregnant,” Angela confirms my suspicion, giving me a kind smile that I would’ve seen on my mother’s face.</p><p>“Ah… can you keep that quiet? We don’t want to really tell anyone because it’s early,” I mumble, staring at the floor in embarrassment.</p><p>Hanzo rests his hand on my back.<br/>
“Don’t worry, you can tell everyone when you’re ready,” he assures me and I give him a half-smile.</p><p>“Thanks. Angela do you mind doing my medical when I need?”</p><p>“Of course,” she nods, “Now, let’s go see them.”</p><p>She pushes the doors open to the medical wing. Those who weren’t in major surgeries and had less serious injuries are on the beds, they’re idly chatting between each other. They have a lighter mood in here than the common area did.</p><p>We pass by them as they wave to us. Mako is talking to Alek and a now awake Winston. We wave back to them as we pass. </p><p>Angela leads us into the ICU unit of the medical wing. Zenyatta is the on-call medic, as well as few nurses hired as staff. He seems to be keeping an eye on a specific room… </p><p>He floats up to us as we enter.</p><p>“Ah, you must be Eden,” he says, a smile in his robotic voice while extending his hand towards me.</p><p>I shake it gingerly.<br/>
“Zenyatta, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Same for me. However, I wish it was due to better circumstances,” he replies, letting go of my hand.</p><p>I shrug a little awkwardly.<br/>
“So do I.”<br/>
Zenyatta directs Angela towards the room that Gabe is currently being treated in and I grab a tablet to pull up his files. I’m the doctor on the case so I should do a check-up to gauge his progress.</p><p>We step into the room, Jack, Angela and I, while Hanzo waits outside, talking to Zenyatta. Gabe is surprisingly awake. I chalk it up to his SEP from his past as I plaster a fake smile onto my face.</p><p>“Gabe, you’re awake!” I chirp as Jack rushes past me starts to lecture him.</p><p>“I am. Thanks to you! I’ve heard that you made quite the first mission rescue, managed to stitch my ass back together at least,” he chuckles as Jack continues to go on about how dangerous he’s being.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t the only one. Moira asked me to assist her, but she handed your case over to me because she’s exhausted and needs rest,” I explain, pulling on gloves and examining the parts that had been worked on.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to thank her as well. Do you know if my boys are awake yet?” he asks with a slight cringe when I press on a bruise on accident.</p><p>I shoot a glance at Angela.<br/>
“He means Jesse and Genji,” she clarifies.</p><p>I nod my head before turning back to him.<br/>
“I haven’t, you’re the first person I’ve checked on,” I explain, continuing my exam.</p><p>“Yeah, because she worked herself to the bone operating on everyone. Reinhardt found her passed out in the operating hallway,” Jack chimes in to lecture me as well.</p><p>Gabe simply chuckles again and ruffles his hair.<br/>
“Calm down Jackie, you can lecture me, not her. She was just doing her job like I was,” Gabe defends me as I finish the exam.</p><p>I ask him a few questions as well before giving him a lower dose of morphine as he was whining about not wanting all the damn drugs in his system. Then I left his room with Angela. </p><p>We checked on Jamison as well, who was still sleeping and recovering from his surgery. I ran a small physical to make sure nothing was missed.</p><p>Angela and I broke apart for the next two patients. She needed to check on Bridgettes condition and I was going to go check on Jesse’s with Hanzo.</p><p>He and I entered Jesse’s room quietly, but the cowboy was already awake. I chalked it up to having no idea how long I slept for. </p><p>When we entered, he practically beamed at Hanzo, trying to get up from the bed. I had to run forwards and stop him before he injured himself.</p><p>“Jesse Mcree, sit your ass back in the damn bed. I don’t want to have to reset your leg from you being careless,” I command as he shifts back to the same position.</p><p>“But darlin’ I was only gonna give my sweetpea a hug,” he protests, giving me puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“You can give me a hug from the bed you fuckin’ idiot,” Hanzo mumbled, swapping places with me and wrapping his arms around Jesse.</p><p>Jesse winced at the pressure.<br/>
“Be careful sugarpie, I’m holey now,” Jesse joked, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair.</p><p>I pulled on gloves as this went on, starting a physical.</p><p>“Jesse, you are not holy,” Hanzo deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh come on, yes I am. I was full of holes, wasn’t I doc?” Jesse protests, looking over to me.</p><p>“You were full of shrapnel and broken bones,” I mumble, checking on his cast.</p><p>“See, holes!”</p><p>I see Hanzo shake his head out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>“Well, at least your humour is still alive. I’ll make sure to tell the commander,” I mumble, checking things off on my tablet.</p><p>“Was ‘e askin’ about me?” </p><p>“Mhm. ‘Wanted to know how his boys are doing.”</p><p>“Well I’ll be, I didn’t know he cared that much.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised… Well, you look to be all good. Any pain or additional complaints you need to lodge?” I ask, tapping my fingers on the tablet screen.</p><p>“Nah. If I do, Hanzo will come’ find ya,” Jesse chirps, kissing Hanzo’s forehead.</p><p>“Actually… I was going to see how my brother was doing first. I’ll return afterwards,” Hanzo interjects, watching Jesse’s face mock hurt.</p><p>“Well, he is your brother I suppose… I didn’t know he was in here,” Jesse mumbles, giving us a bemused look.</p><p>“He is. I’ll tell you when I return,” Hanzo assures him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up.</p><p>We leave with a few goodbyes to find Angela in the hall waiting for us.</p><p>“Well… Bridgette is stable, and I did my check on Genji so you wouldn’t have to see it… but he’s not awake,” Angela tells us as we close the door to Jesse’s room.</p><p>I nod.<br/>
“Okay, I’m going to let the commander know about Jesse and then we can go see him,” I say, my hand resting absent-mindedly on my stomach.</p><p>Angela nods and I head over to Gabe’s room. He and Jack are cuddling on his bed, cautious of Gabe’s wounds… hopefully.</p><p>“Just want to let you know that Jesse is doing fine and Genji is still asleep, commanders,” I tell them.</p><p>I get a few nods in response and I duck out of the room. Angela is standing outside a closed door with Hanzo. I dock my tablet and walk over to them.</p><p>“Ready?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” I mumble in response.</p><p>Hanzo stays silent next to me.</p><p>She opens the door to Genji’s room and I suck in a sharp hiss of air as I step inside.</p><p>Genji’s lying on his back in the middle of a large hospital bed. I can see his mate-mark on the side of his neck and my hand reaches up to touch my own. </p><p>His prosthetic legs have been removed from his body, as well as his arm, I can tell by how the blankets sink. His remaining body is covered in bandages and a few new skin grafts. I can see evidence of stitching around his right shoulder and his eyes are shut in sleep.</p><p>I turn my head to Angela.<br/>
“Is he going to…?” my voice trails off. I’ve had hundreds of patients in the same condition. Each with their own outcome, each with their own situation. I shouldn’t be scared to ask, I should know the answer.</p><p>But I don’t.</p><p>“He will hopefully wake up in the next few days. Brain function is normal and everything else seems to be functional. We took him off a ventilator a while ago and he’s been breathing on his own for a few hours,” Angela explains calmly.</p><p>Hesitantly, I shuffle over to his right side, Hanzo staying at the door. I remove my lab coat and put it against the back of a chair before sitting down on that same chair. I reach up and pull my hair down so it rests on my shoulders and back. I untie the hoodie from my waist and pull it over my shirt.</p><p>Then I turn back to Angela.<br/>
“I’m going to monitor him for now. I’ll have a nurse page you if he wakes up, but I… I can’t leave him,” I whisper, shaking my head softly.</p><p>“I understand. I’m going to go sit with Gabe, so just call if you need,” she says before leaving the room.</p><p>I look over at Hanzo, still standing by the door, unsure of what to do. I reach out my hand and gesture him over. He hesitantly steps towards me, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Pull up a chair,” I mumble, still watching him.</p><p>“What if he doesn’t-”</p><p>“Look, I know that you’ve done some crappy things to him in the past. But I also know Genji, he’d want you to stay,” I assure him.</p><p>He pulls a chair over, sitting down next to me at Genji’s side.</p><p>“You know, as kids, Genji would always skip practice to sit in the cherry blossom trees. Father would get so mad, but he’d always say that violence is terrible and he wants no part in it… then father died in battle and he only got his confirmation,” Hanzo mused, resting his hand on Genji’s stomach.</p><p>“That’s, oddly poetic…”</p><p>“I never expected to see Genji live this long. I thought him dead for so many years. I mourned for him. And now, here I am again, worried he will die this time,” Hanzo murmured, slumping against my shoulder.</p><p>“He won’t die this time… he’s too stubborn to die now,” I mumble, leaning forwards a little and resting my head in my arms on Genji’s bed.</p><p>“I hope so…” Are the last words my tired brain hears before slipping into unconsciousness once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obligatory, comment, kudos and subscribe! I make sure to reply to every comment. Even if you want to scream at me, I will respond. </p><p>If you enjoy my writing, consider checking out my other fics or my original novel; Far From Home. (It's about a pansexual space pirate, a gay trans author, a nonbinary being who's a complete idiot and many more interesting characters on their journey to find the pirates home!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Never Be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ughhhh I have a fucking meeting in the morning... I actually have to get up before noon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m ripped from sleep by shouting voices. Hanzo stirs next to me as I shake him awake. Genji is still sleeping peacefully in the bed in front of us. We go to see what the commotion is to see a few nurses crowding around Jesse’s room.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I request, walking up to one of the nurses.</p><p>“Mr.Mcree wants to get out of bed and come see Mr.Shimada, but he won’t listen to reason,” the nurse explains in an exhausted voice.</p><p>“What is the state of his recovery?” I ask with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smile. </p><p>The nurse hands me a tablet and I look it over. The check-up Angela ran without seems to show that he’s healing quickly, putting him in a wheelchair wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>I tell this to the nurse and she nods. Hanzo is already in the room next to Jesse, getting him to calm down from his frustrated fit. I walk inside as the nurse brings in a wheelchair with a place he can rest his broken leg.</p><p>“Jesse, we’re just going to bring you to Genji’s room,” I explain calmly as Hanzo helps the nurse get Jesse into the wheelchair.</p><p>“Fuckin’ finally! Where were y’all? Sleepin’?” he grumbles as they set him down in the wheelchair.</p><p>Hanzo chuckles, kissing his forehead and pushing him out of his room. I wheel his heart monitor.</p><p>“We were sleeping,” Hanzo whispers as we push him into Genji’s room. </p><p>Hanzo stops him on Genji’s left side, brings his chair over to that side. I sit back down on his right side. My fingers absently start to brush against the stump of his shoulder where his mechanical arm used to be.</p><p>“He’ll wake up, don’t worry darlin’,” Jesse reassures me.</p><p>I laugh softly.<br/>
“How can you be so sure?” I titter, looking up at him reluctantly.</p><p>“Because this is Genji, he lived through death. This will only slow him down for a moment, he’ll be back up on his feet,” Jesse explains, his hand resting on Hanzo’s shoulder.</p><p>“I hope,” I sigh, folding my arms on the bed in the space Genji’s arm would’ve been and resting my head on top of them.</p><p>His soft black hoodie is comforting as the room falls into silence. Time slips away from me, I have no idea whether it’s been minutes or hours as the three of us sit in silence, waiting for Genji to awake. </p><p>At some point, Angela, Jack and Gabe swap places with Hanzo and Jesse, bringing food with them. I can’t tell if it’s lunch or dinner. However, it’s good food. Pizza, just like the first day… </p><p>The memory of running into his chest flashes into my mind and my face flush a little at the thought before tears prick dangerously at my eyes. I’ve been here before. In a hospital room with someone in the bed when it should’ve been me. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Gabe asks, resting his hand on my back. The gesture reminds me of my father… that night when I sat coldly, staring at the wall as my mother’s heart beeped softly until… </p><p>“What?” I sniffle, barely hearing the words.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he repeats as Angela leaves because of a pager going off in Bridgettes room. </p><p>“Just… Deja Vu,” I mumble, pulling my knees to my chest.</p><p>Jack raises an eyebrow at me from across Genji’s bed.</p><p>“How so?” Gabe presses as my eyes fall to the slow rise and fall of Genji’s chest. The beep of his heart monitors softly in the background.</p><p>“Memories from the past. This just feels similar,” I whisper softly, wiping the corners of my eyes.</p><p>Gabe’s arms wrap around me tightly, pulling me into a hug. My mind flashes back to my dad. How he hugged the tightest that night… I start to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks despite frustrated attempts to wipe them away.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay! You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Gabe whispers, trying to get me to stop crying as he frantically looks to Jack for help.</p><p>“S-sorry, I just… this is too much… I have to- I can’t stay here,” I mumble, getting up from the chair and walking out of Genji’s room. </p><p>Jack and Gabe don’t try and go after me as I leave the medical wing altogether. I head to my room, deciding to take a shower. My hand brushes over the matemark on my neck and back as I stare at it in the mirror. </p><p>God… why did Genji have to be such a fucking idiot?</p><p>I turn the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray. The gentle pitter-patter of water hitting my back, fills the room as I silently shower, consumed by my own mind. </p><p>Once I finish cleaning off, I pull on a pair of red leggings with white stripes up the side and one of Genji’s t-shirts. I have my own shirts, I swear, but his shirts are so comfortable and soothing that I can’t help myself. </p><p>I make my way up to the second story where the lab is. When I step inside, Winston and Mei are working on the legs I designed for Genji. They’re exactly like the design I had planned. They resemble human legs, but shiny and silver with little green highlights that run up the side. The knees have small dragons carved into the gold-coloured metal, sketches I did of Soba. They have soft pads around the parts that connect to his legs to prevent chafing as well. </p><p>“Hey, guys… that looks wonderful. Sorry, I wasn’t able to help you out,” I apologize, walking up to the two of them.</p><p>“Ah! Eden! I didn’t expect to see you today! Do not worry about your assistance, you came up with easy to follow plans for us. We were just about to design Genji a new arm, would you like to do the honours for us?” Winston asks, placing my tablet in my hands.</p><p>“I forgot I left this in here,” I whisper to myself while I take the tablet.<br/>
“Are you sure you want me to?” I ask, looking between Mei and Winston.</p><p>Mei nods in confirmation.<br/>
“Of course, you did such a good job with this one, it’ll match if you did,” she tells me as she finishes the leg she was working on.</p><p>“We were just about to bring these down for Angela to attach to Genji, would you like to accompany us?” Winston asks, more of a request from his tone as he picks up the legs carefully.</p><p>“Sure… I was going to go back down anyways,” I mumble, picking my digital pencil up from by the computer.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Mei cheers, a bright smile on her face.</p><p>“When you finish the design, please send it to me via email,” Winston instructs me.</p><p>I nod, already having his email, as well as everyone else on the base in case we need to reach the others.</p><p>We return to the medical wing, and while the two of them have a brief conversation with Angela, I go to sit by Genji’s side again. My hands resting on his remaining hand when a small flash of green light forms on his stomach.</p><p>Soba blinks at me before scurrying over and curling up in my lap. I pet his head in confusion, looking to Genji’s face. He’s still fast asleep.</p><p>“Why are you here?” I whisper to the tiny dragon as it nuzzles my hand like a happy cat.</p><p>Of course, he doesn’t respond and leaves me in silence as a few nurses come into the room. </p><p>I stand to the side, holding Soba as they prep Genji for surgery. One of them tells me that he’ll be under for two hours, but I don’t register anything else they say. I just return to the chair I was in, Soba still in my lap as I put my legs over the side of the armrest.</p><p>Soba moves up to my shoulders as I take out the tablet. It’s fully charged. So I open a new sketch in ConCreate, pulling up a reference of Genji as I get to work designing him a new arm. </p><p>When I finish, it’s been two hours. The design is sleek, meant to compliment the legs that he will return sporting. There’s a large carving of Soba (I used him for a reference) that rubs up against the bicep of the arm, as well as a place to store shurikens in his forearm. It also has little light-up details that change colour to whatever he tells them too. </p><p>I email the file to Winston, getting a response minutes later telling me he has received it and will get to work. As well as an estimate on how long it is going to take to build. He says one to two days. </p><p>I don’t know when Genji returns to the room, because I pass out with Soba in my lap a half-hour after I send the email. The time on my tablet reading four in the morning.</p>
<hr/><p>When I’m awake again, Genji is back in the room. His right side is now adorned with a shiny new arm. I check the date, and it reads two in the morning. Wednesday. I slept an entire day.</p><p>I wonder if Winston worked all day to finish the arm?</p><p>I reach my hand forwards to examine the arm, but a heavyweight on my lap stops me. I look down and Soba is still sleeping on my lap. How he is even in our world right now, is beyond my experience. I’m just thankful for the company.</p><p>Especially this late at night. </p><p>I manage to shift Soba so that he’s not hindering my reach while I pull my chair forwards. My hands finally find purchase and run across the smooth, 3D printed metal of his new arm. The details of Soba are prominent against the metal of the bicep. The dark grey provides a nice contrast to his pale skin and the lights up his arm are off. As they should be.</p><p>My hand shifts to move the blanket from his legs, brushing against his torso as I do so.</p><p>Soft groan echoes throughout the room and I freeze. My heart pounds in my chest as my eyes flick to Genji’s face, my hand still extended to move the covers back. </p><p>A balled fist moves up to rub his eyes and tears immediately form in the corners of my eyes. </p><p>“Ugh… what time is it?” Genji rasps, his voice hoarse from not being used for a few days.</p><p>I can’t reply, his words repeating over and over in my mind as he sits up in the bed, wincing at the movement. Tears roll down my cheeks uncontrollably, removing any small form of dignity that I have left in his eyes.</p><p>“Eden…? Why are you crying?” he rasps, reaching forwards with his new hand to brush the tears away from my eyes. His eyes go wide at the nearly black metal of his arm. They dart from the arm to me and then back again.<br/>
“This is new…” he whispers, his flesh hand running its fingers across the metal.</p><p>“It is,” I whisper a little still frozen in place. Half from Soba on my lap and the other half from the shock of hearing his voice again. </p><p>“Did Angela design this? How’d she get Soba so perfect?” Genji asks bemusedly, running his fingers over the bicep carvings.</p><p>“She didn’t. I did, and I had help,” I whisper in reply as he takes his arm from my face and a chirp sounds from my lap.</p><p>Soba jumps up from my lap onto the bed, snuggling onto his lap. </p><p>“You designed this…?” he questions, still looking over the arm, noting the gold elbow plate.</p><p>“Mhm,” I confirm. “Do you like it?”</p><p>He opens his mouth to respond when it suddenly lights up with orange lights. His face forms the largest smile, beaming like the sun and giggling.</p><p>“Eden! Did I? It’s! Holy shit! Look!” he giggles, making the arm flash all sorts of colours from the small strips of lights that run up and down the metal. </p><p>“I’m looking, I’m looking,” I confirm, a big smile reflecting back on my face as my hand moves to the blankets at his waist.<br/>
“What are you doing?” he whispers softly, watching me with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“There’s more… I designed these when we first met. Winston finished them the other day,” I explain, pulling back the blanket to see his legs glowing the same colours as the arm.</p><p>He giggles in delight, moving the legs about and bending them close and then opening them again.<br/>
“No way! They look… they look human!” he announces with a beaming smile.</p><p>“I know you carry a lot of insecurity with your mechanical parts, so I wanted to see if I could help. Plus, now they match your chest plating,” I explain as he runs his fingers over the smooth metal, settling on a soft yellow.</p><p>He sits up in the bed, brushing his hand against my cheek and pulling me in for a chaste kiss. It’s wonderful to feel his lips again, to have the physical confirmation of him existing once more.</p><p>When he pulls back, there’s question in his eyes.<br/>
“Why were you crying before?”</p><p>I flinch a little at the question, hoping he doesn’t see the reaction.<br/>
“I thought I lost you like I lost my- nevermind…” I catch myself before going too far.</p><p>“No, Eden, please tell me. I won’t be mad if that’s what you’re afraid of,” he’s quick to assure me.</p><p>“If I tell you, it’s a secret. You don’t tell anyone, no matter what. This is mine to tell, and mine alone,” I state sternly, dropping into a serious expression.</p><p>He nods, still giving me a soft smile.</p><p>I take a small breath, looking down at Soba and ruffling his fringe.<br/>
“When I was sixteen, my mother was in the hospital. She was in a coma due to a bomb explosion and the loss of lots of blood. She never woke up. I thought you weren’t going to wake up again, so when you did, I couldn’t handle my emotions properly. I’m sorry, I’ll control them better in the future,” I explain, bowing my head low.</p><p>His arm comes up and pulls me close. It’s an awkwardly angled hug, but it’s close to him.</p><p>“You don’t have to control your emotions. I can handle it. I don’t know if I can understand your loss in the same way, but I did lose my father in battle, so I might be able to understand a little,” he whispers, petting my hair softly. “Now come on, get on this bed too so I can hold you… can’t have my mate crying alone.”</p><p>I sniffle, shuffling onto the bed and curling up next to him. His hands wrap around my back and head, while mine rests on his chest, petting Soba. He let’s me cry it out, offering words of encouragement and comfort, as well as Soba bringing the box of tissues from the nightstand.</p><p>When I finally finish crying like a baby, he lets me help him sit up in bed as I wipe my eyes. My hand reaches for my phone from my pocket.</p><p>“Now, what do you want to do? I appear to be bedridden for now, thanks to Talon. So choose your activity wisely,” he mumbles into my hair, kissing the top of my head.</p><p>“I… I think I need to call my father,” I whisper softly, my hand clutching my phone tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay for anyone confused as to why I write Genji that he wears a suit and that's his original skin in the game, separate to when he's on the base in normal clothes, is because if he has confirmed working parts, it seems odd he wouldn't have other flesh on his body. And also his Blackwatch skin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Share Your Address</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DID ANYONE ASK FOR A RECAP CHAPTER?! I know I did...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure…?” Genji whispers back, looking down at me with wide eyes.</p><p>I give him a shaking nod.<br/>
“The last time I talked to him was when I got the confirmation that I was joining Overwatch. So much has happened since then…” I huff, falling back between his arm and torso.</p><p>“I see. Do you want me in that call?” he asks tentatively, brushing the hair back from my face a little. The pads of his new hand are soft to my skin with small ripples in the material for grip.</p><p>“Well, if I’m going to tell him everything… he’ll want to meet you,” I explain, biting my lip and trying to gauge his reaction.</p><p>He nods slowly, processing what that meant to him in his own way as his fingers nervously played in my hair.<br/>
“If that’s what you want, then okay,” he finally says, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “But won’t he be asleep right now?”</p><p>I shake my head, a small smile forming on my lips.<br/>
“Nah, he lives on the other side of the country. For him, it’s six in the morning. He should be free.”</p><p>Genji’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape for a moment before moving to indicate he’s going to speak again.</p><p>“I was already living close to the base. I haven’t lived with my father since before university,” I quickly add and his mouth closes with a slow nod.</p><p>“Are you going to call him?” Genji prompts, pulling me closer to his side. </p><p>I nuzzle him instinctively as my fingers dial the number for the video call. It rings three times before he picks up. My father’s face displaying across the screen. From what I can see, he’s in a simple grey t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on the front, his white beard has been tripped to a goatee on his chin and his hair is still receding on the back of his head. Green eyes crease in joy when my face fills the screen.</p><p>“Hey dad!” I greet him, beaming at him with the camera aimed at my face.</p><p>His smile brightens at my voice.<br/>
“Hello sweetpea, how have you been?” he asks, his voice gruff as if he just woke up.</p><p>“I’ve been great. Overwatch is so much fun, I’ve met everyone! Those who live on the base at least. How are you?” I chirp, Genji’s metal arm moving over to stroke my cheek.</p><p>My father’s eyebrow raises at the sight and I blush.<br/>
“Work has been good as usual, Dan won’t shut up about being a better programmer and Jamie is always bringing me coffee. Who’s your friend?”</p><p>My relationship with my dad has always been relaxed. When my mother died, we didn’t really develop a serious father-daughter relationship. More of a friendly, ‘I barely see you so there’s no use arguing’ relationship. He still cared for me and acted as a father would, but it was never really enforced upon me.</p><p>“Ah! Well, you see…” I stammer, trying to form a way to properly introduce Genji.</p><p>“I am Genji Shimada. It is nice to meet you, Mr.Scott,” Genji saves me, tilting the camera up a little with his flesh hand and giving him a polite nod. </p><p>I can see my father blink in surprise, going silent for a moment.<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you to… I didn’t realize I was in the presence of such a famous agent,” my father flounders. “Please, call me George.”</p><p>“Of course,” Genji nods as I shift the camera so that we’re both in view.</p><p>“So, pumpkin, do you mind explaining?” George asks, shaking his head slowly with an amused smile on his lips.</p><p>“Well… this have been chaotic since we last talked. I don’t know how much I’m legally allowed to say, but I’ve already gotten to put my degrees to work. I designed Genji a new arm and legs,” Genji moves to show off his arm, “And Winston and Mei put them together. We have a few members expecting pups… And there are a few in recovery from a recent mission. Apparently the norm for everyone here,” I explain, trying my best to not mention anything that could be used against us if hacked into. </p><p>“That explains a lot of your work, however, it doesn’t explain the fact you’re in Mr.Shimada’s hosp-”</p><p>“Mr.Shimada is my brother. Please, call me Genji.”</p><p>“Okay. It doesn’t explain why you’re in Genji’s hospital bed at… two-thirty in the morning,” George observes, giving a confused chuckle at the fact.</p><p>“You see dad, that’s because he’s my…” my sentence trails off in embarrassment. We never really discussed a term that defines us beyond mate. I don’t know how my father would react to the fact that I was mated less than a week into meeting Genji. </p><p>George raises his eyebrow again, shooting Genji a look.<br/>
“Congratulations,” he simply comments, “I never thought I’d live to see my daughter with a mate!”</p><p>I flush beat red at the comment, looking away from the camera and Genji at his comment. </p><p>“Never thought I’d meet my soulmate,” Genji mumbles, his metal hand running absent-mindedly through my hair.</p><p>This turns my face even redder.</p><p>“Well then, I’ll be damned. Guess it really was fate that you joined Overwatch,” George chuckles, winking at me. </p><p>“There’s um… one more thing… don’t freak out, okay?” I request, giving him a scared look.</p><p>He calms down and nods with a serious expression across his face.</p><p>“I don’t really know how to properly tell you this… and it’s far too early to know if it’ll… but I’m… pregnant?” the end of my sentence peaks with a voice crack as Soba curls up silently on my stomach instead.</p><p>My father looks at me in shock for a moment, taking his time to register what I’ve said.<br/>
“I wish I could be there to hug ya… a grandchild… well I never,” he mumbles softly, the same caring smile that he used to wear when my mother was around, and on very special occasions afterwards, reaching his lips.</p><p>“You’re not… mad?” I squeak.</p><p>“Of course I’m not mad. I had only known your mother for two weeks before we were mated. Fate works in mysterious ways, I’m just glad you’re happy,” he explains, the peaceful smile still resting across his lips as he turns his attention to Genji.<br/>
“However, if you are every to hurt my daughter. I will hunt you down and kill you where you stand. I do not care that you’re an agent of Overwatch or a ninja.”</p><p>Genji gulps a little at the comment. It’s like being threatened by Reinhardt. You don’t expect it, but when it happens, you know he’s serious. </p><p>“Y-yes sir!” Genji stammers.</p><p>“Good. Now, could you ask Jack, Angela and Gabe to sign something for me when you get a chance? I don’t really care what, but I want something to show around the office to prove that my daughter is in the big leagues,” he asks, a proud smile finding it’s way onto his lips as his eyes twinkle behind wrinkles.</p><p>I nod a little. “Of course dad, I’ll get you something signed. I can probably order a shirt for you if you’d like,” I offer.</p><p>He seems to like this idea with an enthusiastic nod.<br/>
“Well, I’d love to talk more sweetpea, but I’ve gotta get to the office before Dan does, just to rub it in his face,” he declares, blowing a kiss into the camera.</p><p>I blow a kiss back to him.<br/>
“Okay, talk to you later.”</p><p>“Of course. Stay safe and sleep well pumpkin!” he says before the call ends and Genji and I are left in the dimly lit room, still lying on his hospital bed.</p><p>“Did that… do you feel better?” Genji mumbles as I turn onto my side, forcing Soba onto his lap again.</p><p>I give him a soft nod while I reach across him to set my phone down. A flesh hand reaches up and pulls my chin down, pressing my lips onto his. I manage to get my phone down before he does so, making sure that I can comfortably rest on both arms above him as the kiss continues.</p><p>When we finally break apart, I collapse a little onto his chest.<br/>
“Well, I suppose I should grab Angela to examine you. Policy says I can’t do it myself,” I mumble, stroking his jaw gently and being cautious of any healing tissue.</p><p>He bobs his head a little.<br/>
“I guess you should,” he whispers before pulling me back into a kiss again.</p><p>Soba moves to the side of his pillow as I straddle his lap. He’s sitting up in the bed so it’s not entirely awkward for either of our necks. I can feel the blood rushing to his dick as we kiss, lips parting and hips rocking against each other.</p><p>I pull back from the kiss, inches away from his face.<br/>
“Genji… we shouldn’t… you’re injured…” I mumble in mock-protest.</p><p>“Come on, I’m not that bad,” he insists, bringing me down for another hungry kiss.<br/>
“Beside’s, you’re a doctor, you can just heal me,” he mumbles between breaths.</p><p>I admit defeat, my lips wrapped around his as I let him take the lead. My hips are rocking into his and my hands finally get the chance to examine his gorgeous new arm in full.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” a voice demands behind us. </p><p>I whip around, quickly getting off of Genji’s lap to face Angela while she shakes her head. I blink stupidly at her.</p><p>“What are you going?” she repeats, tapping the tablet in her hand.</p><p>“Genji’s awake!” I declare, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“I can see that… were you seriously going to fuck your mate in a hospital bed? I thought you were better than that,” Angela sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“I was going to get you! But he started it!” I protest, hopping down from the bed.</p><p>If Anglea interrupting wasn’t immediate boner-kill then Genji seriously needs to get his brain scanned.</p><p>“Eden, do not put blame on your mate. You are just as much to blame. Go sit with Gabe while I examine your mate.”</p><p>I open my mouth to protest when she continues.</p><p>“He’s awake. Just talk to him about guns or whatever is for breakfast today,” Angela instructs, pushing me out of Genji’s room.</p><p>I huff as a few nurses look my direction. I brush them off by taking a tablet from the desk and going to Gabe’s room. </p><p>This was going to be a long day…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was so fucking distracted writing this that it barely got written... But it's the only consistency I know in my life rn so I had to write the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. When We Were Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know why, but I have baby fever rn so have a time-skip and too much damn fluff.</p><p>So, I'm wrapping this story up. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been roughly twenty weeks since Genji had been discharged from the medical wing. </p><p>We’d had a chance to move our rooms together, which had been a big day for the base because a few people got moved around. I had to stay near the medical wing, so they moved Amelia to Hanzo’s room and moved Jesse and Hanzo to the top floor of the base, converting two bedrooms into a bedroom and a nursery with an ensuite bathroom by putting a door between the rooms. Then, they knocked a door between Amelia’s old room and mine to turn it into a Nursery for the upcoming baby. They’d also converted part of Gabe, Jack and Angela’s room to a nursery for them. </p><p>We’d all been set up and comfortable in our new rooms for a few weeks. I’d taken to sitting on the couches as my stomach grew and talking to Hanzo and Jack while the others went on missions. It was annoying to the three of us because we wanted to help and be out there, so we started training and having mini-missions together. It gave us something to do when the days got boring. </p><p>There were a few missions where people had come back battered and bruised, but stern lectures had lead to the three expecting Alpha’s holding back from doing stupidly dangerous shenanigans in the field. </p><p>At one point, before Jack started bitching about his back and feet from the twins, the three of us with Gabe as an escort while everyone else was on a mission, headed into the city a few hours out. It was a silly event, but we hit up far too many baby stores, collecting a lot of different items we’d need. I’d childishly gotten a build-a-bear of Soba because I couldn’t stop myself.</p><p>Nothing major happened until one Friday night, roughly twenty-two weeks after I’d arrived.</p><hr/><p>Genji’s arms were wrapped around my stomach as we’d started to drift off to sleep. Or rather, he’d fall asleep and I’d get up and read. It was midnight. </p><p>Then loud knocks sounded through our room from our door.</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I call as I slip out of bed much to Genji’s protest and open the door.</p><p>I’m greeted with a very distressed Gabriel Reyes. He’s barely dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, still sleep ridden with messy salt-and-pepper hair.</p><p>“Can I help you?” I question, leaning against the door.</p><p>“M-medical ward. Now,” he states before darting away from the door. </p><p>I throw a confused look to Genji over my shoulder before pulling on my official Overwatch t-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants. As well as my lab coat.<br/>“Sorry babe, duty calls,” I chuckle, grabbing my key-card off the dresser.</p><p>“I know, good luck,” he mumbles, sitting up and kissing my cheek.</p><p>“Sleep well,” I whisper, shutting the door as he waves to me.</p><p>I walk down the hallway at a quick pace, opening the doors to the medical wing. Angela is fluttering around Jack as he groans on one of the beds and Gabe paces back and forth.</p><p>I cock an eyebrow at Jack and grab his folder from my office.<br/>“Okay, what’s going on?” I mumble, walking over to the bed.</p><p>“He’s- we- we were just sleeping and then Jackie started complaining about pain. We ignored it for a while but it’s this now! Do something!” Gabe demands, stopping his pacing.</p><p>“First of all, you need to calm down. If you can’t, you should take a walk. You’re only going to stress him out if you keep this up,” I lecture, turning my attention to Jack as Gabe grumbles.<br/>“Can you tell me what you feel?”</p><p>“Pain… around my back and belly… I thought it was just stomach cramps from eating too much but they’re fucking consistent…” he groans, rubbing his stomach.</p><p>“Every two minutes to be exact,” Angela adds from his side.</p><p>I tap my chart thinking in my head. It lines up and twins usually come early anyways… but I still have to at least check.<br/>“Okay, so since you’re at thirty-two weeks, I’m going to put a belly band around you to make sure. It’ll monitor your contractions to make sure they’re regular. You have the symptoms of labour, but you’re preterm so medically I have to double-check,” I explain, moving to grab a belly band from one of the drawers. </p><p>“You got it doc,” Jack grunts as Gabe remains pacing. </p><p>Angela moves over to assist me but I brush her off.<br/>“If I need you then I’ll ask. For now, just give Jack a hand and be his partner since Gabe is…” I shrug my shoulders towards Gabe.</p><p>She nods, assisting me a little to get the band around Jack’s stomach. </p><p>We wait a few minutes, taking up polite conversation as the band monitors his contractions. When I finally have what I need, I nod.</p><p>“Well, you definitely are in labour,” I confirm, pulling the curtains closed in case anyone walks in.<br/>“I’m going to move you to one of the rooms that has birthing equipment in it. Angela, can you page the nurses who are on the delivery list?”<br/>Angela nods and scurries off as I motion Gabe over.</p><p>“Got it,” Jack grunts as I instruct Gabe on how he can help/</p><p>Eventually, we get Jack settled in the larger bed of a private room. A few nurses are flicking around as the anesthesiologist puts an epidural in.</p><p>It takes several hours before Jack’s finally done. The twins are healthy, despite being premature. We put them in a few NICU boxes to make sure that they’re stable for a few weeks as they finish developing.</p><p>“A boy and a girl,” Jack whispers once he’s finally done, his SEP pumped body already recovering as Gabe murmurs sweet nothings to him.</p><p>I leave the room after performing a final checkup. Exhaustedly, I pass out on my own bed at seven-thirty in the morning as Genji gets up. I can hear his chuckle as he tucks me in before leaving for his morning run.</p><hr/><p>Hanzo’s birth is… different from Jack’s, to say the least. It was eighteen weeks after Jack had delivered his twins, a Tuesday afternoon. I had been in the medical wing at three in the afternoon when he found his way into the room. He’d been straight forward with what was happening and I got him into a private room before paging Jesse from training.</p><p>He’d insisted in no epidural and fucking powered through. He had a healthy baby boy after twenty-three hours. I’d left the room with them cuddling up on the bed as Angela stepped in to give them an entire lecture on being parents.</p><p>I chuckled from their groans in the hall as I headed back to my room, finally curling up next to Genji.</p><p>The next day, I’d gone back with Genji as Hanzo had asked him to come to meet the little one and I needed to perform a check-up so he could be discharged.</p><p>It was adorable to see Genji holding the small baby in his arms, making my hand reach down to my own stomach and wishing I could see that soon.</p><p>Wishing proved to be the death of me as that Sunday, I’d gone into labour.</p><p>I’d been watching Genji train outside when they hit me. But I ignored them for as long as I could. Until I mentioned it to Hanzo and he practically dragged me to the medical wing. Genji following closely after with a ‘what are you gonna do’ look on his face.</p><p>Honestly, I felt Jack’s embarrassment when Angela was between my legs checking on the kiddo’s progress. I had to move my head away and look at Genji instead as he stood next to me nervously, holding ice in a cup.</p><p>It took three fucking days, or fifty hours to be exact, not that I counted before the little one was born. A small baby girl resting in my arms. She was happy and healthy. However, we got scared at first when she didn’t cry. She simply giggled at us. </p><p>Our happy family was finally complete. I face-timed my dad once I slept to tell him the good news and he practically glowed at me. I promised I’d find the time to fly out and see him in person so he could meet his grandchild.</p><p>Hours later, I fell asleep in the comfort of my own bed, the little one in a side crib nearby and Genji clinging behind me.</p><p>I was sore, but what the hell, it didn’t matter. I was safe. We were safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comment, kudos and subscribe. Even if you comment just to vent at me.</p><p>If you like my work, consider checking out other stories I've written.</p><p>This ended up being completely different from the plan I had tbh. But hey, it was fun! Sorry for the short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Can't Help Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter! This is to be treated as an epilogue. Sorry if it feels like a rushed ending, but it wasn't planned to be more than ten chapters.</p><p>So sue me but I fucking loved writing this chapter and the kids are just so wholesome. I might make another book about them, but we'll have to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MOM!! WAKE UP!” a little voice giggled with delight, climbing onto my bed.</p><p>I groan, checking the time. 7:15. It’s a little early in the morning, but at least it’s not too early.</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up. Come on, let your father sleep, Sakura,” I whisper to her, sitting up in the bed and brushing back her soft black hair as she bounces up and down.</p><p>It’s been ten years since I came to Overwatch. The first year had been the hardest as I settled down on the base, finding my place. My mate, Genji, sleeps soundly next to me as I get up, ushering Sakura back to her room so I can get dressed. Sakura was a blessing to us, the most well-behaved child I’d ever met. She barely cried as a baby. </p><p>Her brother, Aito, was a hellspawn. Always crying whenever we went on missions and never sitting still for too long. He was born three years ago, but his development is the same as his sisters. He’s a bright young boy for his age. </p><p>I slip into my battle suit for today’s mission. It’s slim armour that keeps me safe as I dash to help others in the field. My belt has stabilizers and tranquillizers on it, the latter being a gift from Ana. She handed them down to me when she retired from missions so I could protect myself in the field. I tie my hair back as Genji finally slips out of bed, resting his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.</p><p>“Morning love,” he whispers, kissing my cheek.</p><p>“Goodmorning, I was going to let you sleep,” I whisper in reply, turning around and pecking him on the lips quickly.</p><p>“I got a mission to go on, can’t sleep in today,” he chuckles, reaching for his battle armour as well.</p><p>“I know, but it’s not for a while, you could’ve slept,” I remind him, tucking my hair back.</p><p>“What? And miss seeing the kids off? Wouldn’t dream of missing that, not even for a few moments of sleep,” he says as he slips into the newly improved battle armour.</p><p>“You’re too cute,” I mumble, kissing his cheek as I step into the kid’s room.<br/>“Alright, who’s ready to go on your mission today?” I declare, my smile brightening as they scamper up to me.</p><p>“I am! I’m already in my battle suit!” Aito declares happily, spinning around to show me the black-armoured suit with a tiny dragon tail and little spikes that work as detecting ears to see where his teammates needed assistance, as well as echolocation for dark spaces.<br/>“See, I even have my bandaids!” he shows me the tiny first-aid kit on his waist.</p><p>“You look very professional, does it fit well?” I question, crouching down to check the fit of the uniform. </p><p>“Mhm!” he nods, giggling as I tickle under his armour.</p><p>“Mines better! Look at me! I’m ready to take down the bad guys! We’ll win for sure today!” Sakura declares, running up while still adjusting her uniform.</p><p>Large circles that glowed purple ran up the backs of her legs, as well as small clusters on her feet and hands that allowed her to scale walls without falling off. She had a small blaster on her belt that was similar to the ones used in laser tags, no bullets, just sensors. She had extra padding in case she fell and a helmet with a visor to assist aim.</p><p>“Of course you’ll win! But even if you don’t, make sure to be nice about it. I don’t want to hear about it later that you called someone a rude name for winning,” I remind her, adjusting the visor on her head.</p><p>“Okay mom,” she groans, dragging out the mom part.</p><p>“Good girl,” Genji compliments from the door, giving them big smiles. “Are we all ready to go see Uncle Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah!” they cheer, running for the door quickly, already in the hallway by the time we’ve closed the door.</p><p>We take them down to the common area where Jack, Gabe, Reinhardt and Ana were being swarmed by small kids, all rearing to go on today’s mission. </p><p>Each kid had their own battle gear on, ready for their “mission”.</p><p>Aidan and Oaklynn, Jack, Angela, and Gabe’s twins, had matching outfits. Both donned long jackets that reached their knees, however, Aidan had blasters that resemble Gabriel and a round visor with little cat ears on the sides, his outfit being mostly black and red. Oaklynn was in a light yellow outfit with gold-highlights, also donning a first-aid kit and a tiny blaster for protection.</p><p>Phoenix, the little girl that Angela, Jack and Gabe had eight years ago, was dressed in an outfit that resembles Reinhardts and Angelas. When she was younger, she expressed wanting to be like Reinhardt, so she had a large shield that could be pulled in and out as he did. However, she carried a blaster that could be used to help defend her team.</p><p>Daiki, Hanzo and Jesse’s oldest, was donning a damage-esk suit, however, him and Everly, Hana and Bridgette’s daughter, pointed matching MECs built to their size. Since Everly’s birth, they’d been inseparable, only being under a year apart. They’d been training ever since they both expressed interest in the role. Hana was happy to teach them, so both were dressed for easy access to their MECs. </p><p>Asher, Hanzo and Jesse’s son, was dressed in attire like Hanzo. He had only just turned six and was now allowed to join the training missions. He had a traditional Japanese inspired outfit, as well as a bow. He’d practice with his father at the range every day, happily working on his aim and skill. His arrows currently had large, foam balls so they wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>Aurora, Jamison and Mako’s oldest, they’d became mates nine years ago and Aurora was born seven years ago. She was decorated in soot and carrying mini-bombs that didn’t really explode, but had sensors in them that triggered as if they did explode. She had large belts that held the bombs, as well as a mini launcher. She was dressed in a sleek, all-black suit that allowed her to slip around in shadows.</p><p>Elijah, Mako and Jamison’s youngest, being only six years old, he was older by a few months than Asher was, had a battle suit that resembled street clothes at first glance. However, it came with heavy armour underneath. Around his waist was different balls he could toss into battle, some deployed smoke that disabled the enemies for a few seconds, some deployed shields to protect his team. A hook-like Mako’s was around his waist, allowing him to pull enemies away and bop them on the head with a larger gun.</p><p>Nicole, Moira and Amelia’s daughter, was born eight years ago and was a surprise to everyone, except for me. She had power-draining technology just like her mother that allowed her to draw power from her enemies and shoot her teammates with deadly accuracy from high places. She’d been training with both Ana and Amelia. It gave the retired hero something to do.</p><p>Mateo, Lena and Emily’s little boy had huge battle armour on him. It was smooth, like Winston’s, and had speed boosters that allowed him to dart from one spot to the next quickly and efficiently, placing down traps and shields to aid his teammates, as well as protecting them with a large hammer he could bop people with.</p><p>Daiki and Everly had taken residence on the couch as Sakura ran up to them, chatting about whatever came to their heads. Mateo and Pheonix were hanging off Reinhardt as he chuckled happily, letting them climb all over him. Sakura joined Nicole, Aurora, Aidan and Oaklynn who were busy talking on the couch with Ana. Elijah was sitting quietly with Asher on the couch as Gabe kept an eye on them. </p><p>Jack was busy talking with the parents.</p><p>“Ah! Eden and Genji!” Moira announced as we walked up to their group. </p><p>“Hey guys, we’re not late, are we?” I chuckle, stopping in the groups awkwardly formed circle.</p><p>“Nah, we were just early,” Jesse supplies, his hand wrapped around Hanzo’s waist.</p><p>“Now, as I was saying, we’ll be dividing into teams when we get there. Each team will have two of each rank, one adult and one child. This will help teach the children about their roles and how they’ll be expected to behave on real missions when they’re old enough,” Jack explained, scrolling through his notes on his phone. We nodded in confirmation of understanding.<br/>“Breakfast will be supplied when we get to the training location, as well as lunch. We’ll be back for dinner. Any injuries will be attended to onsite, and nothing major should occur. Any questions?”</p><p>We shook our heads and the group dispersed, corralling the kids up as we headed to the ship. It was a fake-mission, but we were treating it as if it was real. We’d done a few of these, and the kids had also gone on their own. We used the same set up for training. The site we were going to was a fifteen-minute flight from the base, just far enough to be considered offsite, but still close enough that we could run back if need be. A few non-parents had come along as well, to balance out the teams properly. </p><p>Once we had landed, Jack called everyone over to a gathering point, calling out who was in what team.</p><p>Team one was Sakura and Hanzo as damage, Phoenix and Bridgette as support, and Elijah and Winston as tanks.</p><p>Team two was Aidan and Lena as damage, Aito and Angela as support, and Daiki and Hana as tanks.</p><p>Team three was Asher and Genji as damage, Oakylnn and Moira as support, and Everly and Mako as tanks.</p><p>Team four was Aurora and Gabe as damage, Nicole and myself as support, and Mateo and Reinhardt as tanks.</p><p>The teams were designed to give a fair fight, as well as teach each child about different fighting styles by mentoring and demonstration. As well as give the adults some time to vent. Those adults left, Jack, Jesse, Amelia, Emily and Jamison, were to be backfill in case someone had to take a break or got hurt. Jack told us that they’d switch to teams after lunch. Jack would take Gabe’s spot, Jesse would take Hanzo’s, Amelia would take Lena’s and Jamison would take Genji’s. Emily didn’t fight, so she would be the one person not in rotation.</p><p>There were four courses we could play through. One was a desert simulatory, one was tundra, one was city and the final was ruins. It gave us a chance to show the kids how different environments affected play.</p><p>Four games in the morning and four after lunch were scheduled. If we had extra time, we’d play more.</p><p>The adults had already played these courses and used the non-damaging tech. Everyone was attached with a tiny visor that read their health to themselves and everyone else, giving everyone a fair chance. If you died, you’d wait a few moments before continuing. Each death counted up, as well as damage done, to give you a score at the end. For the kids, the game was designed to show them which Overwatch member they ranked with, telling them their playstyle.</p><p>The first game was team one against four and team two against three. I was able to show Nicole every good spot on where to hide when you needed to rest for a moment, as well as save a few of my teammates from death. It was fun to play with even odds, but I kept shoulder checking for Hanzo. It never worked, because he always got me, but it was still fun. </p><p>The second game was more competitive, team two against one, three against four, being up against Genji, I knew what to listen for because he always giggled before attacking me. We got yelled at by Jack a few times because he’d kiss me every time I went down from him, and I’d kiss him every time he went down from me. </p><p>Game three had me giggling. Team two vs four, one vs three. Each time I’d pass by Aito, he’d wave at me. When I’d see Sakura in the first game, she kept a straight face and always took me out. Angela was forever telling him to shoot me. </p><p>The final match before lunch was a tie settling score. Team four and team one had won twice each, so we had a tie-breaker while teams three and two battled it out.</p><p>Team four won. I was so proud.</p><p>Lunch was sandwiches and laughter. Teams sitting together and strategizing, as well as going over their highlights from the last few matches.</p><p>In the next few matches, Jack gave our team an advantage by using his healing pods to give me and Nicole a hand while we focused on lower health teammates. Environmental effects had been turned on, so battling a blizzard and scorching heat was quickly turned into an advantage point for my team. </p><p>A few kids had scrapped their knees during matches, or opened their mouths and ate sand, leading to us patching them up. A few adults pulled a muscle or fell funny. My favourite was Jack pulling his back out trying to shoot at Asher and whining about it over the communicators for much longer than he was actually in pain thanks to his SEP. </p><p>When we got back, Jack ran us through what would happen if we came back hurt from a mission, declaring who was injured and who was stable before we headed inside and using treats as medicine and treatment when the kids behaved. He even gave Jesse one when he asked.</p><p>Then everyone shed their battle uniforms and collapsed on the couches, sharing stories with those who hadn’t been on the training mission and those who’d gone on a real mission that day.</p><p>Dinner was served later that night, filling everyone up. The adults put kids to bed before gathering on the couches to discuss what we’d learnt that day and how we could train the kids better in the future.</p><p>After a few movies, we all headed to bed, collapsing happily.</p><p>Overwatch had become a family to me, with the older members mutually adopting me as a second child and teach me skills I never learnt. Everyone helped out with kids, babysitting and teaching when others were on missions. Ana and Reinhardt had learnt how to homeschool and were teaching the kids. They were older and went on fewer missions, going on the most important ones because they chose too. I couldn’t think of a safer place I’d rather be.</p><p>As I fell asleep in Genji's arms that night, I felt loved. The warmth of his breath against my mate mark and the strength of his arms holding me tightly. My soulmate that I only met thanks to a chance of fate.</p><p>This had been a good choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side note: this doesn't relate to Overwatch, but to those protesting right now over George Floyd and BLM. I stand with you. Keep yourself safe when you riot, take gasmasks if you can, or at least a bandana to cover your face. Make sure they can't identify you. If you're worried about safety, don't wear anything that can indicate it's you, such as pins, personal make-up, cover-up tattoo's, and no dramatic clothing that can be linked to you. ACAB, 1312, BLM. </p><p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>